The Sabaody Arc
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T. Read and review, no flames or hate, please. SPOILERS! Don't like spoilers, don't read.
1. The Red Line

One Piece: The Sabaody Arc

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- At long last, the Straw Hats have reached the halfway mark of their adventure: the Red Line! The only way passed it is to get to Fishman Island, but how? With the help of a mermaid named Camie and her pet starfish, Pappug, of course! The Straw Hats venture to the Sabaody Archipelago, where they meet friends and foes, new and old. However, this might be the Straw Hats last adventure together when trouble arises and seemingly unstoppable forces intervene.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1- The Red Line<strong>

It has been a month and two weeks since the Straw Hats had defeated the Warlord Gecko Moria and left the nightmarish Thriller Bark behind them. Not just that, but they had gained a new crew member to boot! The skeletal musician, Brook.

Lately, the crew has been running into more bizarre things on the Grand Line, such as storm clouds raining candy drops…

"Ooh! It's sweet! Tastes like strawberries! OUCH! One hit me in the eye!"

…sea raccoons…

"AH! It was hiding in the wave! MOVE IT!"

…round rainbows…

"Wow! So pretty!"

…and serpent currents.

"Just ride it out! We'll make it through!"

"How about a song to help us? Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Yeah! Let's sing!"

"NOT NOW, YOU PACK OF IDIOTS!"

In spite of these, the crew peacefully continued on their voyage.

On one particular day in the Grand Line, the peace…would be shattered…and things will never be the same, again.

XXX

On board the _Thousand Sunny_, home of the Straw Hat Pirates, the crew were going about doing their usual routines.

Monkey D. Luffy, who was wearing a blue vest and dark blue shorts, as well as that snazzy glass arm band on his bicep, was playing fetch with his wolf-dog, Blizzard, who was wearing an orange hoodie jacket with the word "DOG" in big yellow letters.

"C'mon, Blizzard!" Luffy called, patting his knees. "Bring the ball back, boy!"

Blizzard loped up to Luffy, red ball in his mouth.

"Drop it," Luffy commanded.

**Plop!** Blizzard dropped the ball in Luffy's palm. The ball felt wet and somewhat squishy, mostly due to it being covered in the wolf-dog's slobber.

Luffy cringed a bit as the slimy saliva dripped from his hand, but decided to let it slide. Using his dry hand, the captain pet Blizzard on the head.

"Good boy," he said.

**SLLLUUURRP!** Blizzard gave Luffy a big, wet slobbery kiss on the face, much to the boy's inner disgust.

"Uh…" Luffy moaned. "Okay, you ready to go get it, again?"

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked, wagging his bushy tail in the air.

"Okay, ready?" Luffy asked, raising the ball up before he threw it across the deck. "FETCH!"

Blizzard chased after the ball, again.

Roronoa Zoro was up in the crow's nest, lifting a 2-ton dumbbell with his feet and using one hand to push himself up.

Ever since that battle with Bartholomew Kuma, Zoro had decided that he was still far too weak. Therefore, he had to become stronger the only way he knew how…

At least that's what he believed.

Nami was currently looking down at the Log Pose to see if the ship was on the right course.

So far, so good, it seemed.

Usopp was currently fishing with Chopper and Brook.

Sanji was in the kitchen, making snacks for the crew.

He had gotten this recipe from Thriller Bark that he had been dying to make for the girls.

Robin was currently reading a book and drinking some coffee on the deck.

Franky was at the helm, keeping the ship on her course.

As the _Thousand Sunny_ continued to sail forward, something in the distance began to come into view.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Luffy as he climbed the figurehead to get a better look.

Blizzard soon joined Luffy, also curious.

Soon, the crew all gathered at the ship's stern to get a better view.

As the ship drew closer and closer, the group all gasped.

There, right in front of them…was the Red Line…

The halfway point of their voyage. At last, they made it!

"I can't believe it…!" Luffy whispered. "We…we made it!"

Nami heaved a sigh.

"Talk about nostalgia…" she said.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke.

"That was one hell of a storm we went through, that day," he said.

"We've certainly grown a lot, since then, too," said a smirking Zoro.

Brook just stared with empty sockets.

_50 years…_ he thought. _50 years since that fateful day. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!_

"I can't believe we're only halfway done!" Luffy said. "The Twin Capes, where we met Laboon, are on the other side of this big wall. I'm so glad we didn't lose anybody on the way!"

Chopper could only stare with wide eyes as he looked skyward.

"It's…it's so huge…!" he gasped. "I can't even see the top!"

Usopp was currently sobbing to himself.

"I can't believe we're here…!" he sniffled. "So much has happened since then!"

"As far back as I can remember," Franky started, "I went over the Reverse Mountain 30 years ago from the South Blue."

Robin chuckled.

"I came here from the West Blue," she said, "only 5 years ago."

Blizzard stared in awe. He had longed to see the Red Line ever since he was a young pup…still on board Robby's ship.

He wondered if Robby ever made it this far…before that traitorous Benton killed him.

Luffy placed a hand on his treasured hat, remembering the promise he had made to the man who gave it to him.

"Once I make another trip around the world and come back here," he said, "then I'll become…the King of the Pirates!"

Blizzard snickered at the declaration.

_That's my Luffy,_ he thought.

"Now hang on, you guys," said Nami. "We shouldn't let our guard down. Right above us is the Marine HQ, and the Holy Land of the World Government, Mariejois, is right next door!"

"So what'll we do?" asked Usopp.

"The only we can get passed them," Nami began, "is if we went under the Red Line…through Fishman Island."

"…I choose under," Usopp said.

"Me, too!" Chopper added.

XXX

A moment later, Usopp and Chopper were playing in the Channel 4 of the Soldier Dock System. There, it was revealed that there was inflatable pool.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Usopp laughed.

"This Surprise Pool is so much fun!" Chopper cheered as he paddled around in his inner tube.

Up on the deck, Nami was speaking into the receiver of a Transponder Snail with a blue shell and a mini straw hat on its head.

Luffy, Robin, Blizzard, and Brook had gone into the _Shark Submerge III_ to see if they could find Fishman Island.

"Robin? Luffy? Blizzard? Brook?" Nami asked. "How's it going down there?"

**"Well, Miss Navigator, for one thing, I think Blizzard might be a little sick."**

"What makes you say that?" Nami asked.

**"BLEEEEEEEEGH!"**

**"MISTER BLIZZARD!"**

**"He just threw up in Brook's lap."**

**"I think giving Blizzard peanut butter before he got in was a bad idea."**

"What else is new?" Nami questioned under her breath.

**"By the way, it's way too dark down here! We can't see a thing! WHOA!"**

"What?" Nami asked. "What is it?"

**"I saw something pass us, just now!"**

**"AAAAAAAH! It's the eye of a giant sea beast! We'll get eaten alive! I'M GOING TO DIE~! Even though I'm already dead. Yo-ho-ho-ho! Oh, one more thing, Miss Nami! What kind of panties are you wearing today?"**

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, YOU IDIOT?" snapped Nami.

"So scary…!" Chopper whimpered.

"Hey, you guys!" Franky called. "The _Shark Submerge_ can only go down to 5,000 meters! Be SUPER careful down there, you hear me?"

XXX

Down underwater in the _Shark Submerge III_, Luffy, Robin, Blizzard, and Brook were exploring the dark depths of the sea.

**CRRREAAAAAK!** A strange creaking noise was heard.

"What was that?" Brook asked. "It sounds like the hull is creaking."

"That's because we just went over the 5000 meter limit," said Robin.

"Ah!" Brook exclaimed, pounding a fist in his bony palm. "Then that means…WAIT! WE'LL GET CRUSHED BY THE WATER PRESSURE!"

Blizzard, who had just gotten over throwing up, looked outside the porthole window. There, he could've sworn he saw a huge red eye about his size glaring back at him.

**Grr~! BARK! BARK!** Blizzard growled and barked, trying to get the other three Straw Hats' attention. Luffy looked out the window and saw the teeth of the creature outside.

"AH!" he yelped. "It's that monster, again! It came back!"

"It has a pretty huge mouth, doesn't it?" asked Robin.

"Quick! Let's get outta here!" Luffy cried.

**CHOMP!** The shadowy figure of the monster tried to bite down on the _Shark Submerge III_, which managed to get away just in time.

"Phew!" sighed Luffy. "That was a close one!"

"AAAAAAH!" Brook screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO GET EATEN ALIVE! SAVE ME~! OUCH!"

"BLIZZARD! BAD BOY! DON'T CHEW ON BROOK'S LEG!"

_I CAN'T HELP IT! HE'S MADE OF BONES!_

XXX

Up on the ship…

"I decided that I never wanna ride on the _Shark Submerge_," said Chopper. "Ever."

"Welcome to the club, Chopper," said Usopp. "Welcome to the club."

"This is just hopeless," said an exasperated Franky.

"You're telling me," said Nami.

"Oh, Nami~!" Sanji swooned as he came onto the deck. "Your snack is ready! I made a delicious Thriller Bark Tart without the horror!"

"Thank you, Sanji," said Nami as she took the tart. "This is so troublesome." She took a bite out of the tart. "But man, this is so good."

"SO GOOD~!" declared Usopp, Chopper, and Franky as they each took a bite of their own tarts.

"I guess what you're saying is that it's just like when we went up to the Sky Island, right?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah," Nami answered as she looked down at the Log Pose, which had the needle pointing straight down. "Even if we know the heading, we have no idea to get down there! How are we going to get to Fishman Island?"

**SPLASH!** The _Shark Submerge III_ emerged from the depths below, seemingly escaping the monster that had been chasing it.

Luffy, Robin, Blizzard, and Brook emerged from the submarine's hatch.

"Welcome back!" Nami greeted. "So, what'd you find?"

"Nothing!" Luffy answered. "We can't go down, deep enough. Is Fishman Island really down there?"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Brook chortled. "This is the first time I've ever ridden in a submarine!"

"We certainly would've died if we went any further," Robin chimed in.

Blizzard hung out the submarine with a dazed, sickly look.

_I will never ride this stupid submarine EVER again!_ Blizzard thought.

Nami sighed as she looked down at the Log Pose.

"The Log Pose's needle is still pointing downward," she said. "I should've asked Lola and her crew for help."

**GURGLE! BURBLE!** A gurgling noise was heard.

"Pardon me, Mister Luffy," Brook said, "but was that your tummy grumbling?"

"No," Luffy answered. "That was way too loud to be my tummy!"

"That sounded like it came from behind us," said Robin.

The four Straw Hats turned and saw bubbles beginning to form on surface of the ocean.

**SPLASH!** Something huge emerged from the water.

"AAAAAAHH!" Luffy screamed. "IT'S THAT SEA MONSTER, AGAIN!"

"IT FOLLOWED US!" Brook cried.

The creature was revealed to be a huge Sea King.

"IT'S A SEA RABBIT!" Nami exclaimed.

**RRRAAAAAAAAAAWWRR!** The Sea Rabbit roared.

"Quick!" Luffy said. "Get on the ship! Hurry!"

Brook quickly jumped on board the _Sunny_ in a single bound, Robin climbed up by making a ladder of legs, and Luffy stretched his arms up and hoisted himself on the deck.

Only Blizzard remained behind.

"Blizzard!" Luffy called. "C'mon, buddy! Get up here, where it's safe!"

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled at the huge beast.

The Sea Rabbit prepared to swallow both Blizzard and the _Shark Submerge III_ whole, but then, Blizzard lunged up at it and began to use his signature Twister Fang attack.

**POW!** Blizzard landed a hit on the Sea Rabbit's stomach.

Luffy heaved a sigh of relief.

He had forgotten that he shouldn't underestimate his dog, so easily.

"What a pushover," said Usopp. "The thing wasn't even that big!"

"Yeah," Chopper agreed. "That's because we fought with Oz, before! That Sea Bunny's nothing! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Sanji spotted something flying out of the Sea Rabbit's mouth. Two things, actually.

"Hey," he said. "What's that?"

**SPLASH!** The Sea Rabbit fell back into the sea.

As whatever it was fell from the air, Luffy spotted like a fish tail.

"A fish?" he questioned.

"Aaaaaaaa…"

"A person?" asked Usopp. "No!"

"You don't think…!" Nami started.

"…aaaaaaaaa…"

Blizzard, who had jumped onto the deck when he had defeated the Sea Rabbit, stared up at the falling figures.

_No way…!_ he thought.

Sanji looked up with a huge heart popping out of his eye.

"CAN IT BE~?" he swooned.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**BAM!** Something collided right with Sanji, while something else landed nearby on its feet.

It looked like a starfish with a cap.

"W…what is that?" Luffy questioned.

The figure that landed on Sanji looked like a young woman with lime green, spiky hair, magenta eyes, a beige shirt with a star on it, and, oddly…a pink fish tail.

"It's…" Nami started, eyes wide in surprise and shock.

The Straw Hats were looking at a real mermaid.

"A MERMAID?"

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	2. Enter: Camie and Pappug

**Ch. 2- Enter: Camie and Pappug**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats couldn't believe their eyes. They were staring at a real live mermaid!<p>

At that moment, the mermaid finally spotted Sanji. She screamed in shock.

"OH, NO!" she cried. "I JUST SQUASHED A HUMAN!"

She grabbed Sanji by his short collar and began to shake him.

"Hey! Hey!" the mermaid called. "Are you all right? Say something!"

"Oh, I'm just fine," said Sanji, who had hearts in his eyes. "What about you? Are you all right?"

"This can't be real…" Nami whispered, gaping. "A real mermaid?"

_I can't believe I'm seeing this!_ Blizzard thought.

Just then, the mermaid noticed the rest of the Straw Hats, too, and screamed again.

"WHAT A SHOCK!" she cried. "THERE ARE EVEN MORE HUMANS AND A DOG!"

"W…what the…?" Luffy murmured.

"You're not the only one who's shocked!" said Chopper. "We are, too!"

The mermaid suddenly dropped her shocked expression and smiling.

"I thought I was gonna be digested, for a minute," she said. "I'm Camie, by the way. Thank you all, so much, for saving me! Getting eaten by sea monster is a bit of nasty habit of mine that I'm trying to quit. This is probably the 20th this has happened to me!"

"I say you keep getting eaten, too much," said Usopp.

"How can I ever repay you all?" the mermaid, introduced as Camie, asked. "Oh! I know! How would you all like some octopus balls?"

"Octopus balls?" Luffy repeated. "That's my favorite!"

_I thought meat was your favorite,_ Blizzard thought.

"Great!" Camie said. "That'll be 500 Berries per person, please!"

The Straw Hats dropped their jaws in surprise.

"You're not supposed to charge them!" exclaimed the talking starfish.

"AH!" Camie yelped. "YOU'RE RIGHT! I MESSED UP!"

"A MERMAID~!" Sanji sang as he began to dance and twirl around. "A MERMAID~! The living dream of all mankind! The gem of the sea! I've finally seen a real mermaid! This is the first time I've ever seen one! You're name's Camie, isn't it?"

"Uh, Sanji," said Usopp. "This isn't really the first time. What about Old Lady Kokoro?"

Sanji suddenly froze. Then, he staggered away from Camie and fell to his hands and knees, shuddering.

"Thriller Bark…" he muttered. "That wasn't scary…not scary at all. If you ask me, the scariest thing we've ever seen so far was…"

"O-okay, okay, I get it!" Usopp stammered. "Let's just pretend we never met her, at all, okay, Sanji? Forget what I said!"

"Honestly," said Nami. "You're so rude!"

"Wait," Luffy said. "I didn't Old Lady Kokoro was a mermaid. But how was she able to walk?"

"Oh, yeah," said Franky. "I really don't expect you to remember, Straw Hat, especially since it had happened while you were duking it out with that Lucci guy."

Luffy imagined Kokoro from Water 7...with a fish tail. A fat, old woman as a mermaid…that seemed rather disgusting.

"Ugh…" Luffy shuddered. "Imagining Old Lady Kokoro as a mermaid does sound pretty gross."

"YOU'RE BEING A BIT TOO BLUNT, MISTER!" Nami snapped, forcing Luffy to flinch.

"AH!" he yelped. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! DON'T HIT ME!"

"My god," Nami sighed. "When it comes to these guy's expectations of mermaids…"

Robin just chuckled.

"She certainly is a cute one, isn't she?" asked Robin.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" chortled Brook as he approached Camie. "This is my first encounter with a mermaid, as well. Pardon me, miss, but I may I borrow a bit of money?"

**WHAP!** Sanji laid a kick to Brook's skull.

"Now, wait just a damn minute!" he shouted. "Don't go getting all up in her face, like that!"

"AHHHH!" Camie screamed. "A TALKING SKELETON!"

"See? Look what went and did!" Sanji exclaimed. "You frightened the poor thing!"

**POP!** Brook opened up his skull.

"I can open my skull, as well," he said, ignoring Sanji. "Isn't that funny?"

"SCRAM, YOU~!" Sanji barked as he chased Brook away with kicks.

Camie's fright was soon forgotten and she was suddenly laughing at the spectacle before her.

"So funny!" she said.

"Well, talk about a quick turn around," commented Usopp.

**Ruff!** Blizzard barked in agreement.

_You said it,_ he thought.

"Hey, Camie," Luffy said. "Can you even take a dump?"

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK HER SUCH A RUDE QUESTION LIKE THAT, YOU NUMBSKULL?" Sanji snapped.

"Well, if you must no-" Camie began, but Sanji cut her off.

"DON'T ANSWER HIM!" Sanji cried. "LUFFY, YOU GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, RIGHT NOW! YOU HEARD ME! BEAT IT!"

"Okay, okay! I'm outta here!" Luffy said. "Sheesh!"

"Oh, Camie…" called the starfish, who was currently leaning against a wall, comically depressed. "Camie…it's strange. There's something wrong. Aren't you forgetting someone…while you're over there, having such fun? Who could it be? Why…it's me."

"Oh, right!" Luffy said as he picked the starfish up by his head and poking a finger in his face. "I almost forgot about you! Hey, Camie! What's this talking…glove thingy?"

"Oh, yeah!" Camie said. "I almost forgot! Everyone, I'd like you to meet my pet, Pappug! He's a starfish, and he's my master!"

"A talking starfish?" Usopp questioned.

_Anything's possible in the Grand Line,_ Blizzard thought.

"He's your pet, but he's also your master," Nami commented. "Isn't that a bit backwards?"

"Well, Camie keeps me as her pet," Pappug said, suddenly producing a ukulele out of thin air, "because she always gives me clams to eat!"

"She feeds you?" Nami questioned.

Soon, Pappug suddenly broke out in an odd song, strumming the ukulele. Something about being a human or a starfish and, oddly enough, hands.

"Thank you~!" Pappug said as he flashed a thumbs up. "Goodnight!"

Unfortunately, he found himself that he had been ignored, once again, for Camie was showing off her shirt.

"And this is a T-shirt from the 'Criminal' brand!" Camie explained. "It's a very popular clothing line on Fishman Island. Pappug was the one who designed the shirt, and someday, I want to be a designer like Pappug, too!"

"HEY!" cried said starfish. "WHY AREN'T YOU ALL LAUGHING?"

With that, Pappug suddenly slumped on the rail.

"Seriously, though," said Luffy, out-of-the-blue, "how can you actually talk?"

Pappug suddenly brightened up and twirled around to face the captain.

"An excellent question, my boy!" Pappug declared. "Back when I was little, I used to think that I was a human being, and by the time I finally realized I was a starfish, I was speaking the human tongue!"

"Does that actually work?" Luffy asked.

"Ah, the world works in strange and sometimes frightening ways, my boy," replied Pappug. "That's just the way it is!"

_Like I said,_ Blizzard thought. _Anything's possible in the Grand Line._

"So, as you can see," Pappug started, "I am Pappug the starfish, an up-and-coming fashion designer! Thank you all so much for coming to our rescue! I love you all, so much!"

"Well, talk about great timing!" Nami said. "There's something I need to ask you two."

**GRRRUUUMMMBBLLE!** As if on cue, Luffy's stomach started to make its usual noises, alerting its owner of sudden hunger.

"Uh-oh…" Luffy muttered. "Tummy alert…!"

Without warning, he suddenly pushed himself in between Nami and Camie.

"Luffy!" Nami cried. "What are you-"

"Sorry, Nami," Luffy said, "but my tummy comes first! Hey, Camie! How about those octopus balls, now, huh? Please? I'm starving!"

Blizzard suddenly licked his chops, hungrily. It was getting to close to lunchtime, anyway, and octopus sure sounded good, right now.

"Oh, right!" Camie said. "I completely forgot! Of course, you must have some octopus balls as thanks, and once you've tried Hacchin's, you'll practically be begging for more!"

"Hacchin?" Brook repeated.

"Hang on," Camie said as she pulled out a Transponder Snail. "I'll give him a call to let him know where we are."

**Bellip-bellip-bellip!** The Transponder Snail rang until someone on the other line picked it up.

"Hello!" Camie said. "Hacchin? It's me, Camie! Pappug and I got a little lost…sorry. Anyway, where are you?"

"**Oh…Camie, is it? MOHAHAHA!"**

Camie gasped silently.

"**You don't know who you're speaking to, do you? Well, it ain't who you thought it was!"**

"AAAAAAAAHH!" Camie screamed. "YOU'RE NOT HACCHIN!"

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	3. The Flying Fish Riders

**Ch. 3- The Flying Fish Riders**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Camie stared in horror at the Transponder Snail, or rather, who was on the other end of the line.<p>

"Who…who is this? Where's Hacchin? What have you done with him?"

"**This is the famous Makuro, from the moronic Makuro crew!"**

"**What the hell are you doing calling US "moronic"?"**

"Sounds like there's something wrong," Robin commented.

"What are you doing with Hacchin's Transponder Snail?" questioned Camie, angrily.

"**Why, we just roughed Hachi up a bit, that's all! MOHAHAHA~!"**

"Never!" Camie shouted. "Hacchin would never lose to the likes of you!"

"**Well, you're right about that, little lady, which is why we got some help from our good friends, the Flying Fish Riders!"**

**KA-CHUNK!** Someone else came on the line.

"**Nyuu~! Oh, Camie. It's you. Thank goodness you and Pappug are okay."**

"Hacchin!" Camie cried. "You didn't really let them beat you, did you?"

"**Yeah. I'm afraid they caught me off guard, a bit. Whatever you do, don't come looking for me! Nyuu~! I'll take these guys out, myself and come straight back! I'll be okay! Don't worry! Nyuu~!"**

**KA-CHUNK!** The line went back to the other speaker.

"**MOHAHAHAHA! Y'know, Camie, we're about to sell your friend off, real soon! Octopus fishmen are pretty rare! If you wanna save him, be my guest! We're over at the Sabaody Archipelago, in the waters five kilometers east from Grove 44, at the base of the Flying Fish Riders!"**

"**No, Camie! Don't come an inch closer, whatever you do!"**

**WHAP!** A smack was heard on the other end of the line.

"**SHADDUP, you octo-freak!"**

"**Nyuu…!"**

"**Well, see ya later, Camie!"**

**KA-CHUNK!** The other person hung up, leaving Camie staring at the Transponder Snail in shock.

The Straw Hats also stared, just not as shocked as the mermaid was.

"H…Hacchin…!" Camie muttered.

"What about the octopus balls?" asked Luffy, his mind still on his stomach.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Franky and Sanji shouted.

Nami, however, was showing a bit of unease.

That voice she heard on the other side of the Transponder Snail…it sounded awfully familiar. Perhaps it was just her, but still, it put a bothersome itch in the back of her mind.

"I'm really sorry, Luffy," said Camie, "but…is it all right if I give you octopus balls another time? I have to rescue Hacchin, right now!"

"Ah~!" Luffy whined. "But I'm hungry~!"

**GRRRUUUMMMBLLE!** His stomach let out another growl.

"Now, hang on, Camie!" Nami said. "I don't mean to impose or anything, but if you're going to rescue this friend of yours from those kidnappers, then we'd be glad to help you out! Well, actually, to be more accurate, the guys will help you out."

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Usopp and Franky snapped, questioningly.

"And in return," said Nami, "you have to show us how to get to Fishman Island! How about it?"

"Are you serious, Nami?" Camie asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Well, it really has to be okay with my captain," Nami said, pointing to Luffy.

"So, you'll help me save Hacchin, then…right, Luffy?" asked Camie.

"Yeah, okay," said Luffy, still a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get any octopus balls. "Who's this Hacchin guy?"

"He's my best friend," Camie explained. "He's also my boss. He runs the octopus ball shop that I work at. The octopus balls he makes are outta this world!"

Luffy's eyes suddenly widened at the statement.

"THEN WE REALLY HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" he declared. "ALL RIGHT, MEN! WE'RE GONNA RESCUE THE OCTOPUS BALLS OR DIE TRYING!"

"YEAH~!" Usopp, Sanji, Franky, and Brook cheered.

_Doesn't Luffy mean that we're gonna Camie's friend and not the food?_ Blizzard thought, questioningly. _I don't think that I'll ever get these people._

"Well, that settles it, then," said Nami as she sat down on the mast next to Camie. "So, you know the way, right, Camie?"

"Uh-uh," Camie answered as she opened a map.

"Grove 44 is an island at the very eastern edge of the Sabaody Archipelago," explained Pappug. "If we head towards the archipelago, we should reach this place on the way. Five kilometers before we reach the archipelago, we just have to head due west. The rest we leave to the fishes."

"The fishes?" Nami repeated, questioningly.

_What fishes?_ Blizzard thought.

"Right then," Camie said as she waddled over to the portside rail. "Let's do this. HEY, YOU GUYS~!"

Suddenly, a large school of fish appeared on the surface of the water.

"WHOA~!" Luffy cried in amazement. "Look at all that fish!"

"Excuse us," called Camie, "but we'd appreciate it if you gave us directions, please!"

The fish appeared to be speaking in an entirely different language. Even Blizzard and Chopper didn't understand, and yet Camie seemed to listening intently.

"I see," said Camie. "Apparently, the fish are afraid of the Flying Fish Riders, so they won't get too close, but they'll show us the way!"

"Wow!" Nami said. "You can talk to fish! I had no idea that mermaids could do that!"

"Hey, Camie!" Luffy said. "Maybe with you around, we'd be able to catch so much fish that I'll never go hungry again!"

"You better watch your mouth, dumb-ass…" Sanji growled as he pulled on the right side of Luffy's face and stretched it.

"But how are we going to follow the fish?" Nami wondered aloud.

"Just watch and learn," said a chuckling Pappug.

**SPLISH! SPLASH!** The fish suddenly started to splash about in the water.

Luffy's eyes started to twinkle in amazement.

"SO COOL~!" he exclaimed.

Blizzard looked through the railing bars, equally as amazed as Luffy.

_Whoa…!_ he thought. _Who'd have thought…!_

"I didn't think that fish could do this!" Usopp chimed in. "Unbelievable! They're drawing us an arrow on the ocean's surface!"

Indeed they were. On the surface, all the splashing that the fishes were causing had made an arrow on the surface of the water, pointing west.

"So we just have to follow the arrow, right, Camie?" asked Nami.

"That's right!" Camie answered.

"Wow, Camie!" Luffy said. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Oh, stop," Camie said, flattered as she scratched the back of her head. "You're embarrassing me!"

"No, really!" Luffy said as he gave Camie several slaps on the back. "You're awesome!"

Nami felt a bit of jealousy in her chest, but decided to ignore it.

"All right, then!" Usopp said as he rushed to the helm. "I'll steer!"

"Turn it to 4 o'clock, if you please," said Robin.

"You got it!" Usopp said as he steered the _Sunny_ in the direction the fish were pointing.

"All right, men!" Luffy shouted. "LET'S GO!"

"YEAH~!" the rest of the crew cried out.

XXX

A moment later, the Straw Hats were now following the school of fish to the Sabaody Archipelago.

By this time had finished his training and jumped down from the crow's nest and onto the deck.

"Hey, Zoro!" greeted Luffy.

"Hey," Zoro greeted back. "So, we're setting off, eh? What happened? Did we find a way to Fishman Island?"

"We'll just forget about that, for now," said Luffy. "Anyway, look at this!" He pointed to Camie. "This is Camie! She's a real, live mermaid! Cool, right?"

"It's nice to meet you," Camie greeted.

"A mermaid, huh?" Zoro said. A mental image of Kokoro appeared in his head, and then it just…disappeared. "First time I ever seen one."

"HE JUST ERASED THE MEMORY!" Chopper announced in shock.

"We're taking a bit of a detour so we can save her friend's octopus balls," explained Luffy.

**GUURRRRGLLLE!** At the mention of food, Luffy's stomach started rumbling, again.

"I know, tummy, I know," Luffy said as he rubbed it gently. "I'm hungry, too!"

"I can't help but worry, though," said Camie. "Hacchin sounded so weak. They must be doing terrible things to him."

"Now, now, Camie," said Pappug, trying to calm the mermaid. "No need to feel distressed! We know the guy! He's a fighter! He'll be okay." He turned to Luffy. "Anyhow, you and your friends sure were quick to offer your help, but…are you sure you guys can hold your own?"

"Sure we can," said Luffy. "We're a strong bunch." He turned to Blizzard and began to scratch his ears. "Besides, Blizzard needs some exercise, anyway. Right, buddy?"

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked, as if to say, "Hell, yeah!"

"Well, it's only fair to warn you," Pappug began, "there isn't just ONE gang of kidnappers and such around here. There are plenty more of these kinds of people on the Sabaody Archipelago! Human trading really brings in the big Berries around here!"

Sanji lit a cigarette, took a drag, and then blew out of a puff of smoke.

"Selling human lives for money," the chef said. "That's just wrong."

_Not to mention downright inhumane,_ thought an angered Blizzard. He had only heard of this sort of thing through the townsfolk back at Rivet Island, but he didn't think that it actually happened in some parts of the world.

"Plus," Pappug continued, "seeing as how mermaids are even more valuable, the Makuro crew have been after Camie, here, for quite some time! Hacchin probably got worried, thinking that we had been kidnapped, and came looking for us after we got eaten by that Sea Rabbit!"

"That has to be it," said a guilty-sounding Camie. "I mean, Hacchin is a kind, caring, and straight-forward person. This is probably all my fault. I never should have left."

Zoro sat down on the stairs nearby and took a drink of water.

"You know," he said, "when I heard 'Hachi' and octopus, I can't help but think back to the time when I fought a certain idiot Fishman."

"Well, if it is that guy," said Sanji as he blew out another puff of smoke, "then screw him. I wouldn't help him, even if you paid me!"

"Same here," said Luffy. "Not after the way he and his buddies hurt Nami. I'll never forgive anyone who does that."

_Luffy,_ Nami thought.

"Usually, Hacchin would be able to beat those guys without breaking a sweat," Pappug said, "but who would've thought that those no-good Flying Fish Riders would help out the Makuro crew?"

"Who're the Flying Fish Riders?" asked Franky.

"Another gang of kidnappers that starting to cause a ruckus here, not too long ago," Pappug explained. "They say that when you become their target, well, you might as well kiss your butt goodbye!"

_They're that bad?_ Blizzard thought, questioningly.

"Their boss, a man named 'Duval', is some guy wearing an iron mask over his face," said Pappug. "Nobody really knows what he looks like. Apparently, they're looking for somebody, because they've been searching every pirate ship that comes by these waters!"

"Sounds like a pest, if you ask me," said Franky with a grunt.

_For once, we agree on something,_ thought Blizzard.

"Anyway, Camie," said Luffy. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll save the octopus balls!"

"Don't you mean the guy who's selling them?" Pappug questioned.

"Thank you so much, Luffy!"

"No problem!" Luffy said. "Now then. Brook! Play us a song to get us in the mood!"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho~! My pleasure, Mister Luffy!" said Brook.

With that, Brook began to play "Binks's Brew" on his violin. Before long, everyone's mood began to lighten up at the song.

Luffy and Nami began to dance around the deck, the former gently twirling and pulling the latter close to him.

Chopper and Pappug spun each other around.

Franky began to do his usual dance, and, of course, poor tone-deaf Blizzard howled along, his "singing" sounding rather off-key, but the crew didn't mind.

Camie laughed at the show before her. Who knew that pirates could have such fun?

The fish in the water also seemed to be doing a dance of their own, splashing about, when suddenly, they froze, and then the arrow dispersed, the fish swimming off in different directions.

"W-what the…?" Usopp muttered. "Hey, guys! We've got trouble!"

Everyone looked to the sides and saw that the fish were now swimming away.

"What's going on, Camie?" asked Nami.

"They said, 'We're sorry,'" Camie translated, "'but this is as far as we'll go!'"

**Grr~!** Blizzard snarled and growled.

"What's going on?" Luffy questioned.

"It's them!" Pappug cried. "The Flying Fish Riders!"

"What? Where?" Luffy asked as he jumped to the figurehead. "I don't see them!"

Camie began to waddle up to the helm, with some difficulty due to the lower half of her body.

"Camie, wait!" Nami called. "Come back here! You should be hiding! Aren't these guys after you!"

Camie ignored Nami and pointed up the sky.

"You won't find them in the water!" she said. "It's the air you have to look out for!"

"The…air?" Luffy repeated as he looked up the sky.

**RUFF!** Blizzard barked out in warning.

_HEADS UP!_ the wolf-dog shouted in thought.

Luffy seemed to hear his dogs thoughts, for something whizzed over him, forcing him to duck down.

Something fell into the water nearby, creating huge splashes.

Up in the air, it was revealed to be a trio of men…on huge flying fishes.

"The fish!" Usopp cried. "They're flying!"

"AWESOME~!" Luffy exclaimed.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT, YOU MORON!" barked Zoro.

"Looks like they wanna fight!" Franky said.

"So they really ARE flying fish!"

The flying fish circled the _Sunny_.

"Hey!" called the man on the 1 flying fish. "Did you see that flag!"

"Yeah," answered another man on the 23 flying fish. "Those guys are the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Call the boss!"

"Right!"

"We only came here for one damn mermaid, but it looks like we've hit the jackpot!"

"Boss Duval is really gonna flip when he hears this, and in a good way, that is!"

With that, the Flying Fish Riders began to dive towards the _Sunny_, again.

"They're coming back!" Sanji called out.

"STAY AWAY~!" Usopp cried as he began to steer the ship away as fast as he could.

As the Flying Fish Riders drew closer, they suddenly dropped something. They were bombs!

"Bombs, huh?" Zoro questioned as he drew his swords.

"Bastards!" Luffy cursed. "Gum-Gum…"

"72 Pound…"

"PISTOL!"

"CANNON!"

**KABOOM!** The bombs exploded once the attacks made contact.

**WHOOSH!** The Flying Fish Riders raced over them, again.

"Phew!" Usopp sighed. "That was way too close!"

"Be careful!" Camie warned. "Once a flying fish is outta the water, it'll stay in the air for at least 5 minutes!"

"What?" Usopp gasped.

Up in the air, one of the Flying Fish Riders was speaking into a Transponder Snail.

"That's right, Boss Duval! It's the Straw Hat Pirates, plain as day…w-what? But sir…ugh…fine. Hey! Boss wants us to pull back!"

"What? But the captain has a 300,000,000 Berry bounty on his head!"

"These are the boss's orders! Let's go!"

"Rrgh…fine, but I don't get this!"

With that, the Flying Fish Riders flew off, back to wherever they came from, leaving Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats confused.

"That's weird," said Luffy.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere on a port island the shape of a horseshoe.

"Hey, Makuro."

"Yes, my lord Duval!"

"It seems that Camie is on a pirate ship."

"What? A pirate ship? For real?"

**SMASH!** A huge shadowy figure crushed a wine glass in their hand, startling the trio of fishmen that were standing in front of them.

The figure wore a huge leather jacket with red fur linings…and an iron mask.

"I'm damn sick of waiting," said the figure. "I'm damn sick and tired of waiting! I've been waiting all this time for that certain ship…and I'm gonna kill him. The pirate who ruined my life!"

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	4. Enter: Iron Mask Duval

**Ch. 4- Enter: Iron Mask Duval**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>All was quite now since the Flying Fish Riders ceased their assault on the Straw Hats.<p>

"Looks like they're gone," said Usopp.

"At least for now, anyway," added Sanji.

"It seemed like they had some communication," Robin chimed in. "Perhaps an order to retreat, although I wouldn't know why."

_Maybe they're just a bunch of scared-y cats,_ Blizzard thought as he scratched at a flea in his ear. _Wouldn't blame 'em, really. We are a gang of notorious pirates, after all._

"I wanna ride on a flying fish!" Luffy hollered. "I didn't know they could fly for five minutes at a time!"

"Anyway," said Sanji, "there are lots of these flying fish guys where we're going. We should prepare for battle. I didn't think they'd actually diving at us from the sky…"

"How about I bring the cannons out on the deck?" an eager Usopp asked.

"That's the spirit, Long Nose!" Franky said.

Camie, meanwhile, was still worried about her friend.

"I wonder if Hacchin's doing okay," she said.

"You should really worry about yourself, Camie," Pappug said. "Remember, Makuro is after YOU!"

XXX

Back at the Flying Fish Riders' hideout, East of the Sabaody Archipelago, the ones that had been dispatched had returned.

"Boss Duval!" called the tall, fat one. "Why'd you call us back?"

"If you'd left it to me," the shorter, lanky one began, "then we'd have both the mermaid AND the pirates!"

"MORONS!"

**KABANG! TAK-TAK-TAK-TAK!** Someone shot four harpoons at the two men, forcing them to jump away.

It was their boss: Duval, still sporting his iron mask.

"You know damn well," he began, "that I wanna catch them pirates alive!"

"Uh-oh," one Flying Fish Rider muttered, nervously. "The boss is using his accent, again!"

"When I think of that man, ah feel it," said Duval, "like a big scar in the middle of mah back!"

"B-boss!" said another Flying Fish Rider. "Please! Calm down!"

"Is today the day that ah will finally skin his hide?" Duval questioned. "THAT MAN HAS RUINED MAH WHOLE LIFE!"

"Oh, man," said another Flying Fish Rider. "His accent's really thick. He's gotta be pissed!"

"AH'M GONNA BE THE GUY WHO KILLS THAT MAN, YOU GOT ME?" Duval roared at one of the riders, his visible eye glaring hatefully through the mask.

"Y-yes, boss!" the man stammered. "We understand! He ABSOLUTELY can't be allowed to live!"

"GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Duval barked. "DO JUST AS AH SAY!"

"Y-yes, boss!"

"Hey! Makuro gang!" Duval called to the three fishmen.

"Huh?" muttered an Arowana fishman.

"Yes, Duva?" asked a Pop-eyed Goldfish fishman.

"Will you two dumb-asses show some manners?" barked a Gulper Eel fishman.

The trio were the Makuro gang, Makuro, Tansui, and Gyaro.

"Ho-ho!" chuckled Tansui. "'Duva'. That's funny, Gyaro."

"Why you…!" Makuro growled, but then turned to Duval. "Hey, there, Boss Duval! You called?"

"Listen to him, boss," said Gyaro. "This guy's a real bumpkin! Ooh-heh-heh!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Makuro barked before he turned to Duval, again. "MOHAHAHA! Sorry about that, Boss Duval. These two as are dumb as bricks! They don't even know how to talk right!"

"Heh-heh-heh," Duval chuckled. "That's all right. To me, they're like messengers from the heavens, bringing good fortune. I'm so grateful, that I have no words to say 'thank you'."

"Just say it, then," said Tansui.

"I SAID SHUT IT, TANSUI!" Makuro snarled.

"Thanks to you all," said Duval, "I will finally meet the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Straw Hat Pirates?" Makuro repeated. "Never heard of them!"

Close by, a familiar figure heard everything, and gasped.

_The Straw Hats…?_ he thought. _So I heard right, after all…oh, no._

"That man is with them," said Duval. "The man that ah've wanted to kill for so long! He's on the Straw Hats' pirate ship! AH'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!"

"B-b-boss, calm down! You're letting your accent come out, again!"

_Man, he must really hate this guy,_ thought Makuro.

"Hey!" called the figure. "Hey, you! Big guy!"

"SHADDUP!" barked Makuro. "It's 'Boss Duval', you damn octopus!"

The figure was revealed to be none other than…Hachi of the former Arlong Pirates. He must be the fishman that the Makuro gang and the Flying Fish Riders had taken prisoner.

"Did those pirates capture Camie?" asked Hachi. "Are they coming here, too?"

"Yeah," answered one of the Flying Fish Riders. "They're coming this way. Seems your mermaid friend asked them for help."

"Whatever the case is," said another Flying Fish Rider, "she's not their prisoner. Nevertheless, we'll capture her and those pirates and sell them off to the human market!"

_I wouldn't be too sure about that, fatso,_ Hachi growled in thought. _They're stronger than they like! Trust me!_

In spite of this, Hachi was worried. He knew that Nami was now a part of the Straw Hats, and if anything, she probably still hated him for all the torment that he and Arlong and his fellow crewmates had given her those last 8 years. He had to find some way to get out of there before the Straw Hats got here, otherwise, they'd probably beat him senseless!

He could just imagine Nami, a hateful, menacing glare in her eyes, and Luffy, just as menacing as Nami, cracking his knuckles and growling like a feral, bloodthirsty beast!

"**Boss Duval! It's the Straw Hat Pirates!"**

"So they're here," Duval muttered.

"H-hey, Makuro!" Hachi said. "If you let me go now, I'll make you as many octopus balls as you want! Free of charge!"

"Forget it!" spat Makuro. "What do you think I am, some kind of a glutton? MOHAHAHA~! Your days are numbered, octopus! Accept it!"

"Is that man on that ship?" Duval called, questioningly.

"**Yes, sir!"**

In the distance, the _Thousand Sunny_ began to come into view.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's a little short, but I like to keep people in suspense!<p>

Read and review, please!


	5. Friend or Foe?

**Ch. 5- Friend or Foe?**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats had arrived at the hideout.<p>

"There it is!" cried Usopp. "We made it!"

"The Flying Fish Riders hideout!" added Chopper.

"This must be where they're keeping Hacchin!" Camie chimed in.

"Don't worry, Camie," said Sanji with hearts in his eyes. "We'll rescue your friend in no time."

"Thank you, so much, Sanji," said a grateful Camie.

"Good," said Luffy, who was busy trying to quiet down his noisy stomach, which persisted in reminding him that it was hungry. "I can't keep my tummy from grumbling!"

"Be careful, everyone!" Camie called in warning. "The Makuro Gang has caught me about 30 times!"

"THAT'S TOO MANY TIMES!" Usopp snapped. "YOU'VE ALSO BEEN EATEN TOO MANY TIMES!"

Blizzard felt a chill going down his spine. His inner sense of danger was telling him that there was suspicious going on around here.

"It's strangely quiet," Nami commented. "Hey, Luffy!"

"ONWARD!" Luffy demanded. "SAVE THE OCTOPUS BALLS!"

"Luffy, listen!" Nami called. "This isn't an island, it's a town built way out at sea."

"Why are those guys living all the way out here?" questioned Usopp.

"HEY, HACCHIN!" Camie called. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"COME ON OUT, MAKURO GANG!" Pappug shouted. "GIVE HACHI BACK!"

XXX

Hachi gasped as he saw the Straw Hats' flag flapping in the breeze.

_Oh, no,_ he thought. _They're here! I can't let 'em see me! Nyuu~!_

"Hachi INK JET!" the octopus fishman shouted.

**FLOOSH!** He squirted out a jet of ink in the air.

XXX

"I see someone in that cage up ahead," said Chopper.

"Hey! It might be Hacchin!" said Camie.

"I don't see anybody around!" Pappug acknowledged. "What luck! Must be snack time!"

"Shh!" Luffy shushed. "Don't mention food! My tummy will hear you!"

"That aside," said Usopp as he turned to Camie and Pappug, "are you two clueless? This is obviously a trap! They're hiding somewhere and using your friend as bait!"

Camie and Pappug dropped their jaws in shock.

"HOW UNTRUSTING!" Camie exclaimed.

"I NEVER IMAGINED SOMETHING SO AWFUL!" Pappug shouted.

"AND YOU WONDER WHY YOU KEEP GETTING YOURSELVES CAUGHT!" Franky barked.

"Hey! Camie! Pappug! I'm right here, and I'm okay! Don't worry about me! Nyuu~!"

Camie and Pappug soon saw Hachi, practically drenched in his own ink.

"AHH!" Camie screamed. "HACCHIN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU'RE PITCH BLACK?"

"DID THOSE CREEPS BURN YOU?" Pappug questioned.

"Huh?" Hachi questioned. "No! I…uh…I have my reasons. Anyway, it's a trap! Stay away from here! Nyuu~! You guys know that I'm strong, right? I'll be okay! Just go!"

Zoro grunted.

"Who the hell is he trying to fool?" he grumbled. "I'd recognize that voice and that silhouette anywhere."

Nami was sweating bullets. She, too, recognized the voice and the shape.

Luffy seemed to sense his navigator's unease and gently took her hand in his and smiled a soft smile of reassurance. Nami smiled back, but she still felt suspicious about this.

"I think I know what's going on," she said.

"You think so, huh?" Luffy asked.

"Well, let's just ask him," said Sanji. "Hey! How's Arlong and the others doing?"

"Huh? Arlong?" Hachi answered. "Oh! He, Chew, and Kurobi were all caught by the Marines! I'm the only one who managed to get away! Now I'm running an octopus ball shop!"

Luffy gasped.

"Arlong…?" he whispered.

Hachi, the ink now dripping off his body, realized that he had just given himself away and gasped.

"I knew it!" Nami declared. "I knew it was you!"

"You know him?" Robin asked.

"We more than know him, Robin," Usopp answered. "We had a run-in with him and his pals before! A long time ago, these fishmen guys called the Arlong Pirates came and took over Nami's home town! That octopus was Arlong's first mate!"

"So he's an old enemy, huh?" Franky questioned.

"Yup," answered Usopp. "But, of course, I led Luffy, Sanji, and a Zoro in a charge. We raided their headquarters and defeated them, lickety-split!"

"Wow…!" Chopper said in amazement.

_That's not how Luffy said it went,_ Blizzard thought. _He told me that _he_ led the charge! What a damn liar!_

"Arlong and the rest of his crew were arrested by the Marines," said Usopp, "but it looks like the octopus managed to get away. Damn."

"I see," Brook said, taking a sip of tea. "People have…histories."

"So you're 'Hacchin', huh?" Luffy questioned. "Well, screw you! We wouldn't save you for squat! You were a part of the Arlong Pirates, after all!"

**Gulp!** Hachi swallowed the lump in his throat.

"But…before we go," started Luffy, "are your octopus balls really that good?"

"Will you stop thinking with your stomach, for once?" Sanji asked.

"This is just stupid," said Zoro.

"You guys know Hacchin?" asked Camie. "Does that mean you're his friends, too?"

"No, we're not!" snarled Zoro.

"EEK!" yelped Camie. "So scary!"

"Turn this ship around!" Luffy ordered as he jumped onto the deck and walked passed Camie.

"But, Luffy-" the mermaid began.

"No!" Luffy barked. "We're not saving him! Octopus balls be damned!" He pulled Nami close to himself. "He hurt my navigator. I'll never forgiver anyone who does that! Ever!"

"N-Nami," Camie stammered.

"I'm sorry, Camie," Nami apologized, "but…it's Luffy's decision. I had no idea that Hachi was your friend."

"So…you won't help, then…" Camie whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes. She then turned to the prow. "HACCHIN!"

"Camie!" Hachi called. "It'll be okay! Just go back! It's a trap!"

"No!" Camie called back. "I won't leave you! I'll save you, myself, if I have to! After all, you've saved me and Pappug, right? C'mon, Pappug!"

"To think," Pappug began, "we actually trusted you! Turns out that you guys are just like every other pirate out there! Coldhearted!"

"Shut up…!" growled Zoro.

**SPLASH!** Camie and Pappug jumped into the water below.

"We're coming, Hacchin!" Camie called.

"Hang on!" Pappug added.

**SPLASH!** Something came out of the water and grabbed Camie and Pappug. It was the Makuro Gang.

"We got her!" exclaimed Gyaro.

"EEK!" Camie screamed.

"YIKES!" Pappug yelped.

"YOU TWO AREN'T AS TOUGH AS YOU PRETEND TO BE!" Usopp yelled.

"Yes!" said Makuro. "We're rich! Filthy, stinking rich, I tell ya! MOHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hachi can't save you, this time!" added Gyaro.

"We won't let you get away this time, Camie!" Tansui chimed in.

Sanji seethed at the sight. There was nothing he couldn't stand more than seeing a damsel in distress, especially a mermaid.

"Those bastards…!" the cook growled. "Camie didn't do anything wrong! Can't we at least save HER?"

"Wait a minute, Sanji!" Nami said.

The navigator looked ahead and saw Hachi, banging his head against the cage bars in a feeble attempt to break free. As he did, small tears began to well up in his eyes.

Nami heaved a sigh. Along with Arlong, he had caused Nami and her family and friends a lot of grief, but even he showed that he could be kind, especially now that Camie was in danger.

"Let's save Hachi, too," said Nami.

"What?" Usopp questioned. "Nami, have you lost it?"

"Hachi's okay," Nami said with a smile. "He's actually kind of harmless! Besides, we did promise Camie, remember?"

"You sure about this?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," Nami answered before she turned to her captain, who was standing on the figurehead with his back turned to her. "Luffy? You're the captain! What do you say we do?"

There was a pause. Then, Luffy took in a deep inhale through his nose, and then sighed.

"Well…" he began, "I'm still mad at him for what he did…but…if you really want to, Nami…" he turned to Nami, revealing a drooling mouth and eyes formed into octopus balls, "…then we'll save the octopus guy, too."

"YOUR EYES TURNED INTO OCTOPUS BALLS!" Usopp gasped.

XXX

Underwater, it was revealed that the Flying Fish Riders were now poised to jump out and strike.

"**Are you ready, Flying Fish Riders?"** Duval asked from a Transponder Snail.

"Ready when you are, Boss Duval," answered one of the Flying Fish Riders.

XXX

**WROING! FWOOP!** Luffy stretched his arms out, grabbing both Camie and Pappug as he jumped from the _Sunny_.

"Whoa!" Makuro cried. "He's got Devil Fruit powers!"

**TMP!** Luffy landed on the concrete behind Hachi's cage.

"All right!" he called. "I got 'em!"

"Bastard!" Makuro cursed.

"Luffy!" Camie cried.

"You came!" Pappug said.

"Straw Hat Luffy!" Hachi cried. "Thank you so much! You're so awesome, you know that? I'm in your debt!"

"Zoro!" Luffy called out. "Break the cage open and cut the octopus's ropes!"

"You got it!" Zoro called back as he prepared to draw his swords.

"I'd be careful, if I were you, Straw Hat Pirates!" Makuro hollered in warning. "You're smack dab in the middle of our trap! The Flying Fish Riders are preparing to ambush all of ya!"

XXX

Underwater, the Flying Fish Riders were preparing to jump out at Duval's command.

"**ATTACK!"**

"Right, boss!"

XXX

Luffy made his usual cocky smirk.

**KRIK! KRAK!** He popped his knuckles.

"By sea or sky…whatever!" said the Straw Hat captain.

Zoro and Brook drew their swords.

Chopper had shifted into Heavy Point, roaring to the heavens.

Robin had sprouted a few extra arms.

Nami armed herself with her Perfect Clima-Tact.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, feet prepared to kick.

Usopp…struck a fighting stance.

Blizzard licked his chops, fangs prepared to bite.

Franky armed himself with his arm bazooka.

"You wanted a fight," Luffy began, "so you got one!"

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	6. Straw Hats vs Flying Fish Riders

**Ch. 6- Straw Hats vs. Flying Fish Riders**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>There was a long, eerie silence. The only thing that broke it was the sound of the waves, gurgling.<p>

"Camie! Pappug!" Hachi cried. "Whatever you do, don't get in the way! It's too dangerous!"

Makuro growled in frustration.

"C'mon!" he shouted. "Take back Camie, already!"

**KRIK! KRAK!** Luffy cracked his knuckles once again.

"Bring it on, flying fish," he said, cocky grin still plastered on his face.

**GLUB! GLUB!** The water started to bubble, thus causing the Straw Hats to be on the alert, Blizzard especially, for he started to growl.

"Here they come!" Zoro exclaimed. "Get ready!"

**SPLOOSH!** The Flying Fish Riders came leaping out of the water and prepared to dive down at the _Sunny_.

"Now," Luffy began, "who's got the freshest fish?"

**SWOOSH!** The flying fish dive-bombed the _Sunny_, hitting her sails and hull. However, one of the riders felt a pair of hands grab him from behind. Looking back, he saw that it was Luffy!

"I got him!" Luffy exclaimed.

One flying fish was about to dive toward the ship, but then…

_CRACKER!_

**BONK!** Blizzard jumped out of nowhere, delivering a devastating head-butt on the flying fish, causing it fall into unconsciousness. It soon plummeted into the water below, taking its rider with it. Blizzard landed on the starboard railing, licking his chops.

However, his sensitive ears soon picked up the whistling sound of bombs beginning to descend. Looking up, he saw that the Flying Fish Riders were dropping bombs on the ship, once again.

"GAH!" cried Usopp. "THEY'RE GONNA BOMB US!"

**LEAP!** Sanji jumped and **WHAK-WHAK-WHAK-WHAK!** He kicked the bombs away, causing them all to explode from a distance.

**KABOOM!**

"If you let any of these bombs hit the ladies," said Sanji, "I'll kill you!"

"Hey, guys!" Chopper called out. "Luffy's on a flying fish!"

"Somebody, tie up the sails!" Nami shouted. "They'll get in the way!"

"Just let him go," said Sanji.

Luffy was still clinging onto one of the Flying Fish Riders.

"Hey!" he said. "Trade places with me!"

"H-hey, wait a minute!" stuttered the Flying Fish Rider.

Before he could protest, Luffy tossed the Flying Fish Rider off and took his seat, grabbing onto the handlebars.

"WHOO~!" cheered Luffy. "This is AWESOME! I'm FLYING~! YAHOO~!"

Just then, one of the Flying Fish Riders pulled out a Transponder Snail.

"Dive!" he commanded.

"**Roger that."**

Without warning, the Flying Fish Riders dove back into the water…taking Luffy with them!

"LUFFY!" cried Chopper.

"MISTER LUFFY!" cried Brook.

XXX

A moment later, Luffy had been rescued by Blizzard and was currently being scolded by Nami.

"I wish you would stop screwing around during a fight!" the navigator shouted, her anger hiding her inner worry.

**KOFF! GASP!** Luffy, soaking wet, a huge bump in his head, (courtesy of Nami), and struggling for air, coughed up the water in his lungs.

"S…sorry…!" he choked out.

"It's okay," said Nami. "Just…don't do it, again, okay?"

"What I don't understand," Franky started before he turned to Chopper and Brook, who were also sopping wet and had bumps on their heads (also from the navigator), "IS THAT WHY YOU TWO DECIDED TO JUMP IN AFTER HIM!"

"S-sorry…" Chopper coughed.

"Y-yes," Brook gasped. "S-so sorry for causing trouble."

"In the end, we had to save three idiots who couldn't swim!" Nami shouted. "We were put in danger, too, you know! Don't make things harder than they already are!"

Meanwhile, with Luffy temporarily incapacitated, it appeared that this was the Makuro Gang's chance to grab Camie.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Makuro questioned. "Get that mermaid!"

"Uh-oh!" Camie gasped.

"Hey, Straw Hats!" called Pappug. "A little help would be nice!"

**KLANK! SPLASH!**

"Huh?" muttered Makuro. "What was that?"

"I'm FREE!"

The trio of fishmen looked back and saw that Hachi was now free of his bonds, courtesy of Zoro.

"Oh, thank you, Roronoa!" said a grateful Hachi. "You're a great guy, you know that? Nyuu~!"

"It was captain's orders," Zoro said, "so pay it no mind."

"GAH!" Gyaro gasped. "Hachi's free!"

"Hacchin!" Camie cheered.

"Hachi!" Pappug cried.

"You bastards," seethed Hachi. "While I was all tied up, you treated my like I was your punching bag!"

"Ho-ho!" Tansui huffed. "Looks like I still beat you enough! Now, I'm gonna have to finish you with my Fishman Karate!"

"MOHAHAHA!" laughed Makuro. "If you can still mouth off like that, you unlucky fool, then you clearly haven't had enough!"

"Bring it on!" declared Gyaro as he armed himself with his sword. "I've developed a new sword technique, Goldfish Style, just for cuttin you up! The water will run red with your blood!"

Suddenly, Hachi charged forward, and **WHAM!** He punched the Makuro Gang with his three right fists, sending all three flying before they could even get a chance to attack.

"Octopus Ball FRENZY!" he cried.

"WE'LL LET YOU OFF EASY, TODAY!" the Makuro Gang hollered.

"HACCHIN!"

Hachi looked over and saw Camie and Pappug running toward. Before he knew it, they flew at him, wrapping their arms around him in a big hug, which he returned.

"Oh, Hacchin!" Camie cried as tears of joy flowed from her eyes. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Sorry for making you worry, guys," Hachi apologized, "but I-"

"Don't worry about it, Hachi!" Pappug said. Just then, he spotted something up in the air, coming in for a landing. "AAH! HACHI, BEHIND YOU!"

It was revealed to be one of the Flying Fish Riders, diving in, armed with a harpoon.

"Don't forget," he started, "this is our home turf! We Flying Fish Riders are gonna make a fortune off of you and your little girlfriend, fishman!"

Just when it seemed that Hachi was about to be impaled…

**SWISH!** Zoro appeared out of nowhere, slashing the flying fish and it rider.

**KRASH!** They both crash landed in a nearby hut.

"Roronoa!" Hachi cried.

"You really need to follow through," said Zoro. "You just stay back. We'll handle these chumps."

"Roronoa…" Hachi said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "A million thanks to you! I'm sorry about before! I must've really hurt you with my Six-Sword Style!"

"I don't remember you hitting me, even once!" Zoro retorted.

"Really?" Hachi asked.

On the _Sunny_, another one of the Flying Fish Riders was preparing to dive toward the ship.

"Here they come, again!" Usopp cried.

**BABOOM!** Usopp fired one of the ship's cannons, landing a hit.

"Yes! I Got him!" Usopp exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

"Great job, Usopp!" praised Chopper.

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked in agreement.

XXX

Back at the hideout, Duval was speaking to one of his men via a Transponder Snail. However, a closer look revealed that he was no longer wearing his iron mask, but his face was now concealed in shadow.

"Will someone do a 'Zero Fight'?" he asked. "I'll pay one million in medical expenses."

XXX

Back up in the air, a huge, muscular man had let go of the handlebars of his flying fish, swinging a huge iron mace.

"You got it, boss!" he said. "I'll take care of this! OUTTA MY WAY!"

The other Flying Fish Riders soon got out of the man's path as he began to dive towards the _Sunny_.

"Uh-oh!" Chopper said. "There's a big guy coming this way, and he's swinging an iron mace around!" He turned to Sanji and Luffy. "I wonder what their boss was talking about. Something about…medical expenses?"

"He let go of the handlebars!" Sanji pointed out. "Is he trying to crash into us on purpose? At his size and speed, the ship won't hold if he does!" He turned to Luffy. "Luffy, you handle the fish. I'll take the muscle bound gorilla!"

"Got it!" Luffy said.

"Get ready, pirates!" the Flying Fish rider yelled. "At the speed I'm falling at, a body like mine will cause as much damage as a meteor."

**LEAP!** Luffy and Sanji jumped into the air.

"Since he's flying like that," said Sanji, "he'll take more damage than normal!"

"Right!" Luffy said. "Gum-Gum…BALLOON!"

**FWOOP!** Luffy took in a huge amount of air and inflated his body like a big rubber ball.

**WHAM! BAM!** Sanji delivered a kick to the rider's face, while the flying fish landed face-first in Luffy's expanded belly.

While the rider fell from the force of Sanji's kick, Luffy grabbed the flying fish, deflating his stomach as he did, and then pile-drove it down into the deck of the ship.

**KABAM!**

"You guys are so awesome!" Chopper cheered in amazement.

**TMP!** Luffy landed beside the flying fish.

"Here's tonight's dinner!" he said.

_I thought you wanted to ride on of these things,_ Blizzard thought. _Ah, what the hell…I don't think I'll ever understand his mind._

"It's much bigger up close," commented Robin.

**SWOOSH!** Another Flying Fish Rider dived at Usopp, who ducked just in the nick of time.

"There are dozens of these guys!" Usopp cried. "They just keep coming! What'll we do?"

"I wanna ride one~!" Luffy whined. "I'm not gonna quit just because I almost drowned, last time!"

"Oh, just give it up, moron!" Nami said. "If you end up going underwater again, I won't have Blizzard save you!"

"What's wrong with me?"

Everyone turned their attention to Brook, who was down on his hands and knees.

"What's the matter with you, Brook?" asked Luffy.

"This is my first major battle with you, the Straw Hat Pirates," Brook answered. "It'd be such a dishonor if I prove myself to be useless!" He suddenly sat up, drawing his sword. "I wonder how many of those flying fish I can take out. I may not have much skill, but I'll do what I can!"

**LEAP!** Brook jumped high into the air.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What a jump!" Chopper added.

"Hey!" called out one of the Flying Fish Riders. "What's with the guy in the skeleton costume!"

"Doesn't matter," said another Flying Fish Rider. "I'll get rid of him with one thrust!"

Brook, out of the blue, began to play a soft, soothing tune on his violin, using the blade as the bow.

"Lullaby…PARRY!"

Before long, the Flying Fish Riders, the flying fish themselves, and even Luffy, Blizzard, and Chopper had been lulled to sleep!

"NOT YOU GUYS, TOO!" Nami barked.

Soon enough, the snoozing Flying Fish Riders began to fall towards the sea.

**SHF-SHF-SHF-SHF-SHF!** Brook was seen running across the water's surface.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!" the skeleton chortled. "Music is power!"

**SLASH!** Brook slashed the flying fish and their riders awake.

"GAH! I fell asleep!"

"What did that bastard do? He used some kind of a dirty trick on us!"

"It is no trick," Brook declared. "It's the power of music!"

At that moment, Luffy had woken up.

"Way to go!" the captain praised.

**SPROING! WHAP!** Luffy grabbed a flying fish.

"Now I get to ride one!" he exclaimed.

"No, Luffy, don't!" Nami cried.

_Not again!_ Blizzard thought as he bit down on Luffy's bottom in an attempt to stop him.

"YOWCH!" Luffy cried. "Blizzard! Let go!"

**WOOSH!** It was too late. Luffy catapulted himself on to the flying fish, pulling Blizzard along with him. He found it rather difficult to sit down since Blizzard delivered that rather painful bite to his rubber rump.

"All right! I got him!" said Luffy. "This time, I'm not gonna let you dive!"

Just then, Luffy realized something. Both the rider and the flying fish were still asleep, and were falling fast!

"Uh-oh…!" Luffy muttered.

_Oh, crap…!_ cursed Blizzard in thought.

"Hey!" Luffy cried. "Wake up! WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"

**YOWL!**

_Too late!_ Blizzard thought. _Brace for it!_

**BOOF! CRASH!** Luffy, Blizzard, the flying fish, and its rider went crashing through the roof of one of the huts.

"Whoa!" cried one Flying Fish Rider. "They crashed right into the boss's hut!"

XXX

"Ow…!"

Inside the hut that Luffy and Blizzard had crashed through, it is revealed that they had indeed in the hut of Duval, for said man was standing in front of them with his back turned to them.

"Blizzard…" Luffy called. "You okay, buddy?"

_Oh, I'm okay,_ Blizzard thought, _but you won't be once I pound you._

At that moment, Luffy finally noticed Duval, standing in front of them, preparing to put his mask back on.

"Huh?" Luffy questioned. "Who's that?"

_The boss…?_ Blizzard thought.

"You saw me," said Duval as he turned to the boy and wolf-dog, who immediately sat up in shock.

"YIKES!" Luffy yelped. "IT'S YOU!"

"So…" said Duval, "you know me…don't you, Straw Hat?"

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	7. Duval's Tragedy

**Ch. 7- Duval's Tragedy**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Zoro swayed a bit, holding a hand to his chest. The last attack one of the Flying Fish Riders made on him actually managed to do a bit of a number on him. Either that or…he may still be suffering from all the pain he took from Luffy back at <em>Thriller Bark<em>.

Brook, meanwhile, had taken out yet another Flying Fish Rider as he ran along the water's surface. However, he noticed that he was starting to sink, so the skeleton quickly leaped out of the water and beside Zoro, panting.

"It appears…I've reached my limit," Brook huffed. "I think…my legs are starting to cramp up, although…I have no muscles. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Good job, Brook," praised Zoro. "You actually managed to take out a lot of flying fish."

"Well, I need to be useful, after all!" Brook said. "But first…a quick rest."

**WHUMP!** Brook fell down, face-first.

"Mister Zoro," he said, "are you still injured?"

"It's gonna take more than some damn fish to do me in," Zoro assured. "Don't fret over me."

"Hey, Roronoa!" Hachi called. "Don't let your guard down, just yet! Nyuu~!"

Unbeknownst to Zoro, one of the Flying Fish Riders was diving at him, armed with a saber. However, he didn't count on Hachi coming to his rescue.

"Six-Sword Style!" Hachi cried. "TENTACLE SWORD OVERLOAD!"

**SLISH! SLASH!** Hachi slashed all six of his swords at the Flying Fish Rider, causing him to fall off his ride.

"You just saved me," said Zoro. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but…thanks."

"No problem," said Hachi. "You and your pal were spacing out, so I had to do something."

"Yeah!" Camie cheered. "Way to go, Hacchin!"

"You were awesome!" Pappug added.

"Heh-heh," Hachi chuckled, sheepishly. "You really think so?"

"DIE, FISHMAN!"

Hachi looked up and saw another Flying Fish Rider diving at him, armed with a harpoon. Just when the sharp tip was just a mere inch from the octopus fishman's face…

"PARDON US!"

**SLASH!** Zoro and Brook appeared and slashed the Flying Fish Rider, disarming him of his now broken harpoon.

**SPLASH!** Both the flying fish and its rider landed in the water.

"I thought I was a goner, for sure, that time!" said Hachi. "Thanks, Roronoa! That's three times you've saved me!"

"Like I said," Zoro remarked. "Follow through."

"Don't go in alone!" cried one of the Flying Fish Riders. "Go in formation!"

Franky turned up hearing the last word.

"Huh?" he mumbled, questioningly.

The Flying Fish Riders dove at the _Thousand Sunny_, once again.

"They're coming back!" Chopper cried.

"Girls, huh?" questioned one of the Flying Fish Riders, noticing Nami and Robin. "Well, too bad. Boss's orders are to kill every last one of the pirates!"

"You really wanna kill me, huh?" Nami called from on top of the gym. "Well be my guest!"

"Attack in formation!" called another Flying Fish Rider.

"Huh?" Franky muttered, again.

One of the Flying Fish Riders dove at Nami and swung his iron mace at her.

**FWEEP!** The mace went right through!

"Hey!" the rider cried. "What's going on!"

"Mirage Tempo!" Nami called from the deck. "Sorry about that! Oh, and if I were you, I'd look out for that storm cloud up ahead, sweetheart!"

**KRRRZZZZZZTT!** The Flying Fish Riders got zapped by one of Nami's storm clouds.

Robin, up in the crow's nest, had her arms crossed and sprouted to two large arms around one of the Flying Fish Riders, who was coming behind her.

"Dos Manos…CLUTCH!" Robin cried.

**CRRACK!** Robin snapped the rider's spine.

Chopper chomped on a Rumble Ball and shifted into Arm Point.

"Cloven DIAMOND!"

**WHAM!** Chopper laid a hard hit to one of the Flying Fish Riders, the resulting bruise taking the shape of a diamond.

"Don't break formation!"

"Huh?" Franky muttered, once more.

**KABAM-BAM-BAM!** A gun was fired several times at Franky's chest, but it didn't effect the cyborg in the least.

"Crap!" a Flying Fish Rider cursed. "Bullets don't work on this guy! What is he?"

"Strong HAMMER!"

**BAM!** Franky laid a huge upper punch on the flying fish's underbelly, sending it flying upwards.

Camie and Pappug watched the Straw Hats' great display of strength and skill. Explosions went off as Usopp fired the cannons and Franky fired his weapons.

"Wow, Pappug!" Camie exclaimed. "Look at them! They're so strong!"

"To think that they'd go this far," said Pappug, rather nervously. "I just wanted to save Hachi from the get-go, but instead, these guys started to pick a fight!"

**KABOOM!** Usopp fired another cannon at more Flying Fish Riders, only to miss.

"Damn it," the sniper cursed. "Hey, Franky! We better dock the ship! We're at a huge disadvantage out here in the middle of the water!"

"They know they've got the upper hand!" said Franky. "They won't even give us time to move the ship!"

"WUUAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**BOOOOOOOWW!**

Everyone turned upon hearing Luffy and Blizzard's voices.

Apparently, the captain and guard dog were running away from something.

**SNORT!** Something grunted as a series of harpoons were fired.

**THUNK-THUNK-THUNK!** The harpoons landed behind Luffy and Blizzard.

"OH, HOLY CRAP!" Luffy cursed as he jumped over the shots.

**YIPE!** Blizzard let out a yelp as he also evaded the shots.

_YIKES!_ the wolf-dog screamed in thought.

"COMING THROUGH!" Luffy cried. "GANGWAY~!"

"Luffy?" Zoro questioned. "What are you and the mutt running from?"

"A big guy!" Luffy answered. "Coming this way! Run for it!"

"A big guy?" Hachi repeated. "With an iron mask?"

"Yeah!" Luffy answered. "And he's got a real huge COW!"

"A COW?" Hachi repeated.

**SNORT!** That same grunt was heard, again.

_This is crazy!_ Blizzard thought as he ran alongside Luffy. _I thought these guys were called the 'Flying Fish' Riders! Why the hell do they have a cow?_

**SNORT!** The grunt was heard, once more.

"Hey! That sounds like Motobaro!"

"The boss is here!"

Indeed, it was. Duval had entered the battlefield from his now smashed hut.

"I can't believe you let these fools swat you!" roared Duval, angrily.

"AAH!" Usopp screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

The thing that Usopp was referring to was what Duval was mounted on. It was a huge bison, not a cow.

This is Motobaro, Duval's pet bison.

"You guys ain't mosquitoes or flies!" Duval shouted. "You're the Flying Fish Riders!"

"The boss destroyed his own house!"

"Who cares?" Duval cried. "With the Straw Hats' heads, we won't even need this hideout anymore!"

"Forgive us, Boss Duval! We'll drive those scumbags into the sea and…"

"SHADDUP!" Duval roared. "Get outta my way!"

Motobaro took a step forward, forcing Hachi to quickly dash out of the way.

"I don't care about fishmen and mermaids," said Duval. "If you guys wanna run, then go ahead and run! I don't kidnap folks 'cause I like to. You know that, don't ya?"

"Y-yes, boss! Of course we do!"

Duval snickered as he set his gaze upon the _Sunny_.

"Today is a happy day," he said. "The man that I've always dreamed of killing is right here before mah very eyes! Miracles do happen! I was just going about my business…when that man sent me to the pit of doom!"

"Is he talking about us?" questioned Nami.

"He's looking this way," Usopp answered, "so I guess 'yes'."

"Today, I get my revenge!" Duval continued. "I'll kill you, even if it costs me my own life to do it…'Black Leg' Sanji!"

Sanji's eyes widened. All this time, Duval was talking about him? But what did he ever do to the guy?

"Ah been waitin' for this chance for a long, long time," Duval hissed, glaring through his mask.

"The boss's accent! He's really pissed this time!"

"Me…?" Sanji questioned. "He wants to kill me? But why?"

"Bro Cook," said Franky. "Who the hell is that guy? He's got some kind of a grudge against ya!"

"Maybe you saw him before when you were working at the Baratie?" Nami asked. "Think back, Sanji!"

"That's going back a long ways," said Sanji. "There have actually been a number of people I've pissed off."

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, Sanji," said Usopp, hooking the cook's neck with his arm. "What can I say? You reap what you sow!"

"Please don't get us in any more trouble, Sanji!" Chopper begged, clinging to Sanji's leg. "He's scary!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" snapped Sanji. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT? I DON'T KNOW THIS GUY, AT ALL!"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB, BLACK LEG!" Duval roared. "IT WASN'T _THAT_ LONG AGO!"

**KABANG!** Duval fired his harpoon bazooka at the _Sunny_, actually managing destroy part of her railing.

"HARPOONS! GET DOWN!" Sanji shouted as he and the other Straw Hats on board dove out of the way.

**THUNK-THUNK-THUNK-THUNK!** The harpoons landed on the deck.

"What do you mean it wasn't that long ago?" Sanji barked, questioningly. "You're not making any sense, at all!"

As Usopp got up, he couldn't help but notice that there was something off about the harpoons. There was an odd, purple mist coming off them, and the grass around them appeared the melting!

"Hey!" Usopp said. "These harpoons…something's off about them!"

"Surprised?" Duval asked. "My Scorpion Harpoons are full of poison! If they so much as even touch ya, you'll be in the next world in 3 minutes! NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE EXTENT OF MY WRATH! I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR BUDDIES FOR GOOD MEASURE!"

**KABANG-BANG-BANG!** Duval fired his harpoons at the ship, again, forcing everyone to duck.

"EEEK!" Nami shrieked.

"Nami!" Sanji cried.

"Nami, no!" Luffy called out.

"I'm telling you!" Sanji called. "I don't know you! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Hey, Zoro," said Luffy. "Blizzard and I saw him without his mask!"

"You did?" Zoro questioned. "Well, who is he?"

"I'll show you," Luffy said. "Don't be surprised, though, okay? You actually know him!"

"I do?" Zoro questioned in disbelief.

"Blizzard!" Luffy called to his wolf-dog. "Get that mask off!"

**RUFF!** Blizzard barked, showing he understood, before he dashed forward.

"Oh, no, you don't, you little fleabag!" Duval yelled.

**KABANG-BANG-BANG!** Duval shot his harpoons at Blizzard, who effortlessly managed to dodge them, before…

_Twister FANG!_

**WHOOSH! BANG!** Blizzard spun around and hit Duval's mask, causing it fly off and forcing him to cover his face.

"That damn dog!"

"He bit off the boss's mask!"

**KLUNK!** Duval's mask hit the ground.

"Go on…" said Duval. "Go ahead and take a good long look at my scarred, disgusting face!"

"DAH!" Usopp yelped as his eyes bugged out.

_What the HELL?_ Blizzard thought.

"No way…!" gasped Nami.

Chopper's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Zoro gritted his teeth in shock.

"It's HIM?" he yelled.

"Oh, my," said Robin, nonchalantly.

"I say!" Brook exclaimed.

"BWAAAAAH~!" sobbed Franky. "I COULD JUST CRY~!"

The one who seemed the most shocked of all, and seemingly the most angry, was Sanji, who gritted his teeth so hard, he actually bit it in half.

"I've been waiting for this day," Duval said. "I resolved to set out to sea to kill you, but it wasn't easy trying to hunt you down!" He slammed down Sanji's wanted poster. "The wanted posters had the wrong face! Even if the Marines and bounty hunters had seen the real deal, they might not have recognized him! Oh, but they would've _thought_ they'd recognized him!"

The Flying Fish Riders were sobbing and wiping tears from their eyes.

"Oh, boss…!"

**SPLOOSH!** Suddenly, Sanji leaped into the water.

"Sanji!" Nami called. "Where are you going?"

"And then," Duval continued, sounding somewhat tearful, "when they'd say, 'I found him! It's Black Leg Sanji!' And then I'd say…"

Duval looked up, revealing his true face…

It looked just like Sanji's wanted poster.

"And then I'd say, 'It ain't me, Ah swear! Ah don't even know the guy! Ah ain't even a pirate'!"

Sanji dashed toward Duval the moment he reached land.

"Do you understand my fear when I found out that I was being targeted?" Duval asked. "Getting chased by the Marines and bounty hunters, day in and day out? WHAT DID AH EVER DO TO YOU? GIMME MAH LIFE BACK!"

**LEAP!** Sanji jumped at Duval and **WHACK!** He delivered a hard kick to his face.

"I DON'T CARE!" he barked.

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-DUN!<p>

Read and review, please!


	8. The Gaon Cannon

**Ch. 8- The Gaon Cannon**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, 'you don't care'?" questioned Duval in disbelief. "You gotta take responsibility for this!"<p>

"SHUT UP!" barked Sanji. "The one who's really about wanted poster is ME!"

"What do you know?" questioned Nami. "The world is a big place."

"Maybe Sanji was born under a charmed star," said Usopp.

"He's sure to die an interesting death," commented Robin.

"POOR DUVAL~!" Franky bawled. "I FEEL SO SORRY FOR HIM!"

"These things really do happen, huh?" asked Chopper.

_And my Mother told me that my Father and I look alike!_ Blizzard thought. _I've heard of people looking the same before, but this is just plain ridiculous!_

"Wow," said Hachi. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they're twins! Nyuu~!"

"Like two peas in a pod," said Zoro.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho~!" Brook was laughing his skull off. "YO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

"BROOK!" Sanji snapped. "WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GONNA FLATTEN YOU!"

"Well, Sanji," said Luffy, "I guess we'll go on without ya!"

"YOU THINK THAT THIS IS MY FAULT?" spat Sanji. He then turned to Duval. "If you didn't want to look like the picture in my wanted poster, then you could have easily just changed your look or something, like change your hairstyle or grow some facial hair or something or other!"

A moment passed…until Duval and the other Flying Fish Riders pounded a fist into the palms.

"YOU MEAN DIDN'T THINK OF THAT SOONER?" Sanji roared in disbelief. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL COMPLETE IDIOTS!"

"Ah ain't an idiot!" Duval said. "Listen up, Black Leg. Before the wanted poster…we were running a humble criminal outfit in the countryside near these parts. We made ends meet by terrorizing the locals. It was a life…to me, at least. Then one day, these super-high-level Marine types showed up looking for me." By this time, he was crying, once again. "I was able to get away, but I still carry the scars! I could never show my face to the world, again! That's why I had to wear the iron mask! YOU RUINED MAH LIFE, BLACK LEG! AH'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE WORLD, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN YOU CAN KILL ME!"

**GRAB!** Sanji wrapped his hand tight around Duval's throat.

"He really is gonna kill me!" Duval croaked out.

"BOSS DUVAL!"

"Why are you putting Nami and Robin in danger," Sanji started, a bit of venom in his tone, "over these stupid accusations?"

"You're famous because of that damn ship and your damn crew!" cursed Duval. "Because of that, then you should understand that they're my enemies, too! ALL OF YOU MUST DIE!"

**KABANG-BANG-BANG!** Duval fired his harpoons at Sanji, who quickly evaded them.

"Whoa!" the cook cried.

"Get in formation!" shouted one of the Flying Fish Riders.

"Huh?" Franky muttered.

**WOOSH!** Two Flying Fish Riders dove beside Sanji, but in between them opened a huge net in which the cook was soon trapped.

"Sanji!" Nami cried.

"Rip the net open!" Usopp shouted. "They'll drag you underwater!"

"I can't!" Sanji cried. "It's made of iron!"

"Now suffer…" Duval started, "…and DROWN!"

**SPLASH!** The Flying Fish Riders dove into the water, dragging Sanji with them.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried.

"Damn it!" Luffy cursed. "Hang on, Sanji! I'll save you!"

"Don't, you idiot!" Zoro barked as he stopped the foolish captain from jumping into the water. "You'll drown! Let me go!"

**ARF!** Blizzard barked out, preparing to dive in.

_I'll go!_ he thought. _I'm a faster swimmer!_

"Wait a minute there, Pooch!" Hachi said, grabbing Blizzard's tail and pulling him back. "Neither human nor dog could be able to catch up to him in time! Just leave this to me!"

"You idiot all just wasting your time," said Duval. "Not even a fishman can catch up in time! Flying fish are in the top rank of the fastest sea creatures! The riders wear oxygen tanks, so they can stay underwater for several minutes! This what we call a 'watery grave'! the next time you see 'Black Leg' Sanji, he'll be nothing more than a corpse!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Luffy roared.

Duval just let out an evil cackle.

XXX

Down underwater, the Flying Fish Riders were still diving deeper and deeper into the water, dragging Sanji with them, and the cook was unable to hold his breath in, any longer.

_I…I can't…breathe…!_ thought Sanji.

"This is what happens when you piss of the boss," said one of the Flying Fish Riders with a malicious smirk.

XXX

Back up on the surface…

"Hang on, Sanji~!"

**SPLASH!** Camie dove into the water after the Flying Fish Riders and Sanji.

"Camie?" Nami called out, questioningly.

"You forgot one thing, cowboy," said Pappug to Duval. "Flying fish are faster than fishman and are in the top rank of fastest sea creatures. That much is true…but at the very top…are mermaids! In all the seas of the world, mermaids are completely and utterly unmatched by their speed!"

XXX

Back underwater, it is revealed that Camie is now swimming after the Flying Fish Riders, coming to Sanji's rescue.

"Hang in there, Sanji," said the mermaid. "I'll save you! Just hang on!"

**GLUB!** Sanji opened his mouth, just a bit, letting out a large air bubble.

XXX

"Is Camie really that fast?" Luffy asked Pappug.

"Oh, yeah!" Pappug replied. "No one would ever capture mermaids if they weren't spacing out most of the time!"

_That's something…_ Blizzard thought.

"CAMIE~!" Luffy called. "I'LL LEAVE SANJI TO YOU~!"

**SPLASH!** Something began to emerge from the water, being pulled up by the Flying Fish Riders.

"Huh?" Usopp muttered.

"What the hell is that?"

"It looks like a ship's anchor!" exclaimed Franky. "It's SUPER huge!"

Indeed it was. The Flying Fish Riders had hoisted a gigantic anchor about the size of the _Thousand Sunny_…and had positioned it right above her!

"Aim for the Straw Hats' pirate ship!"

"Hit 'em dead center and sink 'em!"

"Some of their members pay have Devil Fruit powers, but they won't stand a chance against us once they're underwater!"

"This is bad!" Franky shouted. "If that thing hits us, we're SUPER sunk!"

"Then what the hell are we doing, just standing here?" questioned a frantic Usopp. "Use a Coup de Burst or the paddles or something!"

"There's no time!" Franky stated.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Chopper. "WE'RE GONNA DIE~!"

"Standby at the bow!" ordered Franky to Usopp as they dashed to the helm.

"O-okay," said Usopp. "If you say so!"

"While you're doing that," said Franky, "I'll use the emergency secret weapon!"

"What secret weapon?" asked Usopp.

"Drop it!"

The Flying Fish Riders let go of the feeble ropes that held the anchor in place, causing it to plummet toward the _Sunny_!

"Oh, no!" Luffy cried. "_Sunny_! She's in trouble!"

_Holy CRAP!_ Blizzard cursed in thought.

"This doesn't look good!" Brook declared.

"Believe in the ship!" Franky called out.

**WHIRRR!** The _Sunny's_ mane started to spin around and around, like a propeller.

"Whoa!" Usopp exclaimed. "The blades are spinning!"

"DIE, STRAW HATS!" Duval roared.

"Emergency Evacuation Secret Weapon!" Franky called out. "CHICKEN VOYAGE!"

Suddenly, just when it seemed when she was about to be crushed, the _Sunny_…moved backwards!

**SPLASH!** The giant anchor fell into the water.

The Flying Fish Riders looked on in disbelief.

"What the hell?"

"They dodged it!"

"No way! I've never heard of a sailboat that can go backwards!"

"Long Nose!" called Franky. "Get in the figurehead!"

"Huh?" Usopp muttered. "How do I-"

**CHAK!** The stairs to the figurehead opened up, revealing a secret room within the _Sunny's_ figurehead.

"Whoa! Cool!" Usopp said, amazed before he jumped inside.

The room looked like a cockpit of some sort, complete with a visual screen.

Usopp was practically giddy with excitement. This looked like the perfect place for a sniper such as himself!

"We won't be able to win by just dodging!" Franky declared.

**VEEN! KA-CHAK!** The _Sunny's_ mouth opened up, revealing a cannon hidden within.

"WOW~!" Luffy and Chopper cried, amazed.

"Now what?" Duval questioned.

XXX

Inside the figurehead, Usopp was sitting in the cockpit, looking at the screen.

"Get as many as you can into the crosshair!" Franky called.

Usopp soon took aim via the crosshair on the screen. Nearly all the Flying Fish Riders were within.

"Got 'em!' Usopp said.

"Now lock on and just pull that lever!" Franky instructed.

"This one?" Usopp asked as he pulled at the lever close to the seat.

XXX

Outside, the cannon in the _Sunny's_ mouth was beginning to glow, bright, and then…

"Gaon CANNON!" Franky shouted.

**KA-BLOW!** A huge beam of light shot out of the cannon, completely obliterating all that was in its line of fire. In the back, a Coup de Burst had fired off as well.

The Flying Fish Riders stood little to no chance.

Zoro shielded his eyes as he felt a bright aura emanating from his captain, whose twinkling eyes were flooded with tears.

"You're way too impressed, damn it," cursed the disgruntled swordsman.

"Ha-ha-ha-HA!" laughed Franky. "You see that, guys? This is the _Sunny's_ true power!"

"That blast shot down nearly all of the flying fish!" Usopp exclaimed.

"You've got good aim, Long Nose!" said Franky. "Not bad for your first time!"

"Such power…!" Usopp whispered. Amazed was too small a word to describe how he was feeling, right now.

"_SUNNY!_" cheered Luffy.

"Well done, Little Lion!" Brook shouted. "My eyes almost popped out of my skull! Although, I have no eyes."

Even Blizzard was amazed by what the ship was capable of.

_Damn…!_ he thought. _What a weapon!_

Franky took a sip of his cola.

"The blast uses three barrels of cola," he explained. "I had to fire a Coup de Burst so the ship wouldn't get blown away! It takes a ton of cola, so we'll only use it in case of emergencies."

XXX

Underwater, the two Flying Fish Riders that had captured Sanji were now tangled in their own net and struggling to break free.

"I'm trapped!"

"Damn that slippery mermaid!"

Camie was swimming to the surface of the water as fast as she could with an unconscious Sanji held tight to her chest.

"Almost there," said Camie. "Just hang in there, Sanji!"

**SPLOOSH!** Camie emerged from the water.

"Camie!" called a relieved Nami.

"You made it!" Chopper chimed in. "Is Sanji okay?"

"Everyone!" Camie called. "Sanji's bleeding horribly!"

"What?" Chopper cried, questioningly. "Is he dying?"

"Well, I thought I saved him," Camie answered, tearfully, "but…there's a ton of blood coming out of his nose!"

"A…a nosebleed?" Chopper questioned in disbelief.

Pressed against Camie's bosom, it is revealed that Sanji was indeed bleeding…through his nostrils. Large streams of the crimson fluid poured from his nose and over his lips, and yet, he was smiling and had a huge heart in his eye.

"In that case," Usopp starts, "if he's gonna die like that, just let him die. At least he'll be happy."

"HANG IN THERE, SANJI!" cried Camie.

"Argh…!" Duval growled. "Damn him! That bastard's still alive!"

"Hey!" Luffy called to Duval. "Looks like you've lost a lot of guys."

"Why, you…!" Duval snarled. "Humph! Then maybe it's time you knew the terror of Motobaro! Countless have fallen victim to his powerful horns!"

**SNORT!** Motobaro grunted as he pawed the ground.

"It is said that his horns are powerful to bust through a damn!" Duval continued. "Put him in a cage, and he'll break right out! It's thanks to his horns that I managed to escape from the Marines alive! They call these the 'Heart-Ripping Horns'!"

**KRRACK!** Luffy pounded his fist into his hand and cracked his knuckles.

Duval, infuriated, growled even more.

"GO GET HIM, MOTOBARO!" he ordered.

**BA-RUMP-BA-RUMP-BA-RUMP!** Motobaro's mighty hooves thundered as he charged at Luffy, pointing his sharp hooves down.

Blizzard, sensing trouble, bit down on the back of Luffy's vest and began to pull on it in an attempt to pull the rubber-man away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Luffy! Watch out!" Chopper cried out in warning.

Motobaro was almost on top of Luffy, prepared to impale him with his massive horns, but then, Luffy raised his hands and pressed them against the bison's snout, much to everyone's disbelief.

"The horns aren't even close to him!" Chopper shouted.

Luffy stared Motobaro in the eye with great intensity.

"There's no point fighting with you," he said.

Motobaro's eyes widened and sweat began to form off his shaggy brow. Then, he began to back away.

The aura that this boy was giving off…it was completely terrifying.

"H-hey…" murmured Duval. "What's wrong, Motobaro?"

"What's with the cow?" questioned Zoro.

Just then, Motobaro turned away from Luffy, jerking and bucking around until…

**THUD!** He fell to the ground, a thick stream of foam forming from his mouth.

"What happened?" asked Franky.

"The cow…it fainted!" Usopp answered.

"What in the world…?" Nami whispered. "Luffy! What did you to it?"

"Nothing!" Luffy called back. "He just…passed out."

"WAAAAHH!" Duval sobbed. "Motobaro~! How did this happen?"

Blizzard looked up at Luffy in disbelief. He remembered how he was capable of making some of his foes pass out, ever since he was a puppy…but he always thought that he was the only one.

_Was that…?_ Blizzard thought. _No…it couldn't be! Could it?_

"It appears that Luffy won the cow over by talking to it," Robin theorized.

"So, what, it's like winning with a passion?" questioned Usopp. "That huge beast just passed out!"

"Can that really happen?" asked Franky.

Duval growled as he turned to face Luffy.

"Damn you, Straw Hat!" he snarled. "I'll turn you inside-out for this!"

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled as he stepped forward.

_You'll have to get through me, first!_ he thought.

"Luffy! Blizzard! Wait!"

Luffy and Blizzard turned and saw Sanji, pulling himself out of the water, wearing nothing but his black pants and white shirt.

"Sanji! You're okay!" said Luffy.

"Yeah," Sanji replied. "You and Blizzard just sit back, Luffy. I'll be the one to finish off this damn whiner!"

"You gonna finish me off, eh, Black Leg?" Duval shouted, using his accent, again. "Then you can just die! I won't be at peace as long as you're alive! AH'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING ACCUSED OF YOUR CRIMES!"

**KABANG-BANG!** Duval fired his poison harpoons at Sanji, who effortlessly jumped over the shots.

"OEIL!" the cook shouted, kicking Duval right in the eyes. **THWAK!**

"AARRRGH!" Duval roared in pain.

"NEZ! JOUE! BOUCHE! DENTS! MENTON!"

**BAP! POW! WHACK! THWAK!** Sanji just laid a good old-fashioned smack-down on Duval, who was helpless against his might kicks.

"P…please…" Duval begged. "Please…stop…!"

Sanji growled. First, this guy attacked him and attempted harm on Nami and NOW he's begging for his life? What a coward!

"Parage…SHOT!"

**BAM!** Sanji kicked Duval dead-center in the face.

Duval flew several feet before he crashed into a hut behind him.

"YEAH~!" Usopp and Chopper cheered. "WAY TO GO, SANJI~!"

"Great job, Sanji!" Nami praised. "You really got him good!"

Hearing the navigator praise him made Sanji go back to his regular, lovey-dovey self, again.

"It was my pleasure, Nami, my sweetest," the cook said as he took a formal bow.

"Finally," said Zoro. "I thought we'd never be rid of this loser."

**YAAWWN!** Blizzard let out a big, lazy yawn.

_If you ask me, this was way too easy,_ he thought. _I was hoping for more of a challenge._

Luffy snickered with his usual toothy grin, but then, he put on a straight face, as if he remembered something.

"Oh, right!" he said, pounding a fist into his palm. "I almost forgot!" He turned to Hachi. "Hey, octopus guy."

"Yeah?" Hachi asked.

"Camie says that you make good octopus balls," said Luffy. "Is that true?"

"Well, I guess so," Hachi said, feeling rather sheepish about the comment.

"Well, if that's the case…can we have some?" asked Luffy as he rubbed his empty belly. "Fighting all those guys got me really hungry~!"

**RRUUMMMBLLE!** Luffy's stomach let out a huge roar.

Camie giggled.

"Okay, Luffy," she said. "After all, I promised you!"

"Thanks, Camie," Luffy said.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	9. The Yarukiman Mangrove

**Ch. 9- The Yarukiman Mangrove**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"SO GOOD~!"<p>

"You see? I told you that Hacchin's octopus balls are the best in the world!"

Moments later, after the fight, the Straw Hats were now helping themselves to some hot, fresh octopus balls, courtesy of Hachi, Camie, and Pappug.

**CHOMP! MUNCH! MUNCH! HUFF! PUFF! GULP!** Luffy was stuffing himself silly, as usual, as were Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Blizzard, who were sitting on the _Takoyaki 8_, Hachi, Camie, and Pappug's shop boat.

"I won't stop!" Luffy said, his mouth full. "I CAN'T stop! These octopus balls are SO AWESOME!"

"They really are," Sanji said. "How does he get the sauce so rich?"

"It's nice eating on a ship like this," commented Usopp.

"These…are hot!" Chopper said.

"This is the second time I've ever experienced the culture of octopus balls!" Brook declared. "So delectable!"

Blizzard was eating out of his 4th bowl of octopus balls.

_Hot. Hot! HOT!_ he thought. _Mm…but they're so good~! My taste buds are practically dancing!_

Hachi, using his six arms, was cooking the octopus balls on the grill, serving them in a tray, pouring the batter, and cleaning it at the same time.

Camie and Pappug poured the sauce on the dumplings and served them to the Straw Hats.

"Here, try these!" said Camie. "These were made with soup stock and these rice cakes inside! Nyuu~!"

"Help yourselves!" Hachi exclaimed. "Eat as much as you want! Today, they're on the house! It's our way of saying thanks!"

Sitting in the far back was Nami, who was eating her own tray of octopus balls.

"So, uh…Nami," Hachi called, rather nervously. "How is it? Good, right? Nyuu~!"

Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp paused in their eating.

Nami turned to look at Hachi. Her gaze seemed cold and rather emotionless.

Hachi felt his heart beating tenfold with fear.

"This doesn't mean that I forgive you, you know," said Nami.

"N-no, of course not!" Hachi cried. "That's not I what I meant, at all! Nyuu~! I just wanted to know if it tastes good or not! Honest!"

A pause came.

Then, Nami just smiled, gently.

"Yeah," she said. "These are delicious!"

Hachi stared at Nami in surprise.

"Really?" he asked. "You mean it?"

Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji heaved sighs of relief. Nami may not have forgiven Hachi, but at least she was nice to compliment on his cooking, and that's something.

Camie laughed as she headed to the back.

"All right, guys!" the mermaid called. "Keep it going! There's plenty to go around!"

"Yeah, keep cooking!" Luffy declared. "We're almost out of food!"

"Hey, mermaid!" Franky called from the _Sunny_. "We need some more, over here!"

"In a minute!" Camie called back.

"Hey, octopus," Sanji said, referring to Hachi. "How'd you make this sauce?"

"The sauce?" Hachi repeated. "It comes from a secret recipe used long ago by a legendary octopus ball chef!"

"Hey~! You guys~! Young Master~!"

"Who's that calling us?" asked Zoro.

"Those men from earlier," answered Robin.

"Wait up! You can't leave without saying goodbye!"

In the distance, something was nearing the _Thousand Sunny_ and the _Takoyaki 8_. It was Duval and his remaining Flying Fish Riders, only something was different about the former.

Duval's face was…incredibly handsome.

"It's me, Handsome!" Duval announced. "Whoops! I mean Duval!"

"That's him?" Luffy questioned, still munching on his octopus balls. "These are SO good…!"

"I altered his bone structure," said Sanji. "Now, he can't complain!"

"Young Master Black Leg," said Duval. "You kicked in the face so many times, and imagine my surprise when I woke up! You've made me SO handsome! I could hardly take my eyes off myself! Girls won't be able to stay away from me! Ahh…life is so rosy! I would like to go back to my peaceful life in the countryside, but I just couldn't go back without saying thank you! I felt so guilty that I couldn't sleep! So, it's your first time out on this half of the Grand Line, am I right? So if there's anything you Straw Hats need from us, just let us know!"

**Twitch!** Duval tried to wink, but it made his face contort in a rather awkward and somewhat painful way.

"Don't try to wink if you don't know how!" Sanji spat. "As long as you're satisfied, that's good enough for me. If you wanna do us a favor, get the hell outta here and never show your face around us, again. HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Duval was currently looking at himself in a hand mirror.

"I should be on a white horse," he commented.

"Boss!" the Flying Fish Riders cried. "Listen to him, already!"

"Oh, right!" Duval said as he turned. "Now, what was that you said? Something about calling me 'handsome'?"

"I SAID NOTHING OF THE SORT!" Sanji yelled.

**Ruff!** Blizzard barked.

"You took the word right outta my mouth, Blizzard," said Chopper. "He IS a moron."

At that moment, Duval saw Nami, who was currently patting her lips with a napkin.

"Oh, my…" said Duval as he looked away with a blush, pointing both index fingers at the navigator. "How embarrassing. I just caught the kiss you just blew me."

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Nami snapped. "I WAS JUST WIPING MY MOUTH, AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I'M TAKEN!"

"YEAH, SHE'S TAKEN!" Luffy added. "Wait…taken by who?"

"You, idiot!" Nami said.

"Oh, right," said Luffy, stupidly before he chuckled.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand," said Duval, "am I the handsomest guy or what?"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A CHOICE!" the Flying Fish Riders shouted.

"We get it, already," said Usopp. "You're handsome, but you're also a fool, so it doesn't matter."

Duval gasped, but then he regained his composure and simply said, "Jealous, no?"

"NO!" Usopp spat. The sniper was about to pounce on him, but was held back by Luffy.

"No, Usopp, don't!" Luffy begged. "You can't win! It's not worth it!"

"Well then, Young Master and friends," Duval started, "here's my Transponder Snail number. Call me anytime if you need me! I'm sure to be useful! Sorry for all the trouble I caused. It really wasn't your fault!"

Duval attempted to wink, again, but once more, it came out wrong.

"Let's go, Rosy Life Riders!" Duval called as he mounted Motobaro and took off with the Flying Fish- err…the _Rosy Life_ Riders following behind.

"Yes, Handsome!"

"Just leave, already," said Sanji.

XXX

Moments later…

**UURRRRRRRP!** A monstrous belch reverberated through the air.

"'Scuse me. Man, I'm STUFFED!"

**FWUMP!** A satisfied Luffy fell back, bloated to the point where he looked like a big balloon, as usual when he ate so much.

"Thanks a lot for the food," said Luffy. "Sure was good."

Luffy wasn't the only one who had stuffed himself silly. Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard were lying down with full, bloated stomachs.

**Phew!** Blizzard huffed out a sigh.

_What a feast,_ the wolf-dog thought. _I never had octopus balls THAT good, before!_

"Man, those were delicious," said Usopp.

"I can't eat another bite," Chopper chimed in.

**FWUMP! FWUMP!** Hachi and Pappug fell back, as well, exhausted from cooking all those octopus for the Straw Hats.

"I'm pooped," said Hachi. "These guys sure know how to eat, especially Straw Hat Luffy! I could've used six more arms!"

**Scrub-scrub!** Camie was busy cleaning the grill.

"You did a good job, Hacchin," said the mermaid. "Everyone's full and satisfied."

"Really?" Hachi asked. "In that case, I'm satisfied, too."

"Ahh…what a splendid afternoon," said Brook as he poured tea from his thermos. "The second time I enjoyed octopus balls was most delightful! Oh, please excuse me."

A pause came.

**PFFFT! URRRP!** Brook both farted and let out a huge belch, much to Nami's disgust.

**BAP!** Nami laid a hard punch to the skeleton's skull.

"GROSS!" Nami shouted. "CAN'T YOU BE A LITTLE LESS DIRTY?"

"Hey, octopus, starfish, Camie!" Sanji called from the _Sunny_. "Come up on the deck and rest, why don't you? I'll treat you all to tea!"

"Really?" asked Hachi.

XXX

A moment later, everyone was on the deck of the _Sunny_. Luffy, still bloated, was sitting down, so he didn't want any tea. Chopper had a stethoscope pressed up against his overstuffed stomach for some reason. Perhaps it was to see if the captain's digestion was going well or not. Nami sat on the mast, kicking Brook for him asking her if he could see her panties…again. Robin stood next to her, enjoying some tea. Zoro had just woken up from another nap. Blizzard lied next to Camie, who was currently stroking his back, being served tea by Sanji, and talking to Usopp about the Straw Hats' course.

"This tea sure is good," said Hachi.

"Thank you," said Sanji.

"You guys are on course," said Camie. "Your destination is the Sabaody Archipelago."

"So we have to go there to get to Fishman Island, right?" Usopp asked.

"That's right," Hachi replied. "We fishmen and mermaids could dive and get there, lickety-split, but if humans dive down there, the water pressure would just drown them."

"That's for sure," said Franky. "Even the _Shark Submerge III_ was at its limit!"

"Attention, everyone!" Pappug announced. "Allow me teach you lot about the sea around here. Who will? Why, I will! Now, there actually ways to get to the New World, but for lawless guys, such as yourselves, there's only one!"

Luffy, still so full, sleepily raised his head to look at the starfish.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the other way is to ask the World Government to let you pass through the sacred land of Mariejois, which sits atop the Red Line," Pappug explained. "Pirates would never get permission to pass through!"

"People cross the Red Line on foot?" Chopper questioned. "What happens to their ships?"

"They leave them behind and buy a similar one on the other side," answered Pappug.

"THEY LEAVE THEIR SHIPS BEHIND?" yelled an angered Franky.

"It costs a lot of money and applying takes time," Pappug began, "but it's safe, so that's what people usually do."

"However," Pappug started, "you guys can keep your ship for the route you'll be taking: the Seafloor Route through Fishman Island!"

"But the Seafloor Route is dangerous," Camie chimed in.

"H-hey!" Pappug said. "I haven't passed the baton to you, yet, Camie!"

"Sea monsters and Sea King eat up lots of people and their ships," Camie continued, ignoring Pappug.

"I don't think I wanna go to Fishman Island, anymore," Chopper said, taking a sip of tea.

"Me neither," said Usopp.

_Good grief,_ Blizzard thought.

Zoro was just sleeping by the stairs.

**URP!** Luffy let out another belch.

"Scuse me, again," he said.

"Just a minute, Camie," said Nami. "Did you say, 'their ships'? What kind of ship can we use on the seafloor?"

"This one," Camie answered.

"The _Sunny_ can't go underwater," said Franky.

"That's all right," said Camie. "In the Red Line, the great wall that circles the world, there's a tiny hole. Oh, but to us, it's a really big hole! That's where Fishman Island is!"

"It's directly under Mariejois," said Hachi. "You dive and dive to the seafloor, about 30,00 ft down! It's a good place!"

"Wasn't the Sky Island about 30,00 ft up in the sky?" asked Zoro, who let out a yawn.

"So what your saying," Franky started, "is that we can get to the seafloor in this ship?"

"Yep!" Camie answered. "At the next island we're going to, we'll help you get your ship coated!"

"Coated?" Franky repeated questioningly.

"That's right!" Pappug said. "Look up ahead! We're here!"

The Straw Hats looked up, only to gasp suddenly. The only who didn't look was Luffy, who had just near passed out due to a full stomach.

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Wake up! You gotta look at this!"

Luffy groaned as he rolled himself upward, propping himself up on his hands.

"What~?" he moaned. "My tummy's so full, Nami. I can barely stay awake!"

"You'll wake up when you see this," Nami said.

Luffy followed the rest of his crew's gaze, and, just as Nami, he immediately went on full alert.

"Whoa!" he cried.

"What the…?" Franky muttered.

"So pretty…!" Nami whispered.

"What is that?" Usopp questioned.

"Something's flying up there," said Sanji.

"Oh, my!" Brook gasped in amazement.

"It's like a dream," Robin commented.

"WOW!" cried Chopper.

_Now there's something you definitely you don't see everybody,_ thought Blizzard. _Even here in the Grand Line, I never expected something like this!_

"Bubbles?" Zoro mumbled, questioningly.

Up ahead, it was revealed that the _Thousand Sunny_ had arrived at a huge, forest-like island. The trees had grey and white stripes with numbers on them, and their roots seemed to go into the ocean beneath them. What caught the Straw Hats' attention most, however, was the bubbles that were rising into the air.

"Welcome to the Sabaody Archipelago!" Pappug declared.

"A-are those soap bubbles?" Usopp asked. "What's going on? They keep drifting up, one after another! Are they coming from the island?"

"Who's blowing them?" asked Luffy, whose stomach had shrunk back to its normal size.

"No one," Camie answered. "The island makes them."

"The island?" Usopp repeated, questioningly.

"How so?" asked Luffy.

"Excuse for interrupting," said Robin, "but Nami, what does the Log Pose say?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Nami in realization as she looked down at the Log Pose. "Right now, the needle's still pointing to Fishman Island. Wait…Camie! Will this island reset the log?"

"Oh, not at all," Hachi reassured. "The Sabaody Archipelago is really just one huge clump of trees! It doesn't have a magnetic force."

"It's not an island?" Sanji asked, picking up the tea cups.

"You do know what mangroves are, don't you?" asked Hachi to Sanji.

"Yeah," Sanji answered. "Trees whose roots are above or below the water, depending on the tide, am I right?"

"Exactly!" Hachi said. "Here, the roots are always above water! The Sabaody Archipelago is a collection of the world's largest mangroves: the Yarukiman Mangroves."

"The Yarukiman Mangroves?" Luffy repeated. "Sounds cool! Let's disembark!"

"Wait!" Hachi said. "There's more! There are a total of 79 trees. Each tree has a town or some facilities. There are also 79 islands, altogether, and they all make up the Sabaody Archipelago! The grove right in front of us is Grove 44, the private entrance, so we should dock further back."

"The roots are HUGE when you look at them up close!" commented Luffy.

"The trees are huge, too!" Chopper chimed in. "They're striped, just like candy!"

The ship soon arrived at another mangrove tree: Grove 41.

"We're here," said Hachi. "This is Grove 41, everybody. Don't forget it! Bridges link all of the islands together, so if you remember this number, you won't get lost!"

"I think someone might," said Usopp, setting his gaze on Zoro.

"Yup," Chopper agreed, mimicking Usopp and setting his gaze on Zoro.

_Ditto,_ Blizzard thought as he also looked to Zoro.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE LOOKING AT ME FOR?" snapped Zoro.

During this time, Luffy, Robin, Chopper, Blizzard, Usopp, Camie, Pappug, and Hachi had all disembarked the ship.

**FWOOP!** A bubble form in the ground and floated up into the air.

"No way!" Luffy exclaimed as he poked the bubble. "A bubble floated up from the ground!"

"How does it work?" asked Robin.

**LEAP!** Luffy jumped onto the newly formed bubble.

"Hey, check it out!" he said. "I can ride on top of it!"

"Amazing!" Chopper exclaimed.

"The roots of the Yarukiman Mangrove secrete a special natural resin," Pappug explained.

Robin knelt down and touched the grass. The strange substance that came off was rather slippery and sticky. She grimaced a bit before she wiped her hand off on Usopp's trunks.

"GROSS!" Usopp shouted. "DON'T WIPE IT ON ME!"

"When the roots breathe," Pappug continued, "air inflates the resin, causing bubbles to form and float up into the air."

"So it's always like this, is that right? Cool!" said Luffy as he jumped up on bubbles, one-by-one, gaining height as he did.

"Wow!" Chopper said. "Look at Luffy!"

Blizzard, on the other hand, didn't appear to be paying attention at all. His mind was elsewhere. He didn't know why, but his super sensitive sixth sense was telling him that he should really watch his back, here, and that he should also keep very close to the other, or, at the very least, Luffy.

The wolf-dog just shrugged it off as probably nothing.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called from his perch. "I can see an amusement park from up here! Let's go and ride the Ferris wheel!"

"There's an amusement park here?" asked Chopper.

"That must be Sabaody Park," said Camie. "Ferris wheels look like so much fun. I've always dreamed of riding on one!"

"Dreamed?" Chopper repeated, questioningly. "Why don't you just go and ride it?"

**Woof!** Blizzard barked.

_That's what I say,_ he thought.

"Don't be silly, Camie," said Pappug, earning a disappointed sigh from the mermaid.

"I know," she groaned.

"I wanna ride on the Ferris wheel, too," said Chopper. "Can I?"

"Hey, Hachi," Nami said to the octopus fishman. "What exactly is our goal, here? You said something about coating our ship…?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Hachi. "We'll go meet a coating specialist and have him coat the ship with resin. That way, you can sail your ship underwater."

"Seriously?" Usopp asked.

Suddenly, **BAM!** Luffy plummeted from the sky and down straight into the ground below.

Blizzard sweat-dropped upon seeing that.

_Sometimes that kid embarrasses me,_ he thought.

"It the only way for you humans to go to Fishman Island," Hachi continued, "but it's tricky. If the coating isn't done quite right, the ship and its crew will be crushed underwater and die. There's a special here that I really trust. I'll take you to him."

"My, you really are a good man," said Brook. "I mean, a good octopus. Yo-ho-ho-ho!"

"But in return," Hachi began, "I want you to promise me one thing."

"Sure!" said Luffy. "What is it?"

"The World Nobles will be walking around town," said Hachi.

"Who are they?" asked Luffy.

"They're the residents of Mariejois," Robin answered.

"So, what about them?" Luffy asked.

_Yeah, what about them?_ Blizzard asked in thought.

"No matter what happens in town," Hachi began, "promise me you won't defy the World Nobles! Even if they happen to kill someone right in front of your very eyes…just pretend…you didn't…see…a thing."

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p>

Seriously, this story needs more reviews.


	10. One Bubbly Adventure

**Ch. 10- One Bubbly Adventure**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Moments later, on the <em>Sunny<em>, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky were the only ones left on the ship. Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Blizzard, Brook, Camie, Pappug, and Hachi had already gone into town.

"Hey, Usopp, Franky," Sanji called. "Aren't you two going? The others have already gone into town."

"Can't," said Franky. "_Sunny_ got herself banged up quite a bit, so I'm staying behind to fix her!"

"And I'm helping!" Usopp added. "Once we're done, let's go into town and catch up with Luffy and the others. This place looks like fun!"

"Nah," said Sanji. "I'll wait here until someone decides to come back."

"Why?" asked Usopp.

"Because of what Nami said," Sanji answered.

_Flashback_

"Oh, dear," Nami said, somewhat worryingly. "The ship is loaded with treasure and if we all leave, no one can guard it! If only we had some brave knight to valiantly stay behind to protect it!"

_Flashback end_

"She obviously meant me," said Sanji, pointing to himself, suavely.

"You did exactly what she wanted," Usopp sighed, not really surprised.

"That's right!" Sanji exclaimed. "I am a slave of love!"

"Nami probably said that because she also breathing down her neck, all the time," said Usopp. "After all, she's going out with Luffy, now, and yet you STILL follow her lead like a little lost puppy!"

Sanji had pretty much tuned Usopp out at his own ramblings.

"Oh, I give up," said the frustrated sniper.

Suddenly, Zoro jumped over the railing and onto land. It appeared he was heading off into town.

"H-hey, Zoro! Wait!" Sanji cried.

"Where are you going all by yourself?" Usopp asked.

"For a walk," the disgruntled swordsman replied.

"DON'T~!" Usopp shouted.

"YOU MORON!" Sanji yelled. "YOU'LL GET YOURSELF LOST! THERE ARE DOZENS OF ISLANDS HERE! WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FIND YOU!"

"I WILL _NOT_ GET LOST!" Zoro snapped. "Who'd get lost on an island like this? Each tree has a number on it, right? In the worst case, I could just ask someone to point the way for me! Even a little kid could find their way around here!"

Usopp and Sanji stared at the swordsman in surprise. They didn't think that Zoro would actually be able to think this through enough, considering his lack of orientation.

"Wow," said Usopp. "I didn't think he'd that smart!"

"I guess we misjudged you, Zoro!" said Sanji. "Sorry about that! Have a nice walk!"

"Make sure you ask for directions!" the two Straw Hats called in unison as Zoro turned away, growling.

"Those jerks," he said as he looked up to the tree and saw the number 1. "Grove 1, hmm? All right."

As Zoro left the grove, he didn't realize that the tree really said "Grove 41", for a bubble had obscured it and gotten in the way of the 4.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere in town, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Blizzard, Brook, Camie, Hachi, and Pappug were walking. There, the town was filled with the hustle and bustle of people walking this way and that, as bubbles rose from the ground. Some were seen carrying their purchases from shops in bubbles, like they were balloons.

For some reason, Hachi was wearing a patch over his forehead, as well as a jacket, covering his other four arms, and Camie was wearing a pink, frilly skirt and had perched herself on Hachi's head, considering she couldn't walk very good.

Hachi was explaining to the Straw Hats about the World Nobles. Others actually call them Celestial Dragons. He said that they are so arrogant, that they were helmets over their heads so that they won't breathe the same air as the common people.

"Remember, you have to promise me, no matter what, that you won't oppose them! Nyuu~!" Hachi said.

"Yeah, yeah," said Luffy, who casually had his hands folded behind his head.

Blizzard walked alongside Luffy, and hearing what Hachi had said about the World Nobles made him feel disgusted.

_These 'Noble Dragon' guys or whatever really sound like a bunch of prudes,_ he thought.

"Anyhow," Hachi continued, "there are a few things to keep in mind. Like I said, the Sabaody Archipelago is the last stop on the way to the New World. Everyone passes through here: infamous pirates like you guys, the Marines, bounty hunters after pirates' heads, and human traffickers. Nyuu~! If the last thing catches you, they'll put you on the slave market, and the law won't help you, so don't go doing something that'll make you guys stick out like sore thumbs. The last you'd want is to get their attention. Nyuu~!"

"Uh-huh," said Luffy. "Hey, octopus guy."

"Huh?" Hachi muttered.

"Did you hit your head or something?" asked Luffy as he pointed to his own forehead.

"Oh, it's nothing," Hachi said. "Don't worry about it. Also, don't go messing around with the Marines around here, either. Marine HQ isn't far from here, and the bounty hunters are just as tough! Nyuu~! One more thing-"

"What now?" Brook questioned. "There's way too much to remember!"

"Camie is not a mermaid and I'm not a fishman," said Hachi. "Just treat us like we're regular human beings!"

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"It's just better that way. Nyuu~!"

"When in Sabaody," Robin started, "do what the Sabaodians do. Let's listen to the octopus."

XXX

A moment later…

"Now just slowly push yourself through."

**BLOOP!** Luffy pushed his face against a bubble and slowly pushed his head in.

The group had stopped at a shop in town. The sign said "Bon Chari", and Hachi explained that they sold bicycles here, but not just any bikes. Bikes made with bubbles.

"Whoa!" he said. "Check it out! I can climb inside, and it hasn't popped!"

"Awesome!" Chopper said.

**ARF!** Blizzard barked, excitedly.

_Okay, I vote that I go next!_ the wolf-dog exclaimed in his head.

"Here," said the salesman as he hand Luffy a bike seat and peddles. "Put these in, too."

"Like this?" asked Luffy as he set up the seat and peddles. It looked like he was lounging back against the seat and reaching up the handlebars.

"Is that high enough for you?" asked the salesman.

"I can manage," Luffy answered.

"Well, in that case," said the salesman, "if you peddle on the peddles, you'll be able to move forward. Try it!"

Luffy did as instructed and began to peddle on the peddles.

**WHIRRR!** The fan that was attached to the bike seat began to spin, and the next thing Luffy knew, he was being propelled forward.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Luffy laughed. "This is SO much fun!"

"Cool~!" Chopper chirped as he chased after the bubble bike.

Nami smiled. She always loved seeing her captain happy, and it really warmed her heart whenever she heard him laugh, whether it was funny or not.

"A Bon Chari bubble bike rental is 500 Berries per day," said the salesman. "You can buy one for 10,000 Berries. Cheap, huh?"

"10,000 BERRIES FOR A BUBBLE BIKE?" Nami shouted. "YOU CALL THAT 'CHEAP'? OUTRAGEOUS!"

"Hey, Nami, I want one!" said Luffy. "Can I buy it with my allowance?"

"NO!" Nami snapped, making the captain flinch.

"O-okay!" Luffy stammered.

Blizzard stuck his tail between his legs at Nami's sudden burst of anger. Chopper hid behind him in his usual reverse peek, shivering. Brook teeth (and bones) were chattering.

"So scary…!" said Chopper.

"There's no point in buying one," said Hachi. "We'll just take rentals."

"Hey, no fair!" Luffy shouted, his fear of Nami dropping. "Who said you had to decide, octopus guy!"

"I'll explain later," said Hachi.

"Oh, so you're from around here?" asked the salesman. "Oopsie me."

XXX

Moments later in Grove 35, Luffy, Nami, and Hachi had rented bubble bikes and were now peddling through town.

Luffy was in his bubble bike with Blizzard sitting next to him, sticking his head out and feeling the wind in his fur.

Nami's bubble bike had a basket for Chopper to ride in, and Pappug was resting inside the bubble.

Hachi got a big bubble bike, big enough for Camie, Brook, and Robin.

"These bubble bikes are so much fun!" declared Nami. "And there are so many different types, too!"

_**ARROOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard howled in enjoyment.

"I really wanna buy one, though!" said Luffy.

"Luffy, I said 'no'!" Nami protested. "I told you, those things are way too expensive!"

"Hey, Straw Hat," Hachi called. "Tell me something. When you were riding on that bubble when we got here, why'd you fall?"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Oh, that! Well, I floated above the trees and I thought that I could go higher, but then the bubbles started to pop, and the one I was floating on popped, too, so that's why I fell."

"That's because you left Sabaody's climate," said Hachi. "The climate around here is adapted to the Yarukiman Mangroves, and if you leave the climate, the bubble resin loses its force."

"So, to put it simply," said Robin, "the bubble bikes won't work outside that Sabaody Archipelago."

"Exactly," Hachi said. "First-timers around here sometimes end up buying them, but it's a rather shady business. Nyuu~! Rentals are good enough, if you ask me."

Luffy looked away and stuck his lips out in a pout.

"Yeah, if you say so," he mumbled. "But I'm still probably gonna buy one, anyway."

"You didn't hear a word Hachi said, did you, Luffy?" Nami questioned. "He means that if you leave the island, the bubble will burst!"

"Oh!" Luffy said, finally getting the message.

"Oh, but Luffy," Camie began, "you can use bubble bikes on Fishman Island, too! We ride them on the seafloor!"

"Oh, man!" Luffy said. "I wanna go to Fishman Island now more than ever! I wish we were that right now! Hey! What's it like down there? No-no-no-no! On second thought, never mind! I wanna find out for myself!"

Blizzard let out an exasperated sigh.

_Make up your mind, already, Luffy,_ he thought.

"You should meet the Mermaid Princess," said Pappug. "She's a real looker, and I'm a starfish, so if I say she's good-looking, you know it's true! I happen to be a friend of hers! Would you like for me to introduce you to her when we get to Fishman Island?"

"Why, yes!" said Brook. "I'd love to! I've always had an eye for feminine beauty! Although, I am a skeleton, so…I really don't have eyes! Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Luffy wasn't really paying attention. He had just spotted another stand that said "Antonio's Graman" and zipped right over.

"Ooh!" Luffy chirped. "What's 'Graman'?"

"They smell good!" said Chopper.

**Ruff!** Blizzard barked.

_They look good, too!_ Blizzard thought.

"'Graman' is another name for Grand Line manju buns," explained Antonio, the shopkeeper. "Delicious buns stuffed with sweet bean paste! 'Graman' for short! Wanna try some?"

**CHOMP! CHOMP! MUNCH! GULP!** The Misfit Trio (Luffy, Chopper, and Blizzard) immediately began to devour the Graman bun samples, toothpicks and all.

Antonio held up one of the buns and revealed the bottom.

"Notice it says 'Grand Line First Half' on the bottom of the buns," he said. "It's a popular souvenir among people in the New World! It keeps for 3 months, so don't worry about it going bad!"

By the time Antonia had finished explained, Luffy, Chopper, Blizzard, and Brook (who had joined in not too long ago) had finished the samples and were eying on another box.

"Aren't you going to open another box, sir?" asked Brook with a mouthful.

"Aren't you gonna buy them, though?" asked Antonio.

While the Straw Hat boys were busy, Nami, Robin, Hachi, Camie, and Pappug were busy looking around the town.

"Grove 35 has a lot of hotels, huh?" asked Robin.

"Yes," Hachi answered. "They're for sailors who have permission to go through Mariejois."

"Making a hotel is easy, around here," said Pappug. "You just take a big bubble and coat it with metal to make the foundation. That's how they make the round buildings."

"My…!" whispered Robin in amazement.

Nami looked over to her right and gasped.

"Ooh!" she chirped. "Isn't that a shopping mall over there?"

"Thank you! Come again!" Antonio called as Luffy, Chopper, Blizzard, and Brook left his stand. They had all gotten some souvenirs using their allowance.

"Look what I got!" Luffy said. "I got Grand Line senbei rice crackers and chocolate! I can't eat too much of the chocolate, though. I'll just end up with a tummy ache."

"I got a keychain!" Chopper announced, showing off his purchase. "And Blizzard got a new backpack!"

Blizzard turned around, showing off his new Grand Line backpack. He needed a new one, anyway, because he had lost his old one at an island a couple of weeks back to a bear.

The fault was mostly on the wolf-dog's part due to packing a jar of peanut butter inside.

"I got a pennant!" Brook declared, showing of a Grand Line pennant.

"Very nice!" Pappug said, flashing two thumbs up. "Those are lot of souvenirs to remember this place by!"

"Luffy!"

Luffy looked up upon hearing Nami calling his name and soon saw the navigator approach him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Robin and I are going shopping," said Nami. "We'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Luffy said. "You'll miss me, won't you?"

Nami smiled softly at Luffy before she gently put her hands on his cheeks.

"Oh, of course, I'll miss you, silly," she said. "And I know you'll miss me, won't you?"

Luffy nodded his head.

**Smooch!** Nami planted a small peck on Luffy's lips, making the latter's cheeks flush a faint pink.

"See you later," she said.

"Bye," Luffy said.

With that, Nami and Robin mounted their bubble bike and left for the mall, leaving the boys with Camie, Hachi, and Pappug.

Hachi chuckled as he approached Luffy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It looks like you and Nami are more than just friends, now," said Hachi.

"Yeah, we're dating, now," Luffy said, simply, as if it were no big secret, and it really wasn't. At least, not anymore.

"Luffy and Nami started to date a month ago," Chopper said.

"Ah, yes," Brook sighed. "Young love."

"There's nothing else like it, buddy," said Pappug.

**Arf!** Blizzard barked out in agreement.

Camie heaved a sigh as she clasped her hands together.

"How romantic," she said. "Nami must be really lucky to have you, Luffy."

Luffy smiled his signature grin and chuckled.

"Anyway, let's keep exploring!" he said. "I wanna see more of this place!"

XXX

Nami and Robin were heading for the shopping mall, but Robin couldn't help but notice something.

"I wonder why Camie didn't want to go with us," she said.

"Now that you mention it," Nami started, "she's been a bit quiet since we got here. I wonder what's wrong."

"Perhaps this island," Robin began, "has some bad history."

XXX

"AH! Blizzard's in the lead, now!"

"Not for long!"

Luffy, Hachi, and Blizzard were racing through the town, the former two on their bubble bikes while Blizzard was running on all fours.

"Faster, Luffy, faster!" Chopper cheered.

"Go, Hacchin, go!" Camie cried.

"There's still a ways to go!" Hachi announced. "The one who reaches Grove 13 wins!"

Just then, Blizzard braked to a halt when what sounded like screaming reached his ears. Once he stopped, Luffy and Hachi were forced to stop as well.

"What's wrong, Blizzard?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy! Look!" Chopper cried.

Up ahead, it is revealed to be a large, muscular man with long black hair that stood high and was arranged into two split ends. He had a demonic-looking pair of eyes tattooed on his torso, and a stitched scar across his stomach. He wore a captain's coat, an obvious giveaway that he was a pirate, with a gray-furred cape, light pants, with a brown double belt, boots, and what looked like a metal collar around his neck. In the man's hand was a normal-sized woman, struggling to get out of his grasp.

For some reason, the man seemed rather anxious. Scared, even.

"What the hell's going on?" Luffy questioned.

"Please, help me!" the pirate shouted. "Someone, I'm begging you, please!"

The people that had gathered were trying to keep their distance from the man.

"Please, sir," the woman that was in the pirate's hand choked. "P-put me down! I don't wanna die!"

"Give me an axe or a saw or something!" the pirate continued to yell. "I don't care who gives it to me! Anything will do! Just, please! I just wanna break this damned collar! I'VE GIVEN UP ON THE NEW WORLD!"

The people continued to back away while Luffy and the others just kept watching.

"Please, someone!" the pirate cried. "I still have a wife and son who live back at home! I just wanna go back to them! My son's just a little baby! The little bugger doesn't even know what his Pop looks like!"

Luffy was preparing to get out of his bubble bike and help, but Hachi held a hand up on stopped.

"No, don't!" said the octopus fishman. "Don't get involved whatever you do!"

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled in frustration. Promise or no promise, this man needed help, and he didn't see anyone attempting to assist him. So, the wolf-dog had decided that it would be him.

Blizzard approached the pirate, not caring about everyone else around him.

"No, Pooch!" Hachi called. "Come back here!"

Blizzard didn't listen. He stopped right in front of the pirate, who turned to him.

"You…" the pirate said. "You came to help me, didn't you, dog?"

Blizzard nodded his head, "yes"/

"Quick!" the pirate said as he got down on his knees. "Hurry and get the collar off! Bite it! Pick the lock with your claws! Anything! Just get this damned thing off me! Please!"

Blizzard reached his paw up to the collar, attempting to pick the lock with his claw, when suddenly…

**Tick! Tick! Tick!** A slowing ticking sound was heard.

"Oh, no!" muttered the pirate. "Hurry, dog! Get it off!"

Hachi turned to Luffy.

"Straw Hat!" he called. "Hurry! Call Pooch back!"

"Why?" Luffy asked. "He's trying to help him!"

**Tick! Tick! Tick!** The ticking noise got faster.

"You don't understand!" Hachi cried. "Pooch just put himself in danger!"

"How so?" asked Brook.

"That pirate was probably caught and sold by human traffickers to be a slave," explained Hachi. "He must've run away!"

"So what's the problem?" Chopper asked.

"That collar…" Hachi replied. "When the chains to the collar are broken…it…detonates."

Luffy's eyes widened.

"D…detonates?" he repeated. "You mean…the collar will explode?"

"Yeah," Hachi answered.

**Tick! Tick! Tick!** The ticking got even faster.

Luffy turned to Blizzard, who was about to stick his paw into the lock.

"BLIZZARD!" he cried. "GET BACK!

**WRROOING!** Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed Blizzard by his jacket hood, thus pulling him away…and not a moment too soon.

Camie shut her eyes and covered her eyes, as if she knew what was coming.

**KABOOM!** The collar exploded, causing the pirate to suddenly go into flames. The ground was soon soaked in blood, and the man was covered in burns.

Blizzard's jaw dropped in shock and horror. Had not Luffy pulled him away in time, his paw surely would've been blown off and he would've bled to death.

However, the one who was the most horrified was Luffy. He had never seen something like this, before, and now…he wished he didn't.

"That's…that's just horrible…!" he whispered.

"I…I'll just buy souvenirs…and go home…" the pirate said, weakly. "I…quit being a…a pirate…!"

All of a sudden started to scream.

"RUNAWAY SLAVE!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"DON'T GET INVOLVED, WHATEVER YOU DO!"

"We…we have to help that man!" Brook cried.

"Don't be stupid!" Pappug said. "You promised that you wouldn't get involved!"

"AAAHH!" Chopper cried. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?"

"Hacchin, what'll we do?" Camie asked. "There's a Celestial Dragon nearby!"

"Quick, Straw Hat!" Hachi said. "Get off your bike!"

"But why?" asked Luffy.

"Just do it!" Hachi barked.

"O-okay," Luffy said as he pulled himself out of the bubble.

On top of one of the buildings, a shadowy figure stood there, holding a huge axe and a newspaper.

"That was 'Devil' Dias," the figure said. "He's the captain of the Akumate Pirates. His bounty was 60,000,000 Berries. What a disgrace. He'd never make it in the New World."

**TMP! TMP! TMP!** Footsteps were heard, and another figure appeared.

It appeared to be a Pug dog with long legs and a bubble for a helmet, as well as what appeared to be an oxygen tank on his back that was plugged into the bubble.

As soon as that dog appeared, everyone dropped to their knees.

"That's a Celestial…?" Luffy was about to ask.

"Quick! All of you!" Hachi whispered. "Get down on your knees! Whoever it is, don't make eye contact, and whatever you do, don't touch that dog! The Celestial Dragons are right behind him!"

Luffy hesitantly got down on his knees, as did Brook, then Chopper, then Blizzard (who really lied down), then Hachi, then Camie, and then Pappug.

**Woof!** The Pug barked.

**PSSSSSS!** He lifted his leg and let out a stream of urine on Dias.

"Really! How vulgar of you, Salou!" came a sarcastic, female voice.

"Is that them?" asked Luffy, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah," Hachi said. "Now keep quiet. Don't say a word."

Not long after, three more figures appeared. Two of them seemed to stand out the most.

The first is an elderly man with a hairstyle that curled upward. He had a curly black mustache and a fluffy gray beard, and a pair of black shades. He wore a suit with medals, as well as a bubble, as well as walking cane.

The second figure was dressed in a suit like the old man, as well as a bubble over her head, only the collar of her suit had a purple flower-like pattern with lace at the top, which continued at the sides of her skirt. Like the old man's hair, her hair is styled upwards and formed a curl above her head. She also wore a veil on the lower half of her face, as well as orange shades.

These two must've been the Celestial Dragons that Hachi was talking about.

Their names are St. Roswald and St. Shalria.

Behind them appeared to be some sort of larger man that hunched and lumbering around, like a gorilla, and he was wearing the same collar Dias was wearing.

"Oh, dear, Father," said Shalria. "Another one broke."

"Did you give it the sedative, every day?" asked Roswald.

"I did," replied Shalria, "but he was so stupid, it didn't work. Buy me…another one."

"I say, Shalria," said Roswald. "You're absolutely no good at training them! You're ruining my pirate captain collection, one after another!"

"This one was no good," Shalria said.

**THWACK!** She kicked Dias in the face.

"A grown man weeping about his family like a big baby!" Shalria said. "A mere human!"

Luffy growled, his anger reaching its boiling point.

"That…that bitch…!" he whispered. "He can't even move…!"

Suddenly, **BANG!** A gunshot went off.

Shalria had a smoking pistol in her hand.

She had shot Dias.

"It makes me sick," Shalria said.

"Why, you-" Luffy was about to get up and punch Shalria like there was no tomorrow, but Hachi grabbed him and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"No! Don't! Please!" the octopus fishman whispered.

Blizzard was also about to lunge at Shalria, or rather, Salou, but Camie also grabbed him and held him back.

"No, Blizzard, please!" she whispered. "Don't do it! It's not worth it!"

_It sure would be worth it!_ Blizzard thought. _Just lemme go. Lemme go! LET ME JUST GET ONE BITE ON THAT BITCH, OR THAT DAMN DOG, AT LEAST! THEY'VE ASKED FOR IT!_

Roswald and Shalria soon turned to leave, taking the enslaved man along men with them.

"Next time, I want a giant slave," said Shalria.

"Start with a human child," said Roswald.

"No!" Shalria protested. "I don't want a weak slave like that!"

Luffy just watched, seething with fury.

XXX

A few minutes later, Luffy and the others were now sitting on the mangrove roots. They needed some time for their minds to process what just happened. There had been a long, uneasy silence, and then, out of the blue, Camie broke the silence.

"I feel sick," she said.

"I wonder if that guy died," Luffy said. "The Marines came and took him away."

**Whine~!** Blizzard whimpered.

_Good thing they didn't notice us,_ he thought.

"He's a pirate, Straw Hat," said Hachi. "Even if he'd lived, they'd still put him in prison."

"That man looked strong!" Chopper chimed in. "Why didn't he beat up that old man and that girl?"

"If you harm a Celestial Dragon," Pappug began, "they'll call in a special military force led by an admiral of the Marines."

**SPURT!** Brook spat out the tea he was sipping upon hearing that.

"An admiral?" Luffy repeated. "Is it Aokiji?"

"It could be Aokiji, Kizaru, or Akainu," Pappug answered. "You don't really know who'll come."

"Marine HQ is right nearby," said Hachi.

"What makes those guys so special?" asked Chopper.

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked in agreement.

_Yeah! What makes those prudes think that they're better than everyone else?_ Blizzard thought.

"Because they're descended from the creators," said Pappug. "You see, 8 centuries ago, twenty kings banded together to create the World Government. Their descendants are the Celestial Dragons. As time went by, they started to abuse their power and it grew out of control. Because of this, the Celestial Dragons can get away with anything they want…even slavery and murder."

Luffy, Chopper, Blizzard, and Brook stared at Pappug in shock.

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	11. The Eleven Supernovas

**Ch. 11- The Eleven Supernovas**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"Gum Gum…BAZOOKA!"<p>

**KAPOW!** Luffy landed a double-handed blow into the stomach a muscular bounty hunter who was after the 300 million on his head. Lately, as they group began to explore the island even further, they began to run into bounty hunters more often.

"Yeah~!" Camie cheered. "Way to go, Luffy!"

"Now that I have a full tummy," said Luffy, "there's no way I'll lose to guys like these!" He turned to Chopper, Blizzard, and Brook, who had also dealt with a few bounty hunters, themselves. "Good job to you guys, too!" he praised.

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked.

"He said, 'These guys were nothing but talk,'" Chopper (in Heavy Point) translated.

"I wonder where all these bounty hunters came from," Brook said as he sheathed his sword.

"This is the third ambush we've gotten ourselves into!" Chopper commented.

And so, with the threat averted, the group got on their bubble bikes and continued to ride through Grove 16. In said grove were broken down buildings and debris, and a sign that said "MARINES STAY OUT"…with the skeleton wearing a Marine uniform pinned to it with spears and swords.

"I don't see anymore food stalls or souvenir shops," Brook acknowledged.

"There are fewer people around, too," said Chopper, who had shifted back into Brain Point. "Even if there were a town or shops, something's up."

_It's hard to imagine that one of these coating specialist guys live around here,_ Blizzard thought.

"Oh, this is a big archipelago," said Hachi, "so there are places where the eyes of the government can't see. Therefore, the Marines don't come inland. This is Grove 16. Groves 1-29 are basically lawless."

"Seriously?" Chopper asked in shock.

"Here," said Hachi as he pulled out a map of the Sabaody Archipelago. "Look at this map of the archipelago. As you can see, the trees are divided into seven groups."

The group looked at the map and saw the seven bordered groups.

Groves 1-29: human shops, lawless area, etc.

Groves 30-39: amusement park.

Groves 40-49: sightseeing, souvenirs, food stalls, etc.

Groves 50-59: shipyard coating specialists.

Groves 60-69: Marine base/World Government port.

Groves 70-79: hotels.

"In reality," Hachi started, "the borders aren't really THAT clear-cut, but this is how it is."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Chopper cried. "I would've had Zoro and Sanji go instead of me!"

"Nyuu~! It's okay!" Hachi said. "We're almost at Grove 13, anyway!"

"And besides, Chopper," Camie said. "You, Luffy, Blizzard, and Mr. Skeleton all look so strong!"

"SHUT UP!" Chopper shouted as he began to wriggle around, happily. "Flattery won't work on me!"

_You sure seem flattered,_ Blizzard thought.

"Oh, my!" Brook said. "I think my ears are burning, although I have no ears. Yo-ho-ho-ho!"

The defeated bounty hunters watched as the Straw Hats left.

"Argh…" the muscular leader, the one Luffy beat, growled. "Those guys are strong. Even the mutt and the little raccoon dog. No wonder the kid's bounty is 300 million. It's useless."

"But this the chance of a lifetime!" argued another bounty hunter. "There are tons of important pirates here, right now! We should at least be able to get the head of one!"

XXX

A moment later, the group had arrived at Grove 13.

"Here we are," said Hachi.

"Finally!" said Chopper.

"It's the shop settled on the top of the roots," said Hachi. "I wonder is he's still here. It's been ten years, after all."

The group peddled their bikes up the stairs that led to the shop on top of the roof.

"Hey, Camie," Luffy said as he prepared to get out of his bubble bike. "Is this coating specialist guy a fishman, too? Actually, you know what? Never mind! I wanna find out for myself."

"Actually," Camie began, "Pappug and I don't know the guy, but Hachi's been telling some good things about him."

"Oh, yeah?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah!" Hachi replied. "We've known each other since I was a kid!"

Pappug looked up at the sign on the building. It read "Shakky's Rip-Off Bar".

"'Rip-Off Bar'?" Pappug repeated, questioningly. "Wait a minute! They actually announce that you're gonna get ripped off in here?"

_Man, that's rough,_ Blizzard thought.

"It's okay, Pappug," said Hachi. "They're good humans in here."

"Cool!" Luffy said. "Let's go in!"

Hachi opened the door to the bar.

**Ring-ring!** The little bell jingled as he entered.

"Is there a Rayleigh or Shakky here? Nyuu~!" he asked.

Inside the bar, there were a few men lying on the floor, and one of them was being held up by the collar by someone.

"I…I'll pay…" he choked out.

The man was being held up by a relatively tall and slim woman with short, black hair with two tufts pointing upwards at the sides. In her mouth was cigarette. She had a pink, cleavage revealing shirt with a big black spider on it, which was rather difficult to see due to the black jacket she wore over it, with the collar and cuffs being similar to a crow's wings, and light blue lines running down the sleeves. She also wore a yellow-beaded necklace, a pair of jeans that had a giraffe-spot pattern on them, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She was also wearing white shoes and painted fingernails.

Blizzard felt his heart throbbing ten times over when he first laid eyes on the woman, and he felt his cheeks get warm as they went as pink as his eyes.

_I think I'm in love…!_ he thought.

"Welcome," said the woman as she turned to the group. "So, what'll you ha…" She trailed off when she saw Hachi. "Oh my…Hatchan! Is that really you?"

"Heh-heh-heh," Hachi chuckled. "Yeah. It's been a while, huh, Shakky? Nyuu~!"

"I'll say!" said the woman, now known as Shakky. "It's been about ten years! You kids make yourselves right at home.. I'll just be a sec. I was just about to rip these bastards off for some phony fees."

"Take your time," Hachi said.

Shakky grabbed the battered men and dragged them to the door.

"Please," she said, "feel free to never come, again!"

**WHUMP!** Shakky tossed the men out. The moment she turned around, she was soon met with Blizzard, who was looking up at her, wagging his tail and smiling.

Shakky couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well, well, well," she said as she knelt down. "I haven't seen a cutie like you in a while, Sugar."

**Scritch, sritch, scratch!** Shakky began to scratch Blizzard under his chin.

**Thump-thump-thump!** Blizzard's leg started to thump on the floor.

XXX

Moments later, Shakky was now sitting down on the lounge with Hachi, or rather "Hatchan", Camie, and Pappug. Blizzard was also on the lounge, lying down with his head in Shakky's lap as she gently scratched his ears.

"I see," said Shakky. "So you gave up being a pirate, eh, Hatchan?"

"Yup," Hatchan answered. "A lot happened since then.

"Well, that's good," said Shakky. "Honesty's the best policy, if you ask me." She turned to Came. "So, Camie, right? It's rare to see mermaids up on land. Are you Hatchan's girlfriend or something?"

"EEEEK!" Camie shrieked in shock before she turned away, hiding her tomato red face. "Oh, n-n-no…I'm not r-r-ready to be Hacchin's wife…!"

"No on said anything about marriage," said Pappug.

"We run an octopus ball shop together," said Hatchan.

"Oh," said Shakky. "Oh, by the way, can I get you boys anything…too…drink?"

Shakky turned and saw Luffy raiding her fridge and Brook sitting down eating a bowl of simmered beans.

"I must say," said Brook, "these beans are quite delicious!"

"Got any meat in here?" Luffy asked. "Oh, wait! Never mind! I found some!"

"They're digging into the fridge like they own the place!" Pappug cried.

Shakky just chuckled and said, "Go ahead! Help yourselves."

"Luffy! Brook! Watch out!" Chopper cried. "She's gonna rip you off!"

"Here you are, little fella," said Shakky as she handed Chopper his favorite treat: cotton candy. "For you."

"COTTON CANDY~!" the little reindeer cheered as he took the cotton candy into his hooves and happily began to munch on it.

"That'll be 100,000 Berries, please," said Shakky.

Chopper's smile immediately fell and small tears began to form in his eyes.

"But…but I don't have that much money…!" he whimpered.

"Oh, calm down, sweetie," said Shakky as she lightly pat Chopper on the head. "I was only teasing! Since you're a friend of Hatchan's, it's on the house?"

"R-really?" asked Chopper.

"Hey, lady!" Luffy asked as he munched on some meat. "How do you know what Chopper likes?"

"Well, aren't you and your friends the Monkey Gang?" Shakky as she stood up.

"You've heard of us?" asked Luffy.

"Oh, yeah," said Shakky as she headed behind the counter. "You guys are big talk, around these parts, plus I keep heavily informed."

"Wow!" Camie said. "Luffy, you're one famous guy!"

"I didn't know you had a skeleton in your crew," said Shakky, referring to Brook. "Let alone one that can walk and talk."

Brook felt his heart drumming against his ribcage, even though he didn't have a heart.

"Ooh," said Shakky. "Looks like you accidentally got some on your face."

Shakky reached up, picked off a bean from Brook's face, and then popped it into her mouth.

"OOOH~!" Brook swooned. "What a delightful woman~!"

Shakky chuckled.

"Tell me," said Brook. "What kind of panties are you wearing?"

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Pappug yelled.

"Well, let me see," Shakky said. "Today's color is…"

"DON'T ANSWER HIM!" Camie cried.

XXX

A moment later, Shakky was serving Luffy a cup of coffee.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks," Luffy said. "Nami never let me drink coffee before."

"I read an article about what happened at Enies Lobby," Shakky said. "How much of it is true, exactly? Did you really decide to wage war against the World Government?"

"Who gives a damn?" Luffy questioned. "Talking about it's a pain in the ass, anyway."

Shakky chuckled as Luffy blew on his coffee.

"I see you don't like to brag," she said. "What a big man you are. Monkey D. Luffy…you have the same surname as Marine Vice-Admiral Garp."

"Oh!" Luffy said. "That's 'cause he's my gramps!"

**SPURT!** Blizzard happened to hear what Luffy said and the water he was drinking came spraying out of his nose. When he was a puppy, he and Robby actually met Garp once and barely managed to escape from him alive.

_WHAT?_ he thought. _I know Luffy has a grandfather, but he didn't say that his name was GARP!_

"That's what I thought," said Shakky. "You know, that man used to chase me a lot, a long time ago."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because," Hatchan began, "Shakky used to be a pirate."

"What? A pirate?" Luffy questioned. "No way! That's so cool!"

"That was 40 years ago," said Shakky. "I've washed my hands of it, now."

"40 years?" Luffy repeated, questioningly. "How old are you?"

**CHOMP!** Blizzard quickly bit Luffy in the buttocks.

"YOW!" Luffy yelped before he looked back to his dogs.

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled at him.

"Well, nowadays," Shakky stared, "I get my kicks rooting for rookies like you."

"Oh, by the way, Shakky," Hatchan started.

"Oh, don't say it, Hatchan," said Shakky, cutting the octopus fishman off. "I know. I know everything. You and Camie came up here on land to help Monkey and his gang get their ship coated, am I right? In other words, you want to ask Rayleigh to coat their ship."

"That's right," said Hatchan. "You can read me like a book, Shakky. Nyuu~!"

"Well, I'm sorry to say that he isn't here, right now," said Shakky.

"Huh?" Luffy cried. "The specialist guy isn't here? But we wanna go to Fishman Island!"

"Well, he wouldn't really leave Sabaody," Shakky explained. "Maybe you ought to try looking for him at the bars and gambling halls."

"Why look?" asked Luffy. "If we wait for him here, he'll come back, right?"

"Yes…eventually," Shakky answered. "You see…he's been gone for half a year."

"Half a year?" Luffy, Chopper, and Brook repeated in shock.

"I think he's got a girl somewhere and he's staying with her," said Shakky. "I'm not really all that worried about him, to be honest. Going for away for quite a spell is natural for a former pirate such as himself."

"The specialist guy was a pirate, too?" Luffy questioned.

_Jeez, Louise,_ thought Blizzard in disbelief.

"That's not good," said Brook. "Perhaps we should go look for him. Do you have any clue where he might be, Miss Shakky?"

"Yeah," Shakky answered. "He might be somewhere in Grove 1-29."

"Groves 1-29?" Chopper repeated before he was overcome with great sense of dread. "B…but that's the lawless part of the island!"

"He's notorious," Shakky said. "He can't seem to relax anywhere the Marines are looking. However, when he's not in the lawless zone, he's usually hanging around Sabaody Park."

"The amusement park, right?" Luffy asked. "Let's go look there!"

"Yeah!" Chopper, Brook, and Camie cheered in agreement.

"CAMIE!" Pappug snapped.

"Wherever you kids decide to go," said Shakky, "be careful. According to my contacts, counting you, there are 11 pirates with bounties over 100 million on this island."

"ELEVEN?" Chopper repeated in shock.

"Monkey and Roronoa make two of them," said Shakky, "so there are nine others. When you boys reached the Grand Line, you chose one of the seven sea routes and followed your Log Pose all the way here, am I right?"

"Yeah," Luffy replied.

"So those other pirates took the other six routes," Shakky continued, "and faced dangers as great as the ones you went through. Whatever routes you take, you end up hitting the Red Line, the halfway mark of your voyage. To get passed that wall, everyone gathers here at the Sabaody Archipelago. Understand?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Luffy.

"It isn't very often that the world's rookie pirates all show up here at the same time," said Shakky as she took a drag of her cigarette. "Kidd, Luffy, Hawkins, Drake, Law…you must have heard these names in the news."

Blizzard tilted his head in a confused manner.

_Who the hell are those other guys?_ the wolf-dog thought.

"Actually, I don't read the paper," said Luffy. "Nami does. I prefer the funnies."

Shakky chuckled.

"Information is often a weapon," she said with a wink. "You should at least know the names of your rivals. After all, you've got the second highest bounty on your head."

"SOMEONE'S GOT A HIGHER BOUNTY THAN LUFFY?" a shocked Chopper cried. "AND HE'S ON THIS ISLAND?"

"Mm-hmm," Shakky answered.

XXX

In a restaurant in Grove 24...

**MUNCH! MUNCH! CHOMP! GULP! URRRRP! CHOMP! SMACK! GULP! KRASH! CLATTER!** Someone was eating food in a rather noisy and messy manner.

"Good grief!"

"What an appetite!"

"Where does it all go?"

"I hope there'll still be some food left with human garbage disposal here."

**Tink!** At a table nearby, a man had set his glass of wine down.

The man looked as though he were a Mafia boss. He had a stocky build. He sported an oiled-up, slicked back hairstyle, befitting that of a regular crime lord. He had a very stern look on his face, further accentuated by his rather sharp but hooking beak-like nose. Upon his upper lip was a five o'clock mustache stubble. He wore black-and-white pinstriped attire, as well as a green scarf around his neck, the excess of which was tucked inside his suit, making it look more like a cravat. On his fingers (excluding his thumbs) had expensive gold rings with precious stones mounted on them.

His name is Capone "Gang" Bege, a pirate from the West Blue. He is the captain of the Fire Tank Pirates with a bounty of 138,000,000 Berries.

"What a vulgar woman!" Capone said, disgusted, as he wiped his mouth. "She's spoiling my meal! Someone go and shut her up!"

A tall young man came walking up to Capone.

"That wouldn't be very good, Father," he said. "We're close to Marine Headquarters. We might cause a scene."

Capone growled as he raised his fork up and prepared to stab into the table.

At the table next to him, the one who was eating with such horrible table manners was a woman. She was eating with such an appetite, it looked like it could put Luffy's to shame.

The woman had a slim build, in spite of how much she was eating. She also had long hair and purple eyes. Her attire consisted of a rather revealing white top that exposed part of her bottomless stomach, as well as a fair amount of her cleavage of her large…melons. She also wore a pair of orange-and-black striped buckled shorts with long, thin suspenders. She had a pair of black high-heeled boots which reached up to her calves with large laces coming from the openings, as well as a pair of hot pink and dark red stockings with a yellow sun-like motif on them. Atop her head, a sort of green hat that fold over in the middle with a lighter green lining. There was an anti-eyebrow and bright-red lipstick on her lips.

Her name is "Glutton" Jewelry Bonney, the captain of the Bonny Pirates from the South Blue with a bounty of 140,000,000 Berries, and right now she was munching on a leg of mutton in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.

"Where the hell are my seconds?" Bonney yelled with her mouth full. "I'm still hungry!"

"The chefs are cooking as fast as they can, cap'n," said one of her men.

"Well they aren't fast enough!" Bonney spat. "I WANT MORE PIZZA!"

Not too far away, one of the waiters was being ganged up on by one of the pirates.

"Damn you!" the pirate cursed. "I ought to gut you like a trout!"

"No, please!" the waited said. "I-I'm sorry!"

Just then, one man raised his hand up in front of the pirate. The man was tall, with black, triangular markings on his eyebrows, red eyes, and long, golden yellow hair that reached down to his hips. He also had a black cross tattooed at the base of throat that was at the front of his neck.

His attire consisted of a pure white coat with a ruffled neckline and sleeves. He also had on a pair of purple trousers tucked inside black boots with laces on them, as well as a dark fur ornament made of fur circling around his toned stomach. Also, he wore a pink sash tied around his waist with a piece of jewelry dangling from it. He had dark gloves, and upon his left bicep, an armor-like armlet, which extended to cover his left shoulder. On his right, he carried a sword with an elaborate pommel that somewhat resembled a voodoo doll.

He is "Magician" Basil Hawkins, captain of the Hawkins Pirates from the North Blue with a bounty of 240,000,000 Berries.

"Calm down," said Hawkins.

"But captain!" the pirate complained. "He got spaghetti on my clothes!"

"It was your fate," said Hawkins. "Sorry about my man almost killing you, sir. I'm afraid that killing will only bring misfortune, today."

XXX

**KABOOM!** Outside, an explosion went off, and someone jumped away from the smoke.

Panicked people watched from afar, murmuring.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Looks like a fight just broke out!"

One of the people fighting was a man with incredibly long arms, his most distinguished features. He had two elbow joints instead of one on each arm. He also had a rather broad chest cavity. His lower jaw was somewhat wider than the upper half of his face. Besides these, some of his body parts and the objects adorned on him appeared to be music related, especially. They more resembled piano keys. His fighting stance looked like that of a DJ mixing music on a turntable.

He wore a set of headphones, and he had a hairstyle similar to that of Jabra of CP9, where the hair on his scalp has been pulled tightly so that the roots resembled lightning bolts. He also had one a red Chinese garb with the kanji for "music" or "sound" written in the center of a large flower-like print splayed across his chest area, as well on his back. Around his waist was a yellow sash and what appeared to be the design of a green rose on the front of his left shoulders.

He is "Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo of the Longarm Tribe in the Grand Line and the captain of the On-Air Pirates with a bounty of 198,000,000 Berries.

The man he was facing soon came out of the building with a rather sadistic look in his eyes. He was pale-skinned and muscular, with bright red flame-like hair and dark purple colored lips. His nose had a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He had black colored fingernails and no eyebrows.

He was dressed in a rather extravagant attire consisting of black pants covered in yellow spots, ending in pale red strips hanging over his boots. Around his waist was a powder blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also had a slim bandolier, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he kept a with a Japanese-style and what looked like a flintlock pistol. He also had gold bracelets around both wrists.

He also donned a pair of studded, square-shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large, fur captain's coat dangling from his shoulders. The coat itself was adorned with spikes on its shoulders and sports two different colors of fur: the inside was a maroon color and the outside was a burnt umber. The collar of the coat was extremely flared and wide. He had his right arm in the right sleeve while the left sleeve remained empty.

His name is Eustass "Captain" Kidd, the captain of the South Blue Kidd Pirates with a bounty of 315,000,000 Berries…15 million more than Luffy's.

"Apoo, stop!" said one of the On-Air Pirates.

"Boss, no!" cried one of the Kidd Pirates.

"If we're gonna fight," said Apoo, "then we should save it for the other side of the wall. All right? Don't you know how strong I am?"

"Then don't go gawking at me, you ugly bastard!" Kidd spat. "Maybe it'd be best if I kill you, now!"

XXX

In Grove 21, someone else was also causing a panic, and people were running as far away as they could get.

"Run! Mad Monk is going wild!"

Two men were seen fighting with each other, one big, the other small.

The big was huge, abundant in both height and width. His face resembled that of a smiling totem. He also has what appeared to be a stitched-scar vertically descending over and falling short just above his left eye. On his chin was a prominent, jet-black, scruffy beard that extended outwards to the sides of his jaw and then converges with his equally dark sideburns. He seems to sport the short and clean-cut hairstyle that is generally sported by monks. Upon his shoulder blades were a pair of feathered wings, which would be usually upon the backs of the Skypieans and Shandorans on Skypiea.

His attire consisted of a black robe under a khaki robe, including the white full-bodied garment with severed sleeves, which exposed his flame-like tattoos on his biceps. He also had on a pair of golden earrings, black gloves, and a rather large red beaded-necklace.

He is "Mad Monk" Urouge, captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates from Sky Island with a bounty of 108,000,00 Berries.

The man Urouge was attacking was lean and lanky. He had long, wild hair that reached down to his thighs.

He had on a plain, white-and-light-blue full-head helmet with many holes in it, which concealed his face, and what looked like headphones on both sides. He wore a black, long-sleeve shirt with white polka dots and an open collar that showed his chest, with blue pants that resembled those worn by Indians. He also had on a red sash around his waist.

In his hands were a pair of guards with two sickle blades attached to them.

His name is "Massacre Soldier" Killer, the first mate of Kidd with a bounty of 162,000,000 Berries.

**WOOSH! SLAM!** Urouge threw what appeared a huge iron pillar down at Killer, who jumped away to evade. Just when he was about to make his move as well…**KLANG!** A third man jumped in the way of the two men, using a quadruple-bladed axe to stop Urouge and a Marine saber to stop Killer.

The man was lean and muscular who wore what appeared to be a combination of a white-plumed cocked hat with a light orange symbol on the side and a mask over his eyes. Underneath his headgear, his hair was reddish-brown with brush-like sideburns. On his broad chin is a small X-shaped scar, and upon his chest was an even large "X" tattoo.

He wore armor on his relatively thin legs and arms consisting of knee-high boots and gloves that go up and passed his elbows. The openings to both the gloves and the boots were also secured by armor, which is rounded for the gloves and a sharp, maple leaf pattern for the boots. On the rest of his body, he also wore a pair of leather pants and a leather shirt. A belt with a large, ornately designed circular belt buckle secured his pants, as well as harbored the scabbard for his sword and axe to his waist. He also had on a black cape which, from the inside, was crimson colored with a white fur lining around the neck.

He is "Red Flag" X. Drake, the captain of the Drake Pirates from the North Blue with a bounty of 222,000,000 Berries.

"Save your brawling for the New World!" Drake spat.

"Oh, Drake!" Urouge said. "The fallen Marine officer!" He let out a thunderous laugh. "He just saved your life, masked man!"

"Ah…do you guys have to stop, already? It was getting fun watching you guys go at it!"

Drake and his men looked to their right and saw another man, sitting down on a crate with a soft, rather mischievous smile playing across his lips.

He was a slim man of average height. As for his facial features, he had faint shadows right under both of his gray eyes. He had black hair, a majority of which was obscured, save for his equally dark sideburns on the sides of his face and his small black goatee, by the northern-style fur hat that he wore atop his head, which was white and had little brown speckles on the bottom and the rim.

He wore a yellow, black-sleeved hoodie jacket with a smiley-face marking on the chest with the sleeves rolled up. He also sported pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, only darker in color, as well as a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He also sported a pair of small earrings on each ear.

On the revealed skin of his arms, he had some tribal tattoos. The ones that stuck out the most were the tattoos on his left hand: the letters "D", "E", "A", "T", and "H" were printed on the back of fingers, spelling the word, "DEATH".

He also had a large nodachi sword. It had an oblong-shaped hand guard coated with soft white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated but white crosses from the opening to the bottom, as well as a small red rope tied near its opening.

He is "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates from the North Blue with a bounty of 200,000,000 Berries.

"So, Drake," said Law. "How many have you killed off, so far?"

"Why the hell is it any of your business, Law?" Drake growled, questioningly.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," said Law. "Like you said, save it for the New World." He turned to pet the dog that was sitting next to him. The dog had snowy white fur, like Blizzard, only he appeared to be a bit larger, like a regular Husky dog, complete with pricked ears and cherry blossom pink eyes. Around his neck was a white fur collar with little brown speckles, like Law's hat.

"Isn't that right, Jupiter?" Law asked the dog.

**RUFF!** The dog, known as Jupiter, barked.

XXX

Back at Shakky's bar…

"Somewhere among this lot may be the one who'll lead the next generation of pirates," said Shakky to the Straw Hat boys. "If this many rookies pour in all at once, the New World will be a sea of blood."

"So why's this 'Kidd' guy's bounty higher than mine?" Luffy questioned, sounding a bit jealous.

**BARK! Grr~!** Blizzard barked and growled.

"Yeah!" Chopper translated. "What makes him so high-and-mighty, huh?"

"The reason why Kidd's bounty is higher than yours, Monkey," Shakky started, "is because he and his have slaughtered innocent people…including little children."

The Straw Hats immediately felt their hearts sinking into their stomachs, sans Brook, who didn't really have a heart or a stomach.

"That's why I'll be cheering for you guys," said Shakky.

Luffy just snickered and said, "Well, for now, I'm just having fun while I can, but if the town really is that dangerous, is the coating guy gonna be all right?"

"Oh, he's one of us, so he'll be just fine," said Shakky. "After all…he's a hundred times stronger than you boys."

* * *

><p>Sorry about not updating, yesterday, folk!<p>

Oh, and in case you're wondering why Law has a dog who looks like a bit like Blizzard, someone suggested (I won't say who, but thank you) that I should have another member of Blizzard's family as a part of Law's crew.

So here's the thing. Jupiter is Blizzard's older half-brother. He has the same father but a different mother. As the story progresses, a bit more about him will be revealed.

Anyway, review please!


	12. Sabaody Park

**Ch. 12- Sabaody Park**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"Okay, you kids take care, now."<p>

"Thanks, Shakky!"

Luffy and the group were about to leave Shakky's bar to look for the coating specialist. The only one who decided to stay behind was Blizzard. He said that he wanted to stay here to keep Shakky company.

"The Marines know for sure that some big-shot rookies are here on the island," said Shakky.

"That doesn't sound very good," Brook said, nervously. "Doesn't that mean that we could ambushed again at any given moment?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Shakky reassured. "You guys are in luck. Right now, Marine HQ doesn't have time to deal with you. They've got their hands full with something else. Unless there happens to be a huge problem, they won't send many forces this way. In other words, do me a favor and don't cause a big scene, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Luffy said with a grin. "Thanks, lady! We're gonna go look for that coating guy now!"

With that, the group got on their bubble bikes and peddled off, leaving Shakky and Blizzard at the bar.

Shakky turned to Blizzard, who gazed up at her.

"Well, Sugar," said Shakky. "It looks like it's just you and me, now."

Blizzard wagged his tail as a blush appeared on his face.

**DING!** A timer went off inside the bar.

"Oh!" Shakky said. "Sounds like the peanut butter cookies I'm baking are done."

Blizzard panted happily as he followed the woman into the bar, waiting to sink his teeth into some delicious peanut butter cookies.

XXX

Somewhere near Grove 13, in an abandoned building…

"Are you two bounty hunters sure?"

"Yeah. It was 'Straw Hat' Luffy and the mermaid he was with."

"I happened to see the mermaid take off her shoes. She didn't have any feet! She had fins!"

"Really? It's a shame that she's with someone so strong."

Inside the building, the bounty hunters were talking to a large man with a muscular torso and proportionately thin limbs. He had fuzzy black hair, a flat nose, pronouncedly sharp lips, and his shoulders seem to have studs sticking out of them.

He wore a brown shirt with a green vest over it, black pants, a yellow coned hat with a red-tipped feather stick out of it, and boots with frills.

His name is Peterman, the leader of the Hound Pets kidnapping gang.

"A mermaid on land," Peterman began, "is the chance of a lifetime! They're impossible to catch at sea! Thanks a lot for the information, boys. In return, I'll pay you 10% of what I get for the mermaid. Sound good?"

"How about 20%?" asked one of the bounty hunters.

"No, no!" said the bounty hunter leader. "10% is fine! Just fine!"

XXX

"Sabaody Park! Here we are!"

"YAY~!"

Luffy's group had arrived at Groves 32-34, where Sabaody Park is located. It was a huge amusement with a big Ferris wheel, a gondola ride, a roller coaster, and much more!

"Let me ask you this," Pappug said. "ARE YOU GUYS EVEN GONNA LOOK FOR THE SPECIALIST?"

"But that Shakky lady said that he likes to come here," said Luffy.

"ONLY WHEN HE'S NOT IN THE LAWLESS TERRITORY!" Pappug retorted.

Camie squealed in delight as she eyed the Ferris wheel.

"The Ferris wheel~!" the mermaid screamed, happily. "I've never seen so close up, before!"

"All right, you guys!" Luffy exclaimed. "We're going in!"

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed. "Let's have some fun!"

"So you lot aren't really going to look for him, at all?" Pappug questioned.

"I can't wait!" Camie exclaimed. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Camie!" Pappug yelled. "There's no way I'll let you go in there! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

XXX

Moments later, the group had entered the park, and eventually, Pappug couldn't resist going on one of the rides. Luffy insisted that everybody got on the roller coaster first.

**KLAK-KLAK-KLAK-KLAK!** The cars began to slowly go up and up on the track with Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Camie, Hatchan, and Pappug on board.

"Ah…this ride is slower than I thought it would be," said Brook. "Yo-ho-ho-ho! Plus, we're up so high! We have such a nice view…"

It appeared that Brook had been spoken too soon.

**FWOOSH!** The roller coaster went down the track at an incredible speed, going straight, up-and-down, round-and-round, and zigzagging, too!

Everybody was screaming their heads off, although Brook was screaming more out of fear and surprise than joy and excitement.

"Man, that SO awesome!" Luffy cheered as the group got off the ride. "Let's go again!"

"Nyuu~! That sure was scary, eh, Camie?" asked Hatchan to Camie

"Sure was," Camie answered. "I was scared out of my mind, but it was also so much fun!"

"My heart's still racing," said Chopper.

"I've never had this much fun in my life!" Pappug said. "It felt back my brain was being squeezed into my back!"

"I wish Blizzard would've come with us," said Luffy. "He probably would've had fun, too."

"Yeah," Chopper agreed, "but he said he wanted to stay with Shakky. He said he'd catch up with us if the coating guy appeared at the bar."

Brook, meanwhile, was down on the ground, panting heavily. He had never been on such a fast ride such as a roller coaster, and now that he had his first experience on a fast ride like that…he never wanted to do it, again.

"I thought…" Brook panted. "I thought…my heart was going to stop beating…although…I have no heart…"

After the roller coaster, Chopper wanted to go on the merry-go-around next. Luffy, Camie, and Pappug got on the pig while Hatchan and Chopper got on the bull.

Brook just sat on a nearby bench and watched his friend have their fun while sipping tea. He didn't really think that going on the merry-go-round wasn't such a good idea, possibly it seemed slow, but then would go fast.

When he chose the next ride, however, he would soon realize that he would get the wrong idea, once again.

The ride Brook chose was tower ride of some sort. The Brook sat in individual seats as they were being lifted, slowly, off the ground.

"Ah, yes," Brook sighed. "I more prefer slow-moving rides, such as these, and we have such a lovely view of the park!"

**WOOOSH!** Once again, Brook had spoken too soon. The seats went plummeting down like a cannonball, causing the skeleton to scream of fright, once again.

Pappug chose to go on the teacups, next. He, Camie, and Hatchan sat in one teacup while Luffy, Chopper, and Brook sat in another. They would spin the teacups, around and around, faster and faster, until they gained such a speed, they accidentally caused the teacups be sent flying out!

Surprisingly, Luffy's normally strong stomach couldn't handle it, so he actually threw up, and Brook vomited, as well, despite not actually having a stomach.

Then, Camie picked the next ride: the Ferris wheel.

The group all gathered in two separate and looked down below themselves.

"Wow!" Camie said in amazement. "We're so high up! Look, Luffy! I can see an ice cream stand!"

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah!" Camie answered. "And look! Everybody looks like ants from up here! Ooh! And I can see the ocean from here!"

"Yeah, me too!" said Luffy.

Camie's eyes began to well up with tears. She had never been so happy in her life than right now. This young mermaid had always wanted the Ferris wheel, and now, she was living the dream.

"Hey, Camie," said Luffy, smiling. "Are you crying because you're happy?"

"Yeah," Camie replied, wiping the tears away. "Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to ride on the Ferris wheel. I've never really been up this high, before." She turned to face Luffy. "Thank you so much, Luffy. I'll never forget what you've done! Pappug and Hatchan only let me come because you and your friends are so strong!"

Luffy gave Camie a broad, toothy grin and chuckled.

In the other bubble next to Luffy and Camie's, Hatchan, Brook, Chopper, and Pappug were also looking down.

"Nyuu~! This really takes me back to when I was a kid!" Hatchan said. "Both fishmen and mermaids hardly ever get a chance like this when they're young!"

"We're up so high~!" Brook, Chopper, and Pappug chirped.

And so, the friends continued to have fun in Sabaody Park. After the Ferris wheel, they got on the gondola next. When they were upside-down, Brook almost lost his hat. After the gondola ride, they went on a fast spinning ride which, once again, almost had Brook dying (again) of fright. They bought silly hats to wear, too.

Luffy wanted to go the horror show in the park, next, but Brook and Chopper protested against it. After all, after what they had gone through in _Thriller Bark_, they didn't want another experience like that, again.

The group enjoyed eating the sweets there, such as cotton candy, popcorn, funnel cakes, taffy, the lot.

All-in-all, the one who had the most fun of all was Camie, and she didn't think that she'd ever have another chance like this, again. She really blessed Luffy for all of this, for the Straw Hat captain had shown her a whole new light.

However, the group had no idea that they had been followed the entire time, for nearby, disguised as one of the amusement park characters…Peterman had set his sights on Camie.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	13. Camie Gets Kidnapped!

**Ch. 13- Camie Gets Kidnapped!**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Grove 24...<p>

"High Priest Urouge! Look!"

The Fallen Monk Pirates looked up, suddenly.

"Is that a Celestial Dragon approaching?" asked one of the pirates.

"Parading through the lawless lands like this is cause for trouble," said Urouge. "We'll just have to kneel down and let them pass, as usual."

It is revealed that there was indeed a Celestial Dragon approaching. He was dressed in the same suit as Roswald and Shalria, and had the same hair-style. The only difference was that he had black hair, some stubble on his upper lip and chin, and a runny nose. Plus, he was riding atop a man's back.

He is Saint Charloss, the son and brother of Roswald and Shalria.

"Humph," Charloss grunted. "Father and Shalria left me behind, again. I wonder where they could've gone."

"We know where they were going, my lord," said a man in a black suit and sunglasses. "Don't worry."

Charloss growled before he kicked his "steed" in the back of his skull. **WHAK!**

"Damn you!" he cursed. "That's for moving as slow as a turtle! Plus, you sway too much! How annoying."

Just then, the runny-nosed man spotted two doctors and a nurse carrying a bloody man on a stretcher.

"Hey, you! Stop!" Charloss shouted. "Why aren't you bowing? You're lowly humans!"

"Forgive us, my lord!" said the older doctor. "Please overlook it, just this once! We need to get this man to the hospital! He's lost too much blood!"

Charloss came to look the bloody man over.

"Ah, I see," he said. "You're right. This looks pretty bad. Perhaps he should TAKE A LOAD OFF!"

**THWACK! KRASH!** Charloss kicked the man off the stretcher, sending him down on the ground.

"No! Please don't!" the older doctor protested.

All around them, the kneeling crowd were mumbling to themselves. They hated having to listen or even watch something like this, but it was the only to save their own skins.

"Humph," Urouge grunted. "They just do as they please."

"Which is more important?" asked Charloss in an arrogant manner. "Respecting me or saving this lowly commoner's life?"

"The lives of the commoners depend on the Celestial Dragons, my lord," said the man in the black suit.

Charloss turned to the nurse, who knelt down on the ground.

"I'll take her as my next wife," he declared.

"What…?" the nurse gasped in disbelief.

"Then we shall begin the steps to welcome her into the sacred land as wife 13," said the man in the black suit.

"Bah!" Charloss huffed. "I'm tired of wives 1-5. Return them to the rabble!"

"W-wait, I-" the nurse began, when suddenly, a man wearing an apron which had the kanji for "rice wine" appeared behind her.

"Wait a second!" he cried. "She's engaged to me!"

"HOW DARE YOU STAND IN MY PRESENCE!" Charloss shouted as he drew a pistol.

**KABANG!** The man was shot in the stomach and was sent slumping on the ground, his blood beginning to pool beneath him.

"M…Marie…!" he called out, weakly.

"Oh, no!" the nurse, known as Marie, cried. "You murderer! How could you? Help! Somebody, please help!"

Urouge and the Fallen Monk Pirates just stood and watched.

"What a mess," said Urouge.

"Are you complaining to me?" Charloss questioned as he looked at Marie's tear-y eyed face. He then faced his two guards. "Take her to the harbor."

"No!" Marie shouted in protest as the guards began to take her away. "Get away from me! Let me go! Somebody, help my fiancé!"

**TMP! TMP! TMP!** Footsteps were heard.

"Hey! Who's that guy?" one person asked.

"Captain Apoo!" cried one of the On-Air Pirates. "That's the Pirate Hunter of the East Blue! Roronoa Zoro!"

Indeed it was. Zoro, who ended up getting himself lost, once again, was casually approaching Charloss as if he were a regular person, chugging down a bottle of sake.

"Is he out of his mind?" questioned one of the Fire Tank Pirates. "What the hell's he doing, just walking in the middle of the street, like that?"

"He's really in for it," said Capone.

Charloss was the one who was really in shock. How dare this commoner just stand in his presence as if he were invisible? Does this fool not know who he is?

Obviously not.

"What the hell are you gawking at, snot-face?" Zoro questioned, nonchalantly. "You want directions or something?"

Charloss growled as he drew his pistol, once again and opened fire on Zoro…who dodged the bullet with relative ease.

The crowd gasped in shock and fear.

"What the hell's he doing?" Apoo questioned. "If he does that…"

Just when Zoro was about to draw his sword and cut Charloss in two…**BAM!** A blur appeared and slammed into the swordsman, tackling him to the ground.

It appeared to be a little girl, who, oddly, looked like Bonney, only smaller.

"What the…?" Zoro growled. "A little kid?"

**THUD!** Zoro and the girl fell to the ground, the former landing on his back. What appeared to be blood trickled down his forehead and from his lips.

"WAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Bonney cried. "BIG BROTHER, NO~! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUPID AND CROSS A CELESTIAL DRAGON, LIKE THAT? WHY, BIG BROTHER, WHY?"

Charloss looked on, giving a confused blink. Did he actually shoot Zoro? He could've sworn he saw the swordsman dodge the bullet. Perhaps his imagination was just playing tricks on him.

"Oh, well," Charloss grumbled. "If he's dead, it's fine."

XXX

"Why the hell did you get in the way?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you, dumb-ass!"

It is revealed that Zoro had not been killed, after all. Plus, the little girl actually was Bonney, who was now chiding him.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Bonney yelled. "Are you trying bring an Admiral on our asses?"

Zoro didn't appear to be listening. He just wiped the liquid off of his forehead, only to find that it was not blood, but tomato juice. Plus, he had just noticed that Bonney had reverted back to her original age.

"Hey!" Bonney called. "Is there something wrong with your head?"

"I'm not really bleeding, so 'no'," Zoro replied.

"I meant are you crazy or something!" Bonney remarked. "Ugh! You're so stupid!"

"Jewelry Bonney had just averted a disaster," said one of the Fire Tank Pirates. "That man is 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"I've heard rumors about them being nuts," said Capone, "but this man must be absolutely out of his mind to raise a sword against a Celestial Dragon like that."

"I knew he'd be safe," said Hawkins. "I didn't see death in his face."

"For just a moment, he seemed incredibly bloodthirsty," said Apoo. "He's a living demon from Hell."

"He's only the first mate," Urouge started, "and yet he has a bounty of 120 million. This guy doesn't look like the type to obey someone. His captain must be something else."

Zoro walked over to the man that Charloss had shot and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Hey, where's the hospital?" he asked.

"The hospital?" Bonney repeated. "Why would you wanna go there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zoro asked. "This guy's been shot and he needs treatment!"

"Why should you even bother?" Bonney questioned. "He's a complete and total stranger. Just leave him to die!"

Zoro didn't listen. He just walked off into the direction that someone pointed to the hospital, carrying the man with him, and all the while, the poor man tearfully whispered the name of the fiancé he'd possibly never see, again.

Bonnie just groaned.

"I give up," she said. "What the hell kind of a pirate would help people like that?"

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the _Thousand Sunny_, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky were sitting out on the deck, kicking back.

"Hey, guys," said Sanji. "When I looked around town earlier, I saw people riding around in these weird soap bubble-bicycles."

"So did I!" Usopp said. "Maybe we ought to buy some for ourselves!"

"Let's ride them, first," said Franky.

**BELLIP-BELLIP-BELLIP! BELLIP-BELLIP-BELLIP!**

"Sounds like the Transponder Snail," said Franky.

"Maybe it's Nami," Sanji said as he got up to the kitchen.

**KOCHEP!** Sanji picked up the snail's receiver.

"Hello?" he said.

**"HELLO? HELLO?"**

Sanji jumped back upon hearing Chopper's voice on the other end of the line. For some reason, he sounded rather panicked.

**"IT'S CHOPPER! Uh…it's all because they had lots of ice cream flavors…!"**

"Chopper, will you calm down?" Sanji asked. "What are you freaking out over?"

**"Sanji? That you? We've got trouble! BIG trouble!"**

"Chopper, I said 'calm down'!" said Sanji. "Now, tell me, slowly, what's got your fur in a twist!"

**"It's Camie! She's been kidnapped!"**

Sanji's eyes widened and his teeth gritted in shock.

"WHAT?" Usopp shouted.

**"I-I think a team of kidnappers took her! I'm not sure why, but I think it's legal here to buy and sell a mermaid and a fishman here, even if they haven't done anything! They're gonna sell Camie and she's gonna be a slave for life! Sabaody has human shops that sell slaves, a-and we don't know when or where she's gonna be sold, or even who TOOK HER! This place is so big, Sanji, but I think we should split up and-"**

"Chopper," Sanji said. "Do me a favor. Tell me exactly where you are and wait there."

**"Uh…okay, but why?"**

"Just do this for me, okay?" Sanji asked. "Listen to me. There are pros for this sort of thing. I'm calling Duval and the Flying Fish Riders."

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-DUN!<p>

Review, please!


	14. The Embers of History

**Ch. 14- The Embers of History**

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long, everybody! ^^;<p>

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"Hey, there! It's me! Handsome! Whoops- I mean, Duval!"<p>

"And his men!"

"Thank you, very much, for calling us, Young Master Black Leg."

"You Flying Fish Riders are late!"

Duval and the Rosy Life Riders had arrived at where the _Sunny_ was docked, only they arrived 45 minutes after Sanji had called them.

"Hey, now, Young Master," said Duval. "We're the _Rosy Life_ Riders, now!" He attempted wink, again.

"Now cut that out!" Sanji snapped. "Either way, who gives a damn?"

A moment later, Sanji had explained the situation to Duval.

"I see," said Duval. "You ran into human traffickers, eh? That's not good!"

"We know," said Sanji.

"You know the old saying," Franky said. "'It takes a thief to catch a thief', so we really need your help!"

"I'd be more than happy to oblige!" Duval declared.

"Are you sure we can count on you?" Usopp questioned.

"Of course!" Duval answered. "Handsome, here, just got through visiting a town full of girls!" He suddenly slumped in depression. "I wasn't really the hit that I had expected."

"I rearranged your face," Sanji said. "I'm not a miracle worker."

"Well, no matter!" Duval exclaimed. "I understand the situation, very well, Young Master! All we have to do is find the mermaid before she's sold, am I right? The sea is like our backyard! I already have ideas of which traffickers might've done it! So, come with us! You can put your faith in the pros, now! Let's ride!"

"YEAH~!" the Rosy Life Riders yelled.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Sabaody Park, the air was filled with the cheers of tourists and roaring of the rides, but Chopper paced, back-and-forth, worryingly. Luffy, Hatchan, and Pappug left to go find Camie, leaving the little reindeer to wait with Brook.

"Sanji said to wait here," Chopper said to himself, "but Luffy, Hachi, and Pappug already left. It's dangerous to split up like this, don't you think, Brook?"

Brook was busy sipping a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry," the skeleton apologized. "Did you say something?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Chopper yelled. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? CAMIE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED, AND IF SHE'S SOLD, SHE'LL BE A SLAVE FOR LIFE!"

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Brook chortled. "But Mister Sanji told us exactly what we should do, did he not? Either way, we must wait."

"Oh," Chopper said. "Well, since you put it that way…"

XXX

Up in the air, Franky and Usopp were riding with the Rosy Life Riders and were closing in on Chopper and Brook's location.

"Boss!" said one of the riders. "We made it!"

"**Good! Pick up one Straw Hat apiece!"**

"Sanji says that your pals called from Public Transponder Snail 5," explained one of the Rosy Life Riders to Usopp. "It's around here, somewhere."

At that moment, Usopp spotted something.

"Hey!" he cried. "I see Brook and Chopper! They're on that bench!"

Once they landed, they saw, to their utter disbelief, that Brook was slumped on the ground, sipping tea, and Chopper was wearing a pair of sunglasses and munching on cotton candy.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SO CALM?" Usopp barked.

XXX

Moments later, Brook and Chopper were riding with two other Rosy Life Riders, and both of them had large lumps on their heads, courtesy of Usopp.

"Let's go, men!" Usopp declared. "It's time for Operation: Camie's Rescue to go into full force!"

The Rosy Life Riders decided to split up and interrogate different kidnapping groups, and along the way, they made sure to pick up Luffy, Hatchan, and Pappug, as well.

"Let's go, Rosy Life Riders!" Duval called. "Every minute counts!"

**THWACK!** Sanji kicked Duval in the back of the head.

"Hurry up!" he cried. "Damn it, Duval, don't you have anything faster than this stupid cow? You're the boss, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry," said Duval. "Did you call me 'Handsome'?"

"NO I DID NOT!" Sanji barked. "I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN ON A FLYING FISH, TOO!"

XXX

Meanwhile, down at a human shop in Grove 22...

"ARE YOU SURE? ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE THAT NOBODY CAME DOWN HERE TO SELL A MERMIAD?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure! Now please put me down!"

"Straw Haw, stop making a fuss! You're not making this any easier!"

Luffy was busy interrogating the shop owner, who claimed that no one had come by to sell a mermaid as of late.

"Then where should we look?" Luffy asked.

"Camie~!" Pappug called out. "Where are you?"

"She isn't here," said Hatchan.

"We don't really have a warehouse," said the shopkeeper, "so the ones we have on display are all we have."

The trio took a look around. They saw many people wearing the same collars as Dias, all behind glass screens, like they were items in a display window…

But no Camie behind any of them.

The shopkeeper attempted to sell them another "mermaid", who was really a fat manlike woman dressed up as one.

Luffy only had this to say…

"YOU'RE NO MERMAID!"

XXX

Outside, Luffy, Hatchan, and Pappug were continuing their search for Camie.

"Maybe they haven't sold her, yet," Hatchan thought aloud. "If only we knew which kidnappers took her! Nyuu~!"

"HEY~! CAMIE~!" Luffy called out.

"PEIBI~! (CAMIE~!)" Pappug sobbed as tears came flowing down his face. "BERE OR DOU? (WHERE ARE YOU?)"

Nearby, a crew of pirates were watching.

"Look over there," said the captain.

"It's 'Straw Hat' Luffy from the East Blue," said a pirate.

"Oh, this is my fault~!" Pappug cried as he continued to try wipe away his tears. "Amusement parks are like all-you-can-eat buffets for human traffickers! I always knew that they wanted a mermaid!"

_Flashback_

Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Camie, Hatchan, and Pappug were walking through Sabaody Park, when suddenly, Luffy's stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry~!" he whined.

"Are you kidding?" Pappug asked in disbelief. "You just ate like 10 funnel cakes!"

"And my cotton candy!" Chopper added.

At that moment, Luffy spotted something up ahead.

It was an ice cream stand!

"Ice cream!" Luffy declared as he ran up to the stand, followed by Chopper, Brook, Hatchan, and Pappug.

"Ooh!" Chopper chirped. "Look at all the flavors!"

"There's chocolate, and vanilla, and strawberry, and mint, and…" Luffy said, pointing out the flavors.

"Can I have one?" Camie asked.

"Sure!" Pappug answered. "Which flavor and how many scoops?"

"I'll have vanilla," Camie said. "Just one scoop is fine."

"Okay!" Pappug said as he turned away. "One scoop of vanilla, coming right up!"

_Flashback end_

"I can't believe," a tearful Pappug wailed, "that's the last time I ever spoke to her! This is all my fault! Mine, I tell ya! The amusement park…!"

"_It's been my dream to ride the Ferris wheel since I was little,"_ Camie's joyful replayed in Luffy's head. _"Thank you so much! I'll never forget this day for as long as I live!"_

"I don't get it," Luffy said. "She was really happy, so isn't it good that she went to the amusement park?"

"No!" answered Pappug. "As a matter of fact, no fishman or mermaid is ever supposed to set foot on this island, but Hachi wanted to help you guys, no matter what!"

"Pappug, stop!" Hatchan said. "Don't say anymore!"

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Here on the Sabaody Archipelago," Pappug started, "Camie and Hachi's enemies aren't just the human traffickers. It's every human being on this island!"

Luffy gasped silently.

XXX

At the shopping mall in Grove 30, Nami and Robin had just gotten through making their purchases. There, Robin had explained to Nami the history behind the Sabaody Archipelago and fishmen and mermaids.

Apparently, 200 years ago, fishmen and mermaids were classified as "fish" and nothing more. Thus, they were persecuted by humans all over the world.

"But I always thought that fishmen were powerful," said Nami.

"Nothing can beat the strength that comes in numbers," said Robin. "Until the World Government declared friendly relations with Fishman Island, 200 years ago, slavery and human trafficking were an accepted part of society, and that culture still exists here in Sabaody."

"Is that why Camie and Hachi have been hiding their true identities on this island?" Nami asked.

"I just hope I'm imagining things," Robin answered.

"Yo! Sis! Nico Robin!"

The girls looked up and saw Franky and three of the Rosy Life Riders.

"Franky!" Nami said. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that!"

"Get on a flying fish and make it snappy!" Franky cried. "The mermaid's been kidnapped!"

The girls gasped in shock.

XXX

Back at Grove 22...

"So…they're discriminated…" Luffy said. "Just like how Blizzard was before we met."

"That's how it is here on this island," Pappug said. "You gotta understand that, you know? Or else, you'll like a fool! Th-that's way I should've stopped Camie, even if that meant I had to be forceful with her! CAIBIE~! (CAMIE~!)" He started to sob all over again. "We have to find her before it's too late!"

"But how?" Hatchan asked. "The archipelago is so huge!"

**FWIK!** Luffy snapped his fingers.

"I got an idea!" he said. He took in a deep breath to the point where his chest expanded, put his index fingers in his mouth, and then… **FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!** He let loose with a loud, long, ear-piercing whistle, forcing everyone within the vicinity to cover their ears.

As quickly as he started, Luffy stopped whistling and crossed his arms.

"Straw Hat!" Hatchan cried. "What was that for? Are you trying to make us deaf-"

Luffy cuts him off by waving his finger in his face and started to count backwards."

"3…2…1…"

Just then, Hatchan and Pappug heard the sound of galloping. Coming into view was a huge cloud of dust, and whatever was creating it was coming at them at an incredible speed. Upon taking a closer look, they saw that it was Blizzard.

**SKREEEEEE!** Blizzard barked to a screeching halt in front of Luffy, who greeted the wolf-dog by scratching at his neck.

"Hey, there, buddy!" Luffy said. "Listen, we need your help. Camie's been kidnapped!"

Blizzard gasped.

"It's time to put that nose of yours to work," said Luffy, lightly poking Blizzard in the nose. "You remember Camie smells like, right?"

Blizzard nodded his head, "yes".

"Then get to sniffing!" Luffy commanded.

Blizzard nodded his head, again, before he put his nose to the ground and began to sniff.

"I'm sorry about this, Straw Hat," said Hatchan. "I wanted to help you and your friends, but all I did was cause nothing but trouble. Nyuu~!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luffy questioned. "You haven't done anything wrong, okay? You, Pappug, and Camie are our friends now, and I'll save Camie whatever it takes! So stop crying, already!"

"S…Straw Hat…!" Pappug sniffled. "You…!"

"Now, stop bellyaching and let's follow Blizzard, already," Luffy said.

"We may not have to," Hatchan said before he pointed to the sky. "Look! The Flying Fish Riders are here!"

The group looked up and saw the Rosy Life Riders approaching.

"Good!" Luffy said. "Let's all get on one!"

_So does that mean you called me for nothing?_ Blizzard thought, questioningly.

XXX

In Grove 1 of the Sabaody Archipelago, people were gathering inside the Human Auction Hall.

At the back of the building, Peterman and the Hound Pets were just leaving after they had sold their…"merchandise".

"Do a good job at selling her!" said Peterman.

"Fetching a high price should be easy for a product such as her!" said the man Peterman was talking to. "Come back for your share later! Good work, today, Peterman!"

XXX

At the front door, Roswald and Shalria had arrived and were greeted by one of the staff.

"Oh, my! Saint Roswald! Saint Shalria! Welcome, your graces! Please permit us to dispense with kneeling and other matters of etiquette inside the hall."

"I don't mind," said Roswald. "Otherwise, the auction wouldn't get anywhere."

"Thank you," said the staff member. "Please follow me to the V.I.P Room?"

"Charloss is late," said Shalria.

"He's so damn slow," Roswald said. "It's because he rides that useless human. He should ride a fishman, instead. They're at least ten times stronger than humans."

As Roswald and Shalria entered the auction hall, they didn't realize that they were being watched from behind.

"Celestial Dragons…slaves…human shops," Kidd said.

At that moment, some of the staff noticed him and his crew.

"That's 'Captain' Kidd from the South Blue…!" one of them whispered.

"Compared to the mighty and their simple 'pure hearts'," Kidd began, "the world's villains are much more humane. Scum rule the world and give birth to more scum. Don't they know that? We may mean to do harm, but we're sort of…dare I say…'cute' in comparison. Wouldn't you agree, Killer?"

"Definitely," Killer replied.

"If we should happen to see someone interesting, perhaps we should buy them," Kidd said.

Just then, he spotted somebody sitting in the seats.

It was Law, and lying at his feet was Jupiter.

"Hey, Boss," said one of Kidd's crewmates. "Check it out."

"I know that face," Kidd said. "That's Trafalgar Law from the North Blue and his little doggy, 'Beastly Bird' Jupiter. Law's got 200 million Berries on his head. I've heard lots of stories about him…plus, he's got some bad manners."

Law seemed to hear Kidd, for he turned to him and stuck his middle finger up at him, wearing a smug grin.

XXX

In the auctioneer's waiting room, one of the staff was visiting Disco, the man in charge of the Human Auction Hall, in his office.

"Hey, Disco! We just got a great deal in, today!"

"Isn't our main attraction supposed to be a giant?" Disco asked. "I know about it, already. Just leave it to me."

"We just got a mermaid in, Disco, and a young one, at that! We should expect some ferocious bidding with this one!"

"Oh!" Disco said. "Then I better go see, then!"

XXX

Inside the warehouse, where other people who were to be sold in the auction were put in cages (among them a giant), it is revealed that Camie was now struggling against two of the staff.

"Let me go, you jerks!" she cried. "That hurts! Hacchin is gonna get you all for this! I swear it!"

Disco arrived in the warehouse. He approached Camie and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Oh-ho!" Disco chortled. "We should get a lot for this rare beauty! So lively, she is, and what firm skin she has! So, who's the seller?"

"Peterman and the Hound Pets," answered one of the staff.

"I see," said Disco. "Peterman does such good work. The Flying Fish Riders have been awfully quiet, as of late, though. They really need to step up their game."

Suddenly, Camie stuck her tongue at Disco, who responded by slapping her brutally in the face. **WHAP!**

"You damn dirty fish!" Disco cursed, suddenly dropping his friendly smile. Just when he was prepared to beat Camie senseless, the staff grabbed him and held him back.

"No, Disco, no! She's a rare product! If you damage her, her price will drop! If you're gonna hit her, hit her where it won't show!"

Camie sobbed silently and furiously wiped the tears from her eyes. She then looked up and yelled at the top of her lungs, "HACCHIN IS REALLY GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Disco just grunted.

"The damn little minnow is still mouthing o-" he started, when suddenly, he put on a look of shock. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, foam began pour from his mouth, and then…he fell back on the floor, unconscious.

"Disco? Disco! Hey, you okay? What happened?"

"Get him to a doctor! Hurry!"

As the staff took Disco, the giant behind the cage bars looked over to a mysterious figure who was sitting on a crate, next to him.

"Hey," said the giant. "Don't play dumb, you old geezer. That was you, wasn't it? The one who executed that Haki. Just who the hell are you, anyway?"

The figure was revealed to be an old man, dressed in a white cloak. He had to be in at least his sixties. He wore round glasses, and the facial hair on his chin was arranged in a stripe-like pattern. Going down his right eye was a thin scar.

"Who, me?" the old man asked, a smile creased across his lips. "I'm just a regular old man who coats ships and likes the young ladies."

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	15. The World Begins to Swell

**Ch. 15- The World Begins to Swell**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard and Jupiter © Me

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Marine Headquarters, Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp was eating his rice-crackers while being informed by a Marine captain about some goings-on on the Sabaody Archipelago.<p>

"'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh, eh?" Garp repeated.

"No one seems to have noticed," said the Marine captain. "He's being sold as a slave at the Human Auction House, like he's just a regular old man."

"They're selling 'Dark King' as a slave?" Garp questioned before he broke out in laughter.

"But do you think it's really him, sir?" asked the captain. "My subordinates aren't 100% sure."

"Tea, please," Garp said.

"Uh…yes, sir," said the captain as he took Garp's teacup and began to pour him some tea from the pot. "Anyway, if…if it really is him, sir…"

"Oh, it's him, all right," said Garp as he munched on another rice cracker. "No doubt about it."

"Huh?" the captain muttered. "Well, sir, this isn't the first time I've heard reported sightings about him! He's probably sold himself to repay his gambling debts!"

"Rayleigh may seem like a feeble old man," Garp started as he took his teacup, "but if we aren't careful about how we approach him, then the Marines could end losing a lot of sailors. Right now is an especially bad time. Do you want the Marines to take on TWO legends at the same time?"

XXX

Back at the Sabaody Archipelago, in Grove 1, the auction at the Human Auction Hall was about to commence.

The audience was murmuring to themselves, wondering what the new "products" would be.

One of the staff appeared on stage with a microphone.

"**And now, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience! The monthly…Grove 1 Human Grand Auction shall now begin! And now, give a huge round of applause to the auctioneer…Mr. DISCO~!"**

Disco, now fully conscious, appeared on stage, holding a microphone of his own. The audience roared with applause at his entrance.

"**Welcome, everyone!"** Disco shouted through the microphone. **"Today, we have once again prepared a line-up of the finest of slaves, and you're in luck! We have something extra special for you, today! I pray from the bottom of my heart that you'll all leave with a slave of your choice! Now, let the auction BEGIN!"**

The first of the…"products" to come up on stage was a man dressed up like a music maestro.

"**Entry number 1, from Toroa of the West Blue! He comes from a long line of musicians and can play all kinds of instruments! He's also a proud pirate! Give him an instrument, and he'll play background music! Give him a mop, and he'll clean! What's more, he's an expert wine maker! He's a 25-year-old human male, in his prime! He's 6'4" tall and weighs 286 lbs! He is Byron! Now, we shall start bidding at the price of 480,000 Berries! Raise your plate to make your bid!"**

Someone in the audience raised his or her plate.

"**Ah! I see 520,000 Berries!"**

Another person in the audience raised their plate.

"**And over there, 550,000 Berries!"**

In the audience, St. Roswald, Law, and Kidd were all watching silently.

XXX

Meanwhile, with Sanji and Duval, the former was seething, smoking three cigarettes at once.

"Duval," hissed Sanji. "What is this crap list you just gave me?"

The list that Sanji was referring to was the slip of paper that Duval had given him. It was a list of what kind of slaves would be sold at the auction at how much they would be worth.

Human beings were worth 500,000 Berries.

Dwarves were worth 700,00 Berries, as well as minks, longarms, longlegs, and snake-necks.

Fishmen were 1,000,000 Berries.

Male giants were worth 50,000,000 Berries, while female giants were worth 10,000,000.

Mermaids were worth 70,000,000 Berries, while bifurcated mermaids were worth 10,000,000, and mermen were worth as much as fishmen.

Devil Fruit users had a special value.

"Oh, that?" asked Duval. "Well, now you know why everyone wants to catch a mermaid. They're much more valuable. Once you caught one, you can make her do whatever you want. They mostly end up as ornaments the rich. They spend their lives on display in a little tank of water."

"What the hell are you saying?" Sanji questioned.

"It's just…" Duval started, "…if you think about it, it's not really living."

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, THEN HURRY UP AND FIND HER, DAMMIT!" Sanji yelled.

XXX

Back with Luffy, he was currently riding with one of the Rosy Life Riders, his body covered in bubbles due to his weakness to seawater.

Blizzard was riding with another member of the Rosy Life Riders, right behind Luffy.

"C'mon, man!" Luffy exclaimed. "Get outta the water, already!"

"It's not a damn bird!" the Rosy Life Rider told the Straw Hat captain. "I have to have a runway!"

**SPLOOSH!** The Rosy Life Riders came flying out of the water with their flying fish.

"CAMIE~!" Luffy called out. "WHERE ARE YOU~?"

_She can't really answer you, you know,_ Blizzard thought.

XXX

Somewhere in the lawless part of the area, Usopp and Rosy Life Rider 5 were talking to the Coffee Monkeys, another kidnapping gang who literally act like monkeys. They even had monkey tails!

"That really pisses me off!" the leader said. "We had a giant! A GIANT! It was a blessing that he caught him taking a nap, but just bringing him here was a major pain in the ass! You'd think he'd be the major attraction of the auction, but NOOOO! Right before the auction, some jackass comes along and sells a damn mermaid! It drives me to drink!"

"Hey, wait a sec!" Usopp cried. "Who brought in the mermaid and where is she?"

XXX

A moment later…

"**Calling all Rosy Life Riders! This is 5! Do you hear me? The kidnappers who took the mermaid are the Hound Pets! They're in Grove 1!"**

XXX

"They found her?" Luffy asked.

"Yup!" said Rosy Life Rider 1. "Let's ride!"

Luffy turned to the flying fish that Blizzard was riding on.

"You hear that, buddy?" he asked the wolf-dog.

_**AROOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard let out a howl, as if to say, "Hell, yeah!"

XXX

"AAAH!" Brook cried as the flying fish he was riding on began to pick up speed. "That's too fast! SCARY~!"

XXX

"I hope she hasn't been sold, yet," Franky murmured.

XXX

"Hurry up!" Nami cried.

XXX

"You hear that, Pappug?" Hatchan called to the starfish.

"Yeah, I did!" Pappug called. "Hang on, Camie, we're coming!"

XXX

Somewhere in the lawless zone, Zoro was being ambushed by a pack of bounty hunters.

"Hey, I need to get back to my ship," said Zoro. "Can any of you guys tell me where Grove 1 is?"

XXX

Back at the Human Auction Hall…

"**Moving right along, now!"** Disco shouted. **"Here's entry 6! A set of ten human workers!"**

A group of ten men came on stage.

"**Now, do I see 500,000 Berries?"**

XXX

"Look up the schedule for today's auction!" Duval commanded through his Transponder Snail.

"**It started at 4 o'clock, so it's been going on half an hour."**

"Argh…!" Sanji growled as worried tears began to well up. "Will we make it in time?"

"It's okay, for now," said Duval. "A mermaid is sure to be the star attraction, so they'll only auction her off in the second half! We'll make it!"

"CAN'T WE JUST TAKE THE SHORTEST ROUTE THERE?" Sanji snapped, questioningly. "WE'RE SLOWER THAN THE FLYING FISH!"

"Like I said," Duval began, "calm down, Young Master Black Leg! I'm the team boss! Did I happen to change course by the time I heard where the mermaid is?"

"Well, no," replied Sanji.

"You're right," said Duval. "That's because I've been heading to Grove 1 the entire time! The boss always gets there, first! And look ahead! We're here!"

Sanji looked up and gasped. He and Duval had indeed arrived at Grove 1!

"Amazing!" Sanji exclaimed. "You're incredible, Duval! Was it a kidnapper's hunch, the whole time."

"Here you go, reindeer!"

"Thanks a lot!"

Duval and Sanji looked up and saw that Chopper had actually gotten there first.

Sanji smack Duval across the back of his head for that.

Not long after, Franky arrived at the front door of the Human Auction Hall. From there, he could hear the biddings going on inside.

"**200 million Berries, going once! Going twice! Sold to the gentleman in the front row!"**

**CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!** The sounds of applause could be heard.

When Franky got around to the back, he soon saw Sanji making a commotion. Needless to say, the cook was not happy about Camie's current situation.

"What the hell do you mean you won't give her back?" Sanji roared. "You have no right to sell Camie like she's some kind of object!"

"There they are!" Franky said as he got closer.

He soon saw that Nami, Chopper (in Heavy Point), Hatchan, and Pappug.

"The one who has no right is you, sir," said one of the staff, the one who Sanji was currently roughing up. "You keep this up, and we'll use legal means. We'll sue you for obstructing our business!"

"NO ONE'S OBSTRUCTING YOUR CRAP BUSINESS!" Sanji yelled. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A BUSINESS IS THIS, ANYWAY? IT'S NOT A BUSINESS, IT'S SLAVERY!"

"Humph!" the staff grunted. "A pirate such as yourself has no right to preach about morals!"

"Selling people is taboo, the whole world over," said Nami. "How much do you pay the Government to do such a thing?"

"That's not very nice to see say, little day, but…yeah, even the World Government or the Marines talk to us. They don't seem to hear the words 'human trafficking' and they don't even know that this trade exists either."

"That's just damn wrong," Sanji hissed. "You're as corrupt as they come, aren't you, you bastard?"

"This is a SUPER pain in the ass!" Franky exclaimed.

**KA-CHAK!** He armed himself with his bazooka.

"If the mermaid really is inside," he said, "then I'll blast the whole thing apart!"

"Franky!" Chopper cried.

"No, don't!" Hatchan cried as he pushed Franky's bazooka down. "You can't shoot the place! Celestial Dragons are inside! If this shop really has taken ownership of Camie, then that means…she's wearing a collar. Nyuu~!"

"What?" Chopper cried. "You mean the one that blows up? Then that means we have to be careful about how we rescue her!"

The staff member laughed, teasingly.

"Now…will you please just leave?"

"You BASTARD!" Sanji growled as he prepared to pummel the man, but Chopper held him back.

"No, Sanji, no!" Chopper cried.

At that moment, Franky saw Nami walking away.

"Hey, sis!" Franky called. "Where you going?"

Nami turned to him with a fierce, determined glare.

"If we can't fight," she began, "then I'll get her back by the shop's rules!"

XXX

Backstage, the dancer girl and the pirate captain that were sitting next to Camie was next to go on auction.

"Numbers 15 and 16! Outside!"

"No! No!" the pirate captain cried as he struggled, in vain, to get away. "I'd rather go to prison! Please! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna be a slave, I tell you! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

"Someone give him a sedative!"

"Call the Marines! Call bounty hunters! Call anybody! DON'T MAKE ME GO OUT THERE!"

Camie's body was trembling, for she knew that it wouldn't be long until she was next.

All she could do was pray that Hatchan and the Straw Hats would hurry to her rescue, and soon, otherwise, she'd be stuffed in a cramp little tank of water, like a little fish.

XXX

Back outside, the Straw Hats were preparing to enter the Auction Hall via the front door.

"There's a lot of treasure on the ship," said Nami. "I'd say there's roughly about 200 million Berries. What's Camie's market price?"

"Wow!" Hatchan exclaimed. "That should be plenty to buy her back, Nami, but…I don't have enough to pay you back."

"What are you, Hachi?" Nami questioned. "Her guardian or something?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant."

"I don't care how much it costs to get our friend back! Anybody have a problem with that?"

"Of course not!" Chopper said. "It's definitely not a matter of money!"

"You…!" Pappug whispered as his began to return. "Thank you, all! I'll never forget what you've done!"

"I love when Nami's like that~!" Sanji swooned from the front door.

"Will you hurry up?" Franky called, irritatingly.

XXX

The Straw Hats, Hatchan, and Pappug entered the Auction Hall, they saw that things have gotten more lively, especially now that a 20-year-old belly dancer named Pasia.

"Hey, Nami," said Sanji. "Can we buy her?"

**WHAP! THUD!** Nami smacked Sanji upside his head and Chopper irritably kicked him in the behind.

However, little did they know that they were currently being watched from behind by the Kidd Pirates.

"Hey, Boss!" said one of the Kidd Pirates. "I think those guys are a part of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"I see that," Kidd said. "If only their captain were here. I heard he's a crazy son of a bitch, and I really wanna see how much of that is true."

XXX

Luffy was still up in the air, pulling on Rosy Life Rider 1's cheeks.

Blizzard and the Rider he was riding with was following close behind.

"Hurry up!" Luffy cried. "C'mon!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" said the Rosy Life Riders. "Stop pulling on my face!"

XXX

Down in Grove 2, Zoro had just gotten through beating up all those bounty hunters and was on his way to Grove 1, where he believed the ship was docked.

"Grove 1 must be up next," said the swordsman.

XXX

Brook was screaming his skull off at how fast the flying fish was going.

A bit too fast for the poor skeleton.

XXX

"I wonder if everyone else already made it!" Usopp said.

XXX

In Grove 24, someone was throwing newspaper down to the people below.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!"

Apoo looked at the front article of the newspaper. What he saw instantly made him anxious.

"The World Government…!" he gasped. "Are the freaking mad?"

Other pirates that happened to be nearby were also stricken with shock at the article.

"Have they lost their minds?"

"If they do that…then…!"

"What the hell?" Bonney gasped.

Urouge was also looking at the article. Despite his rather permanent grin, the beads of sweat forming on his brow showed that he was just as nervous the other pirates that were around.

Capone was just as nervous as the others.

"Captain Hawkins!" said one of the Hawkins Pirates. "This spells trouble!"

Hawkins just stared silently.

"So that's their plan, eh?" questioned Drake. "I see."

"What's the matter, Captain Drake?" asked one of the Drake Pirates.

"There seemed to be less Marines on an island this close to Marine HQ," Drake answered.

"W…what happened?"

"It appears that the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates' second unit," Drake began, "Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace…is to be publicly executed."

The Drake Pirates gasped in horror.

"Are they fools?"

"If they kill 'Fire Fist', Whitebeard and his crew will definitely take action!"

"That's right," said Drake. "It'll mean…war!"

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-DUN!<p>

Review, please!


	16. The Celestial Dragons Incident

**Ch. 16- The Celestial Dragons Incident**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard and Jupiter © Me

* * *

><p>Things had gotten even livelier since the bidding for Pasia at the Human Auction Hall. The dancer's price started at 800,000 Berries, and she ended up being sold for a whopping 7,200,000 Berries!<p>

At that moment, Charloss and his valets had finally arrived.

"Finally, we're here," said Charloss. "Looks like the auction's almost over."

As he got off his "steed"…**THWAK!** He kicked the man in the head, again.

"That's for being so damn slow!" he shouted. "You piss me off! Hey, sell this one for me! I don't need it, anymore."

"Right away, my lord," said the man in the black suit.

"I want a mermaid," Charloss said, shoving his pinky in his nose. "I wonder if they're selling any, this time."

"Forgive me, my lord," said the man in the black suit, "but mermaids are hard to catch, so they may not have any in stock."

As the Charloss entered, Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Franky, Hatchan, and Pappug spotted him.

_A Celestial Dragon,_ Chopper thought, nervously.

"Ah! Saint Charloss! You made it!"

"Hurry up and show me to my seat."

"**And here's entry 16! The captain of a pirate ship!"**

"So that's a Celestial Dragon, huh?" Nami whispered.

"Looks like it," Sanji whispered back. "If we cross one, they'll send a Marine Admiral here."

Nearby the entrance, the Kidd Pirates just remained silent, watching Charloss as he made his way to his seat.

"You finally made it, Charloss," said Shalria.

Up on stage, a pirate captain was now next to be sold.

"**His name is Lacuba! This pirate captain was a notoriously clever trickster! His bounty is 17 million Berries, and he's very well built! Use him as a human horse that requires strength, or as a sandbag! He has many uses! Now, then, we'll start the bidding at-"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The audience suddenly put on a look of fright and disgust.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH HIM?"

On stage, Lacuba had slumped forward. His mouth…was seeping with blood.

"You bastard…!" Disco cursed. "I can't believe you would…!"

**THUD!** Lacuba fell to the floor, quivering and bloody.

"He fell down!"

"Quick!" Disco ordered. "Lower the curtain for a moment! Lower it!"

"W…what just happened?" asked Nami to no one in particular.

"He bit his tongue," Sanji replied. "Become a pet for someone would be a crap fate, so he chose to die, right then and there. Considering the circumstances, that might've been the smart thing to do."

"When the hell are they gonna bring out the mermaid?" Franky questioned.

"Poor Camie," said Chopper. "She must be scared outta her mind."

"Don't worry," Nami said. "We'll definitely buy her back. It's a good thing we have all that treasure from _Thriller Bark_."

XXX

Backstage, the staff were trying to revive Lacuba from unconsciousness, to no avail.

"It's no good, Disco. He won't wake up."

"Damn it!" Disco cursed. "That worthless piece of trash is cutting into our profits! We can't sell him in that state! Well, no matter. At least we still have our star attraction. Hey! Is the mermaid ready, yet?"

"Yeah! She's ready!"

"Good! She's next!"

Inside a glass tank full of water, a shocked Camie could only stare with eyes wide.

XXX

A moment later, Disco reappeared on stage with a large object covered with a tarp.

"**My apologies, everyone!"** he said through the microphone. **"It appears that entry 16, Lacuba, was so nervous that he had a nosebleed and passed out! So, we'll auction him off at a later date! And now, ladies and gentleman, the product that I will now introduce is guaranteed to make you forget this trouble in an instant! I now present OUR GREATEST STAR ATTRACTION~!"**

The spotlight shined on the tarp, revealing a familiar silhouette behind it.

"**Behold, this silhouette! I know that a great many of you have been sought out for one of these! I won't say anymore! See for yourselves!"**

The audience with wide eyes, anticipating the next "product".

The tarp was removed, revealing Camie within a tank of water, a bomb collar around her neck and chain cuffs on her wrists.

"**From Fishman Island, it's Camie the mermaid!"**

**CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!** The audience roared with applause. They had been seeking a prize like this for who-knows-how-long, and now, here it was, right before them!

"Camie!" Hatchan shouted. "It's Camie! Nyuu~!"

"PAAIIIBIIIIEE~! (CAAIIIMIIIIEE~!)" Pappug sobbed.

"Okay, this is it!" Nami said, rolling up her sleeve. "We'll buy her back with the 200 million Berries we have!"

Inside the tank, Camie suddenly grew excited at the sight of Hacchin, Pappug, Nami, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper.

"Hacchin!" she cried. "The others are here, too! They came to save me!"

"OH~!" Charloss exclaimed. "A MERMAID! FINALLY!" he suddenly stood up and declared, "I BID 500 MILLION BERRIES ON THE MERMAID!"

Disco gasped. The crowd fell silent. The Straw Hats, Hatchan, and Pappug all dropped their jaws in shock.

There was a long, death-like silence.

"Damn it. Can't compete with 500 million."

"Neither can I."

"Shoot. I wanted that mermaid! My best friend has one!"

"I don't believe this," Nami said, clearly shocked. "We didn't have…nearly enough!"

"Charloss," said Roswald. "You're wasting your money, again. Besides, don't you have piranhas in your aquarium?"

"They can play a game of chose, Father," said Charloss. "After all, mermaids are supposed to be the fastest swimmers in the world, right?"

**BANG! BANG!** Camie was banging on the class, trying to call to Hatchan, Pappug, and the Straw Hats, but she couldn't hear the voices outside the tank, nor could anyone hear her cries for help.

Hatchan gritted his teeth, angrily.

Now what?

"**The…the entire hall has fallen silent! Uh…do I hear more than 500 million Berries? Anyone? If not, the bidding shall stop!"**

"Sanji!" Chopper exclaimed. "Can't we do something? There's gotta be another way! We can't just stand here and let them take her away!"

"I dunno, Chopper," Sanji said, seething. "This is really bad…I never imagined something as crappy as this. I thought that money would solve things and just held myself back. Instead…things just got worse."

Hatchan growled.

"I guess I'll have to use force to help her escape!" said octopus fishman.

"Are you mad?" Pappug questioned. "What about the collar? She'll blow up, remember?"

"Then…I'll have to find the key, somehow…Nyuu~!"

"**Time's up!"** Disco shouted. **"Today's star attraction, the mermaid Camie, goes to the noble, St. Charloss, for 500 million Berries!"**

**Grr~!** Hatchan growled even more in frustration in anger. He couldn't let Camie be a slave to a Celestial Dragon, but what could he do?

"Well, that's how the world works," Kidd said as he and his crew prepared to leave. "What a farce. Let's go."

Suddenly, Jupiter's ears picked up an odd noise, causing him to become alert.

"What's the matter, Jupiter?" asked Law.

The sound Jupiter came in soft, at first, but then, it got louder.

"What the hell is that?" Kidd questioned.

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

**KRRRRAAAASH!** Something came crashing into the Auction Hall via the roof, right behind the stands.

"What in the world…?" Disco questioned.

"What a fuss," said Roswald.

"Luffy?" Sanji gasped.

Indeed it was. Luffy had made quite an entrance by crashing through the roof with the flying fish he was riding. Along with him was Zoro, pulling himself out of the rubble.

From up above, Blizzard made a more graceful entrance, jumping in through the hole made in the roof and landed ceremoniously on the floor.

"Couldn't you have a landed it a little better than that?" Luffy snapped at Rosy Life Rider 1.

"Uh, NO! Like I said, it's a flying fish, not a damn bird! Besides, you said DIVE in!"

"What in the hell, Luffy," grumbled a disgruntled Zoro. "You guys told me to get on. Instead, you dragged me behind you! I was on my way back to the ship! What's the hurry, anyway? Where the hell are we?"

"Zoro?" Chopper cried.

Zoro turned to face the others.

"Oh," he said. "It's you guys. What are you doing here?"

"It's…it's 'Straw Hat' Luffy…!" Kidd whispered.

Jupiter looked at Blizzard with a sudden interest. Aside from the size and obvious lack of spots, the wolf-dog looked almost exactly like him, right down to the cherry blossom pink eyes and the big, pointed ears.

The audience, meanwhile, was in complete shock at Luffy's entrance.

"What the hell?"

"Who's that kid?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Where'd he come from?"

Blizzard suddenly spotted Camie on stage and pointed Luffy towards her.

"Ah! Camie!" Luffy cried.

"Luffy!" Camie cried, although no one could actually hear her.

"There you are, Camie!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran forward. "I was looking all over for ya! I'm so glad I found you!"

Just then, Hatchan grabbed Luffy from behind, trying to slow him down, but it was in vain.

"No, Straw Hat!" Hatchan cried. "Stop! What are you gonna do? Nyuu~!"

Everyone watched in silence.

_He's a pirate,_ thought one of the audience member.

"I'm gonna save Camie!" Luffy declared.

"No, you can't!" Hatchan said. "She's wearing a collar! The one that explodes, remember? We can't free her unless we have the key! Besides, the Celestial Dragons are here!"

"I don't care!"

Out of the blue, a woman let out a shrill, frightened scream.

"A FISHMAN~!"

Hatchan let Luffy go, confused, at first, but then saw the reason why the woman was panicking.

In his desperate attempt to stop Luffy, he had unwittingly freed his other arms, revealing his identity.

"HOW DISGUSTING!"

"What the hell is a fishman doing on land?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Why is his skin pink?"

"Why does he have so many arms?"

Luffy wasn't really paying attention at the moment. All he could focus on was saving Camie.

"Hang in there, Camie!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm coming! I won't let them sell you!"

"Stop 'Straw Hat' Luffy!" demanded Disco, sending some of the staff members toward the approaching captain.

"Don't come any closer, fishman!"

"I'm afraid of fishmen! Get him away from me!"

**BONK!** Someone threw a book at Hatchan's head.

"What the hell is going on?" Sanji questioned, not understanding the situation.

"Hachi, let's get outta here!" Pappug said. "Now you're in danger!"

"I'm fine, Pappug," said Hatchan, "but Camie…"

"Just as Robin said," said Nami. "Here on Sabaody, fishmen and mermaids…are persecuted!"

"What?" Chopper questioned. "Hachi and Camie, too?"

The staff members were trying to restrain Luffy, but they obviously didn't know of his ridiculous strength. Just when it seemed that he was about to rescue Camie…

**BLAM! BLAM!**

The sound of gunshots came.

Camie had her hands clamped over her mouth in horror.

Pappug's jaw dropped.

Luffy looked behind himself, and saw, to his shock, that Hatchan was now lying on the stairs…in a pool of blood.

Behind Hatchan, Charloss was holding a smoking pistol, wearing a malevolent.

Charloss had shot him.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha~!" Charloss sang, mockingly. "I killed him~! I killed the fishy~!"

"HACHI~!" Nami cried with tears forming in her eyes.

The audience, however, didn't show any concern at all. In fact, they showed relief, and even laughed at Hatchan's expense!

"Well, that was a close one."

"Yeah, what if he had some kind of a disease and gave it to us?"

"How much do you wanna bet he was plotting something? After all, he has a fish brain."

Luffy just stood there, in silence. However, the Straw Hats knew one thing about their whenever he got like this.

He was pissed.

**BAM! BAM!** Camie was banging her fists on the glass of her tank, her mouth wide open. Everyone could tell that she was screaming, even if they couldn't hear her.

"Look, Father, look!" Charloss said. "I shot the fishman! I caught him, so that mean's he's free, right? What a bargain! A free fishman slave! Free! Free! Free octopus~!"

Luffy seethed as he set his gaze upon Charloss. He soon began to walk back up the steps toward, his footsteps echoing throughout the hall.

Just then, Hatchan grabbed Luffy by his arm.

"No, Straw Hat," said Hatchan, weakly. "Wait…!" **Huff!** "Please…don't get angry…this…this is all…my fault. You…promised me…you promised you'd never cross a…Celestial Dragon, no matter what. I was…a pirate once…this is what I get…for the crimes I did. Nyuu~!"

**Huff! Huff! KOFF!** Hatchan's breath came out labored and short. He even let out a cough, causing blood to spill out of his mouth. Luffy got down on his knees, putting a hand on the injured fishman's chest.

"I…I'm sorry," Hatchan continued. "I'm really sorry…I just…wanted to make it to Nami…for what I did to her…even…just a little. I…j-just wanted…to h-help you…"

The Straw Hats watched in complete silence. The one who seemed to be the most upset was Nami, for she had tears streaming down her face as she had her hand clasped over mouth.

"Hachi…" was all the orange-haired girl could manage to say.

"I've…always messed up…everything," Hatchan continued as tears began to spill from his eyes. "In the end…all I've done…is cause you all nothing but grief! I'm sorry, Straw Hat!"

"Damn dirty fish," Charloss cursed. "I shot you, but you're still mouthing off! You piss me off!"

Suddenly, Luffy stood up, looking at Charloss with a killer glare. Without warning, he began to get up and walk toward the noble. By his side: a clenched fist.

To say that Luffy was pissed right now would be a huge understatement.

"N-no!" Pappug cried. "Don't do it, Straw Hat! Stop! You'll never get away with it!"

Law opened one eye, looking at Luffy.

"Straw Hat," he whispered.

"Is he for real?" Kidd questioned in disbelief.

**KA-CHAK!** Charloss aimed his pistol at Luffy.

"You piss me off, too, brat!" he yelled.

**BANG! BANG!** Charloss fired two shots, but Luffy just simply sidestepped out of the way.

Then, as Luffy was a mere 3 feet from Charloss, he suddenly stopped walking, taking the noble by surprise, and then, with an almighty roar of fury…

**KAPOW!** Luffy's fist went through Charloss's helmet and connected dead center in his face!

Charloss was sent flying several feet.

**P'TOO!** Luffy spat out a gob of spit on the floor.

He had just struck a Celestial Dragon.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	17. The Aggravated Island

**Ch. 17- The Aggravated Island**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard and Jupiter © Me

* * *

><p>Everyone stared with mixed expressions of shock, horror, and disbelief. Monkey D. Luffy, in his fury, had struck a Celestial Dragon! The only one who appeared to be amused by it were Law and Kidd!<p>

"Sorry about that guys," said Luffy to the rest of the Straw Hats. "Since I punched him, the Marines are gonna send an Admiral here."

**CHINK!** Zoro re-sheathed his sword.

"I was about to go at him first, you know," he said.

Nami ran down to Hatchan's aid.

"Hachi!" she called. "Get a hold of yourself!"

**Huff! Huff!** Hatchan let out a labored breath.

"Nyuu~! You guys…are in for it, now…!" he said, weakly.

"Oh, well," said Nami with a smile. "It's Luffy. Trouble tends to find him a lot. What can you do?"

**FWIK!** Sanji lit a cigarette.

"Looks like we got no choice, now," said Franky.

"I'll tend to Hachi's wounds!" said Chopper. "Franky, you go find the keys to Camie's chains! They should be somewhere in the back!"

Hatchan and Pappug stared in awe, the latter of which still had tears in his eyes.

"You guys…!" Pappug muttered.

Roswald and Shalria stared at the motionless form of Charloss. Even they didn't have the gall to strike him like Luffy just did.

"HOW DARE YOU DAMN LOWLY COMMONERS TOUCH MY SON!" Roswald yelled.

**KABANG-BANG-BANG!** Roswald raised his walking staff, which turned out to be a rifle, and opened fire.

This gave the audience a good reason to get out.

"We are the descendants of the creators of the World Government!" Roswald exclaimed. "We'll show you what happens when scum like you DARE to mess with-"

**WHAK!** Sanji kicked Roswald's staff-rifle out his hand.

"How dare you go firing that thing around while there are ladies here!"

"Go on, Franky!" Sanji exclaimed. "Hurry and free Camie!"

"You can SUPER leave it to me!" Franky said.

"SECURITY!"

At that cry, the guards came.

"You bastard!" cried one. "How dare you attempt harm on St. Roswald!"

**THWAK! SMASH!** Sanji kicked the guard in the face, smashing his visor.

"Franky, go!" Sanji shouted. "Hurry and free Camie!"

"Gotcha!" Franky said as he ran to go find the keys. "You can SUPER leave it to me!"

"SECURITY!" shouted the man in the black suit.

Blizzard took a look around. There was one particular Celestial Dragon that he wanted to go after ever since he laid eyes on him. It wasn't Roswald, and it wasn't Shalria, but then, out of the corner of his eye, the wolf-dog spotted him: Salou. His predatory instincts taking over, Blizzard jumped at the Pug dog in the blink of an eye, and before anyone could stop him, he bit down on the smaller dog's throat and repeatedly began to throttle him, much to the horror of Shalria.

"SALOU~!" she screamed.

Blizzard threw Salou against a wall. The Pug dog lay motionless on the floor as blood began to pool beneath him. Everyone watched in horror as the dog's attacker seethed in rage.

Now Blizzard had attacked a Celestial Dragon.

_So, you like taking a piss on dead bodies, huh?_ Blizzard thought. _Well…how about a taste of your own medicine?_

Blizzard lifted his leg over Salou and, with little regret…let out a stream of urine on the helpless dog, right on his face.

"HOW VULGAR!" Shalria yelled. "HOW DARE THAT FILTHY MONGREL RELIEVE HIMSELF ON MY SALOU? SOMEONE! STOP IT!"

Two guards cornered Blizzard, but it didn't mean that he was the one in trouble.

**LEAP! KRESH!** Blizzard jumped up and bit down on one of the guards' neck, puncturing the jugular vein, causing blood to spray.

The guard dropped dead on the floor, instantly.

Some more guards came at Chopper, who was busy wrapping up Hatchan's wound.

"Catch those pirates!" shouted one of them.

"AHH!" Chopper cried. "They just keeping coming!"

"This is what you get for trying to protect a pathetic fish, you fools!" exclaimed one of the guards.

Suddenly, **SLASH!** Zoro cut down one of the guards with _Shuusui_.

**POW!** Franky threw a punch to another guard's face with his Strong Hammer.

Roswald growled in frustration. How dare these lowly pirates go against the Celestial Dragons, the descendants of the creators of the World Government?

As far as he was concerned, these fools needed to know their place.

"Why is it," Roswald started, "that you low-life pirates still insist on resisting us?"

"Because Camie's not something you can sell!" Luffy answered. "She's our friend!"

"Call the Marine Admiral and battleships!" Roswald barked. "Make this crew of pirates regret the day they were even born!"

XXX

Outside, everyone ran out in a panicked frenzy. Those foolish pirates just went and brought down thunder. Now, a Marine battleship was coming to the island, and there was nothing they could do stop it!

XXX

"Luffy! Mutt! Cook! Get down!"

Luffy, Sanji, and Blizzard looked back and saw Zoro preparing to swing his swords at the stage.

"Uh-oh!" Luffy muttered.

"36 CALIBER PHOENIX!" Zoro shouted.

**WHOOSH! SLASH!** Zoro performed a circular swing, forcing Luffy, Sanji, and Blizzard to duck down, slicing the guards, and cutting Camie's prison open.

"YIPE!" yelped Luffy.

"Hey, Moss-head!" Sanji cried. "What in the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"Don't tempt me," Zoro said.

"Camie!" Hatchan called. "You wait, right there, you hear me?"

"Yeah!" Camie replied. "Thanks, Hacchin! You guys!"

XXX

Outside…

"Damn it! There's already a fuss going on! The exits are completely packed!"

"Well, we're gonna have to dive in, anyway!"

"Understood!"

"What do you mean 'understood'? I'M NOT JUMPING!"

XXX

**KRASH!** Three more flying fish came diving into the Auction House, much to the surprise of the escaping crowd.

"More flying fish?"

Just then, three more figures came jumping of the flying fish.

"Good luck!"

"I'm off!" Brook shouted as he began to descend.

"Thank you!" Robin said gratefully as she slowed her fall with her Cien Fleur Wing.

"Take care!"

"You're up!"

"No, wait!" Usopp cried as he fell. "I NEVER AGREED TO JUMP!"

"Protect the mermaid, you dolts!" Disco yelled, armed with a pistol. "I sold her for 500 million Berries! 500 MILLION~!"

"First, I'll gut and stuff the women," grumbled Roswald. "Then, I'll starve the men and use them as slaves. Last, I'll chop off the mutt and the reindeer's head as put them up as trophies!"

Suddenly, **KRASH!** Something landed on top of Roswald, hitting him in the head and knocking him out, cold.

It was Usopp.

"AAAAAHHH!" Shalria screamed. "FATHER~!"

At this point, Blizzard was laughing.

_Oh, man!_ he thought. _For once, Usopp didn't use his head! He used his ASS! WHOO-HOO!_

Usopp stood up, cracking his back as he did. At that moment, he noticed Roswald.

"Oops!" he said. "Sorry about that, old man!"

The guards and staff looked on in shock.

"Now Saint Roswald has been attacked!"

"Have these pirates gone mad? Now they're guilty of another serious crime!"

"Usopp, Robin, Brook!" Luffy cried, smiling. "You made it!"

"CLUTCH!" Robin yelled.

**CRRAACK!** She snapped the spins of two guards.

"Sorry, we're late, Mister Luffy!" Brook said.

**SLASH!** He cut several of the staff members, who were armed with rifles and pistols.

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp called. "Where's Camie?"

"On the stage, in that glass bowl!" Luffy replied, pointing to the stage. "We'll get outta here as soon as we get that bomb collar off her neck! The Marine battleships and an Admiral is coming!"

"WHAT?" Usopp yelled, questioningly.

"On the contrary, Straw Hat," came Law's voice. "The Marines are already here."

Luffy turned to face Law and his crew. However, the ones who caught his attention the most were the polar bear and Jupiter.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked. "And what's with the bear and the big Dalmatian?"

_I'm not a Dalmatian,_ Jupiter thought.

"The Marines have been here since the auction started," explained Law, "and were surrounding the hall the entire time."

"What?" Luffy questioned. "Seriously?"

"Yep," Law answered. "Marine HQ stationed a post here on the archipelago."

XXX

Outside, it is revealed that Law was correct.

The entire Auction Hall had been surrounded by a troop of Marines!

"Stay calm! Don't panic!"

"We're here to help!"

"Move! Quickly!"

"I wonder what's going on inside…"

XXX

"I don't really know who they're after," Law continued, "but they probably never imagined that someone would be foolish enough to beat the Celestial Dragons."

"You must be Trafalgar Law," said Robin. "Luffy, this man is a pirate."

"Thanks for the laughs, Straw Hat," said Law.

"The bear and the Dalmatian, too?" Luffy asked, obviously not paying attention.

_I'm NOT a Dalmatian,_ thought Jupiter.

Meanwhile, Shalria was climbing up the small ladder that led to the opening to Camie's prison, pushing Disco away as she did.

"P-p-please wait, Saint Shalria!" Disco pleaded. stammering. "That product hasn't been paid for, yet!"

"Silence, commoner!" Shalria spat.

**BANG!** She shot Disco, causing him to land with a **plop!**

"I'm going to kill this accursed mermaid!" Shalria declared. She pointed her pistol right at Camie, who was left defenseless.

"Oh, no!" Sanji cried. "Camie!"

Shalria snickered, evilly.

"Now die, you worthless fish," she hissed.

Usopp pulled on the shafts of his Kabuto.

Robin crossed her arms.

Zoro drew his swords.

Blizzard was racing to Camie's rescue.

_That bitch!_ the wolf-dog thought. _This time, I'll KILL her!_

Suddenly, Shalria began to quiver. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, and then, she started to foam at the mouth before…**FWUMP!** She fell down, unconscious.

"SAINT SHALRIA!" cried the staff.

Blizzard's jaw dropped at the sight.

_What the hell…?_ he thought.

**RRRRIIIIIP!** A pair of huge hands appeared in the stage background and ripped it open.

It was revealed to be the giant the Coffee Monkeys sold, and soon coming out with him was the old man from earlier.

"Well, look here, giant," said the old man. "Looks like there's a commotion going on in the hall. Well, the auction's over and I stole the money I needed. Time to head back to the casino."

"You sure are an evil old man," said the giant. "You came here just you could steal some money?"

"Well, yes," the old man answered, taking a swig of his whiskey. "I intended to steal money from the person who would buy me. But then again, who'd ever wanna buy a slave who's as old as I am? Ha-ha-ha-ha!" At that moment, he noticed that all eyes were on him. "Hmm…well, it appears I've gotten everyone's attention."

"Who's the old man and the giant?" questioned a guard.

"They're merchandise!" exclaimed another guard. "How did they get outta there cage?"

"How'd they get outta their shackles?" questioned another guard.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know! Capturing slaves to be sold isn't really our job, and there's no way in hell we can suppress an un-cuffed giant!"

Hatchan gasped as he sat up.

"R…Rayleigh…!" he whispered.

"Huh?" Chopper muttered. "You mean the specialist guy? Which one is he? The old man or the giant?"

"Oh, hey!" said the old man, now introduced as Rayleigh. "Hachi! That you? Long time, no see! What are you doing here? And what's with those wounds? Oh, wait. Hang on. You don't gotta tell me."

Rayleigh took a good look around, from Hatchan to the pummeled Charloss who lay in a heap.

He heaved a sigh.

"I see," said Rayleigh. "It looks like you've had it rough, Hachi." He then turned to the Straw Hats. "So you kids are the ones who helped him, eh? Thank you."

The Straw Hats glanced at each other.

"Now, then," Rayleigh mumbled.

Just then, as Rayleigh looked up, everyone saw this odd stare in his eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, the staff and the guards fell to the floor, out cold and with foaming mouths.

"H-hey!" Usopp stuttered. "What's going on here?"

"What did that old man do?" asked Nami.

"Who's that old man?" Sanji questioned.

Zoro just stared.

Blizzard's eyes went wide. This was the second time, today, that he had seen someone else execute the same ability that he had.

_I don't believe it,_ he thought. _The old man…Luffy…could it be…Haki?_

"That straw hat," said Rayleigh. "It fits well on a brave man, such as yourself."

Luffy turned to the old man, an inquisitive look on his face.

"I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time," Rayleigh began, "Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

><p>As promised, here's another chapter!<p>

Review, please!


	18. The Pirate Front Line

**Ch. 18- The Pirate Front Line**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard and Jupiter © Me

* * *

><p>Down in the lawless part of the archipelago.<p>

"We got trouble!" shouted one of the pirate captains. "'Straw Hat' Luffy and his crew just beat up the Celestial Dragons! It happened at the Grove 1 Auction Hall!"

"WHAAAAAT?"

"Kidd and Law are down there, too!"

"How's the coating on the ship?" asked Capone to one of his crew members.

"It was finished, yesterday!"

"Good," Capone said. "We're setting sail for Fishman Island, right away! We're getting out of here before the Admiral arrives!"

"Yes, sir!"

Bonney growled in anger.

"That guy was an idiot," she hissed, referring to a certain swordsman she ran into, earlier today, "but his captain is an even bigger idiot! If I ever see even ONE of them in the New World, I'll kick their asses!"

"What a troublesome crew of pirates," said Urouge.

"Prepare to set sail," ordered Drake.

"Yes! Right away, Captain Drake!"

"Now," Drake started, "I just wonder which Admiral they'll be sending."

"Considering the situation," Apoo began, "there won't be mass arrests. They're only after 'Straw Hat' Luffy. I want to stay and see what the Admiral is gonna be like."

"Apoo! Please, don't say that! Let's just run!" said one of the On-Air Pirates.

Hawkins and his men were about to take their leave.

"Captain Hawkins!" said one of the Hawkins Pirates.

"Relax," said Hawkins. "I didn't get a reading that today is my dying day."

XXX

Down at Mariejois, the Sacred Land, Fleet-Admiral Sengoku was not in a very good mood.

"That damned boy, again!" growled Sengoku. "One disaster after another! What is wrong with that family's bloodline?"

"According to the report," said a Vice-Admiral, "In addition to the Straw Hat Pirates, the pirates Eustass Kidd and his men, as well as Trafalgar Law and his crew have been spotted. We've confirmed a total of 13 bounties, and five of them are rookies with bounties over 100 million. The main perpetrator is most like Monkey D. Luffy, as he is the one who directly attacked the Celestial Dragons! Contact with the guards of the Human Auction Hall- err, I mean the _Employment Assistance Office_ has been severed, so we can assume that all of them have been defeated. In any case, we are treating this as an unthinkably atrocious incident, in which three Celestial Dragons, four if you count their dog, have been taken hostage."

"Have they made any demands?" asked Sengoku.

"Not yet," said the Vice-Admiral. "At least, not that I know of."

"Sengoku," came a calm, collected voice. "If they've attacked the World Nobles, we don't have any choice but to go."

Sengoku turned to face a mysterious figure.

"Kizaru," he muttered.

"I'll go," said the figure as he stood up. "I'll be back, right away, that much I can assure you."

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the Human Auction Hall, Disco was backstage, struggling to keep conscious due to his bullet wound. He was currently speaking with someone on a Transponder Snail.

"**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha~!"**

"Sir, please!" Disco pleaded. "This is no laughing matter! This is your shop, isn't it?"

On the wall, there was an insignia of some sort considering a smiley-face with a slash on it.

Disco panted as he tried to keep his grip.

"Mr. Doflamingo," he said. "Where are you, right now, exactly? The reputation of the Human Auction Hall has hit Rock Bottom, and knowing the Roswald Family, they'll try to find something to blame us for! You've GOT to do something about this!"

"**Ha-ha-ha-ha! Human trafficking is getting old, you fool!"**

"Huh?"

"**This is the Era of the Smile! Don't you ever call me, again! You can have the shop, for all I care!"**

"Are you mad?" Disco questioned. "The shop is in the worst possible shape it could ever be in, and yet you choose to abandon us now?

"**Shut up, moron. You're nothing but a big pain in the ass. While you're busy blaming me for your problems, the new is era is coming closer, Disco. Right now, I…no, WE…have been summoned by the Marines."**

XXX

At a tropical island, the Warlord, Donquixote Doflamingo was currently relaxing, as well as speaking to Disco through the Transponder Snail.

"What do you think will happen in the future?" asked Doflamingo. "The Whitebeard Pirates vs. the Seven Warlords of the Sea!"

XXX

Outside the Auction Hall, the Marines had the place completely surrounded.

"Please evacuate as far away and quickly as possible!" said a soldier to a nobleman.

"But the slave I purchased is still in there!"

"We will not allow any spectators! Please! The pirates inside are very dangerous people!"

While that was being taken care of, other Marine soldiers were preparing for a fight.

"Have the mortars arrived, yet?" asked a Marine captain.

"Yes. Well, most of them have. We're preparing them as we speak."

"What did headquarters say?"

"Admiral Kizaru is on his way…however, the initial raiders…"

The Marine captain suddenly took on a look of surprise.

"They're coming, too?"

"Yes, at least that's what I've heard."

XXX

Back with the Straw Hats…

"NO, OLD MAN!" Pappug cried with tears dribbling down his face. "DON'T DO IT! IT'S GONNA BLOW UP!"

"HE'S RIGHT!" Chopper added. "I SAW IT, TOO!"

"SO DID I!" Brook added. "THAT THING IS VERY DANGEROUS~!"

Rayleigh was busy trying to get the bomb collar off of Camie…with his bare hands!

"It's gonna be okay," said Rayleigh. "Stay calm."

**Tick! Tick!** The collar started ticking.

_Oh, no!_ Blizzard thought. _Not again!_

"No, wait!" Camie cried. "Don't do it! It won't come off unless you have the key!"

**Tick! Tick! Tick!** The ticking got faster.

"Oh, no!" Chopper exclaimed. "It's ticking! What are you gonna do?"

**CRUNCH!** Something was crushed.

**Tick! Tick! Tick!** The ticking got even faster.

"Camie!" Pappug shouted. "You're not gonna make it!"

Rayleigh pulled something away from Camie and threw it aside. It was her collar and shackles.

Camie was free!

**KABLAM!** The collar detonated in midair.

The Straw Hats stared in complete disbelief.

"He pulled it off," Nami began, "with his own two hands!"

"Hey!" Franky called as he appeared from backstage. "What the hell was that? The collar and handcuffs are gone, and I went through so much trouble just to get these!"

**Jingle!** Franky revealed the ring of keys for collar and cuffs.

"Uh," Camie mumbled, "thank you…?"

"That's nice," Rayleigh started, "but we won't be needing those keys, anymore. Do me a favor and carry this girl, big guy, will you?"

"What's going on here?" asked Franky. "Who are you, anyway, old guy?"

"What did that old-timer do, now?" Usopp asked, hiding behind the seats.

"He pulled the collar and shackles off with his bare hands," Brook replied.

_That's crazy!_ Blizzard thought. _What is this old man capable of?_

"Yo, slaves-to-be," said Franky, turning to the group of purchased slaves. "All those buyers ran off, so take these and run while you can."

**Chink!** Franky threw the keys to the slaves, who gasped, and then broke out into cheers, weeping tears of joy.

"If that old man was able to knock out all those guards, all at once," said Usopp, "it means that he uses some kind of magic, or maybe a Devil Fruit! Luffy, how do you know this guy?"

"I DON'T know him!" Luffy said. "Really!"

"That thing that he uses," said Hatchan, "is called 'Haki', I think. I don't really it understand it, myself."

"Sorry, kids," Rayleigh said. "You're all just pirates, here for the show."

One of Law's men was shaking his head.

"That was a close one," he said. "I almost passed out."

"Seeing as how you all managed to withstand that," Kidd said, "I'd say that you're all quite strong."

"I didn't think I'd see such a big name like his," Law began, "in a place like this."

"'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh," said Kidd. "What's a living legend like you doing here?"

"I'm just an ordinary coating specialist who lives on this island," answered Rayleigh. "People just call me 'Ray', and please, don't call me by that other name. I'm just an old veteran, trying to live in peace."

Rayleigh approached Hatchan and gently put a hand on his chest.

"Hey," he said. "You gonna be okay, there, Hachi? You're not gonna die on me, are you?"

"No," Hatchan said. "I think I'm gonna be okay."

"I did say don't come walking around this place, Hachi," said Rayleigh. "It's dangerous for folks like you."

"Sorry, Rayleigh," Hatchan apologized.

Rayleigh looked up to the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Thank you," he said. "You saved my friend's life."

"Hey, old man," said Luffy. "Why did you say you wanted to see me?"

"We'll talk about that later," said Rayleigh. "Right now, we need to worry about getting outta here."

"Boss," said one of Kidd's men. "The Marines have got this place completely surrounded."

"**Attention, pirates!"** called one of the Marines outside. **"Release the Roswald Family, at once! The Admiral will be arriving soon, so we highly recommend that you give yourselves up, immediately! We won't be held responsible for what happens, rookies!"**

Law heaved a sigh.

"Well, well," he said. "It appears that we're not even seen as victims. Just accomplices."

"I got to see just how crazy 'Straw Hat' Luffy truly is," Kidd said. "I guess the rumors true. I got no complaints, but I sure as hell don't wanna mess with an Admiral."

"Oh!" Rayleigh said, suddenly. "And just so you know, I'm not using that little ability of mine, again, so you guys are on your own. If the Marines find out who I really am, I won't be able to stay here, anymore."

"Well, the longer we water," Kidd began as he and his crew turned to leave, "the more Marines gather. I'm going out first, so I'll be the one to save you guys. Don't even bother coming out, since there won't be any left for you!"

Luffy and Law turned to Kidd with scowls.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_ they thought in unison.

XXX

Outside, the Marines were readying their weapons, prepared to arrest the pirates inside the building, until they saw three figures marching out in the open.

"There they are!"

"Take aim!"

"Those three are all captains!"

"It looks like they're going to be the front line for the attack!"

"It's a 300 million, 315 million, and 200 million bounty counting from the right!"

Indeed it was. Luffy, Kidd, and Law had just come out from the Human Auction House, all prepared for battle.

"You two can stay back," said Luffy.

"And I'm telling you two to stay back," said Kidd.

"I'll kill you if you ever tell me what do again, Eustass," said Law.

XXX

Back inside, the rest of the Straw Hats were preparing to follow their captain into the fray, as well as get Hatchan, Camie, and Pappug to safety with the help of Rayleigh.

"Honestly," groaned Nami. "Those three are so immature!"

"Looks like there's gonna be a scuffle out there," Usopp said. "This is our chance to get outta here while we can. We can't stay here for very long, anyway!"

"Let's go," said Zoro with a grin. "We'll bust right through enemy lines."

"Right," Sanji agreed.

"If we happen to get separated," said Rayleigh, who had Hatchan hoisted over his back, "then let's regroup at Grove 13."

"Sure thing," said Zoro.

"YOU DEFINTELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Usopp cried.

Jupiter walked up the stairs, preparing to head outside to help his master. As he did, he passed Blizzard, and then stopped. The spotted dog gave the pure-white wolf-dog a glance, which turned into a bit of a long stare, which Blizzard returned.

Rayleigh, meanwhile, turned to the giant that was still on stage.

"And what are you gonna do, giant?" asked Rayleigh.

"We almost became slaves at the same time," answered the giant, referring to the group of now freed slaves. "I'll help these people escape!"

"I see," said Rayleigh. "Well, be careful, then. Try to stay inconspicuous."

"Old man, Straw Hat Pirates," said the giant. "If we ever meet again, I'll find some way to repay you! Thank you, so much!"

"Yes, thank you!"

"Thank you so much!"

"Thank you~!"

"Don't mention it!" Usopp said.

"Why are you answering?" Chopper questioned.

XXX

Outside…

"Mortars!" shouted a Marine captain. "FIRE!"

**KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM!** The Marines fired their mortars at the three pirate captains.

Luffy was the first to make a counterattack.

"Gum-Gum…BALLOON!"

**FWOOMP!** Luffy inflated himself, catching the cannonball in his expanded belly before it bounced back to sender.

**KABLAM!** The cannonball exploded.

Kidd held his hand out, just as a cannonball was mere inches before his face. It froze before it could make contact.

"Repel," said Kidd as he made a pushing motion with his hand, and in doing so, he sent the cannonball back to the Marines.

**KABLAM!** The cannonball exploded, sending several Marine soldiers flying.

"Room!" Law said.

Suddenly, what looked like a force field appeared around him, the cannonball that had been fired at him, and a Marine soldier who was armed with a rifle.

**SLASH!** Law unsheathed his nodachi and somehow, he sliced that Marine's head, clean off his neck!

"Shambles," Law said as he made a strange gesture with his fingers.

The Marine's head came to him, while the cannonball went to his body.

**KABLAM!** The cannonball exploded, seemingly destroying the Marine's body and hitting other soldiers that happened to be nearby!

"What the…?" the Marine questioned in disbelief, his head now in Law's palm.

"Be careful!" warned the Marine captain. "Mortars and guns won't work on these three! THEY'RE ALL DEVIL FRUIT USERS!"

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	19. Kuma

**Ch. 19- Kuma**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard and Jupiter © Me

* * *

><p>The Marines now started to feel less confident after witnessing the three pirate captains' Devil Fruit powers.<p>

Law nonchalantly tossed the Marine soldier's head, up and down, in his hand like a little ball.

"Hey! What's going on?" cried the Marine, who was surprisingly still alive after being decapitated. "Somebody, help me!"

"There's more of these guys than I thought there would be," said Law.

"You two have got some pretty weird powers!" said Luffy.

"Yours is possibly the weirdest by far," said Kidd.

"The mortars won't work on them!"

"Looks like they're infamous for a reason."

"No matter! We have to hold them back until Admiral Kizaru arrives!"

"I'm afraid that we're not planning on waiting that long," said Law.

**TUP!** Law tossed the head of the Marine to the other soldiers, one of whom had caught it.

"DAH! A SEVERED HEAD!"

"Be careful! Don't go dropping me!" exclaimed the head.

"How is it that you can still talk?"

"I don't know! Where's my body? It feels like I'm on fire!"

One Marine pointed to the body of the severed head, which was surprisingly still standing. However, it was covered in burns.

"Your body's over there, getting charred!"

"GAH! IT BURNS~!"

"How can you still feel it?"

"It doesn't matter! Just be careful and don't go inside the dome that Law makes!"

"Room," said Law as he made another dome appear.

"You mean this one?" asked the Marine who was holding the severed head.

"Yes, this one," answered the severed head.

**SLASH!** Law made a slicing motion with his sword, slicing the Marines' bodies.

"Relax," he said as he put his hands together. "It'll all be over soon."

Meanwhile, the Marines that had surrounded Luffy were backing away at the sight of his now gigantic arm.

"What the hell?"

"What's going on?"

"His arm! It grew!"

Luffy smirked at the Marines and said, "This arm…is the arm of a giant!"

"Don't let up! Aim your weapons!"

"There just has to be an opening!"

Suddenly, **FWEEP!** The Marines weapons…began to float away, as if they were being drawn by some strange force.

**KLANK! KLUNK!** The weapons started clumping together, almost like they were forming something.

Some scrap metal from the Auction Hall had been drawn out, too.

It is revealed that they had been drawn by Kidd, who had used them to form…a giant, metal hand.

A sick grin appeared on Kidd's face.

Law, meanwhile, was having himself too much fun shuffling Marine bodies and replacing different limbs, such as one Marine being stacked on another's torso, and another Marine having legs for arms, and another's body being replaced with a barrel!

By this time, the Marines had clearly grown shocked. What were they supposed to do against these three infamous pirates? They made them feel helpless! Powerless, even!

"Gum-Gum….GIANT PISTOL!" Luffy shouted.

Kidd made a swiping motion with his giant metal hand.

XXX

The Straw Hats rushed to the entrance of the Auction Hall upon hearing a loud **BOOM!** Needless to say, they were quite surprised at the sight that lay before them.

"Whoa!" Zoro said. "They made THIS much damage?"

"It's a given that the other two have Devil Fruit powers," said Sanji.

"Oh~!" Brook cried. "I can't believe my eyes! Although, I do not have eyes. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho~!"

"Captain Law really made a mess, this time," said one of Law's men.

**Woof!** Jupiter barked.

"He sure likes to get ahead of himself," said Killer.

Rayleigh was laughing at this point as he carried Hatchan over his shoulder. For an old man, he sure seemed strong.

"You're quite the dependable bunch, aren't you?" Rayleigh asked.

It is revealed that most of the Marines had been defeated by the three captains.

Luffy was now in his shrunken form.

"What's with you, Straw Hat?" asked Law. "Didn't really end on a high note for you, now did it?"

"Gee, you think?" Luffy questioned, sarcastically.

"Their formation means nothing, now," said Kidd.

"Commodore!" called one Marine soldier. "All of the pirates have come out!"

"They're going to try and run!"

"Don't let these little kids get the better of you, men! Reinforcements shall arrive, soon!"

"Who the hell are they calling 'kids'?" Zoro questioned.

_For their sake,_ Blizzard thought, _not us._

"We've secured the three hostages through the back entrance!"

"Use mortars and aim for the ones that don't have Devil Fruit powers!"

"Riflemen! Position in the rear!"

"All hands! Full fire! DESTROY THOSE PIRATES!"

"YES, SIR!"

At that moment, the whole place was surrounded by Marines, once again, all prepared to fight off the pirates.

"It appears they're here," said Kidd. "When push comes to shove, these mice don't really have much of a plan. All they can think about is just plain brawling."

Just then, Luffy grew back to regular size.

"Oh! I'm back!" he said.

"So long, Straw Hat," Kidd said. "I'm glad I got to see you, today. Next time we meet in the New World, we will be enemies."

"Maybe so," Luffy began, "but I'm gonna find the One Piece…and become King of the Pirates!"

Kidd and Law's eyes widened at the statement.

The former didn't even notice that a brute of a Marine was rushing with a huge axe, but then…

**KLANG!** Killer appeared, catching the axe's blade with his hand-scythe. The masked man then made a back flip and **SLASH!** He cut the Marine's throat open with his scythes.

"Hey, Kidd!" Killer called as he landed. "What the hell are you doing, standing there and spacing out?"

"Oh, hey, Killer!" Kidd greeted before he turned back to Luffy. "You know something, Straw Hat? Before we got here, whenever we said something like that, it always made people laugh at us…so much, that I had rip their throats open for it."

Luffy just stared at Kidd.

"Still," Kidd continued, "still in the oceans ahead, those who don't have the guts to say it will end up dying first. So, Straw Hat and Law…let's meet again in the New World! Men! Let's go!"

"Aye-aye, captain!"

Killer slit open the throat of another Marine, while the scarecrow-looking guy in Kidd's crew suddenly blew flames from his mouth, burning another Marine alive!

"Trafalgar Law!" shouted one brutal Marine as he lunged at Law with an iron mace. "I shall avenge my comrades-in-arms!"

"Hey, Bepo!" Law called.

"Aye-aye, Captain!"

**THWACK!** The polar bear in Law's crew, introduced as Bepo, kicked the Marine in the face, and then kicked three more.

"What the hell is with that bear?" questioned one Marine.

Bepo hopped back, going into an old-fashioned Kung Fu stance.

As Law kept walking, he didn't notice that one Marine was charging at him from behind, prepared to slice his head off with his saber, when…

**KRESH!** Jupiter suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere, and delivered a crushing bite to the Marine's skull.

He made an instant kill.

"Ah, Jupiter," said Law. "Perfect timing as usual. What's say we head back, hmm?"

**Ruff!** Jupiter barked before he stood before Law. As he did, his body underwent a strange transformation.

He began to grow in size. Feathers grew in place of his fur. His front legs began to shrink into his chest as wings appeared on his back, and his back legs grew bird-like, complete with razor sharp talons. His ears became feathery, and appeared like horns. His muzzle shrank and became more like that of a beak.

Jupiter had transformed in a giant, white-and-black-spotted Great Horned Owl.

Law prepared to climb onto the bird-dog's back.

"Let's get going, Jupiter," he said.

**SKREEEEEEE~!** Jupiter let out a screech.

"WOW~!" Luffy cried. "THAT'S AWESOME! THE DALMATIAN TURNED INTO AN OWL!"

_I'm not a Dalmatian!_ Jupiter thought, angrily.

However, when Luffy was distracted, he didn't notice that a Marine was sneaking up behind him, when all of a sudden, **WHACK!** Sanji appeared, delivering a sharp kick to the face.

"Oh! Hey, Sanji!" Luffy greeted as he turned to face the cook.

"Hey, Luffy," said Sanji. "Look over there."

Luffy looked behind himself and saw that it was Duval and the Rosy Life Riders.

"Hey, boss~!" Duval called.

"Hey, flying fish guys!" Luffy called back, waving.

"What's that?" Duval asked. "Did you call me 'Handsome'? Anyway, we're ready to escape as soon as you are! Right, boys?"

"Life is rosy~!" said the Rosy Life Riders as they fluttered their hands.

"I really hate to depend on these guys, again," said Sanji, "but we're in a bit of a rush, here."

"Okay!" Luffy said. "Let's go!"

Brook suddenly played another soothing tune on his violin.

"Lullaby PERRY!" he cried as the Marines around him were soon lulled to sleep. "Hurry, you two!" he called to Luffy and Sanji.

"Right!" Luffy said until his eyes got heavy, drool started to seep from his mouth, and a snot bubble inflated from his nose.

"DON'T FALL ASLEEP, YOU MORON!" Sanji yelled as he smacked Luffy.

At that moment, the Marines pointed their weapons at Duval.

"You're with the pirates!" one shouted.

"EEEK!" Duval yelled. "NO! I AIN'T NO PIRATE, I TELL YOU!"

"Nueve Fleur…TWIST!"

**KRRAAAKK!** Robin appeared just in time and snapped the Marines' backs with her Devil Fruit powers.

Duval heaved a sigh of relief as he dropped to his knees.

"I was so scared," he muttered.

"Whoa, boss!" said one of the Rosy Life Riders. "You were traumatized when the Marines started hunting you down, but you held it in, in the end! You deserve our respect!"

"Sh-shut up, fools!" Duval snapped. "Now's the time for such talk! We owe our lives to Big Boss Luffy, now! We gotta help him and his crew when they need it!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the Straw Hats had pretty dispatched their fair share of Marines, as well. Zoro had his swords drawn out, Usopp had armed himself with the Kabuto, Chopper was in Horn Point form, and Blizzard had licked the blood from his maw.

"Hey, Franky! Old man!" Zoro called. "You two go on, first!"

"Thanks!" Franky called back as he and Rayleigh ran through. While Rayleigh was carrying Hatchan, Franky carried Camie and Pappug.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Rayleigh laughed. "I haven't been this excited in years!"

"You seem to be in pretty high spirits, old man!" Franky acknowledged.

"Luffy! Sanji! Brook!" Usopp called. "C'mon! Let's get going while the getting's good!"

"Right!" Luffy said.

With that, the Straw Hats prepared to make their escape.

"Don't let the Straw Hats get away!" cried one of the Marines. "They're the main perpetrators!"

As the Marines were about to give chase, they didn't notice that a huge thundercloud had appeared overhead.

"Thunderbolt…TEMPO!"

**KRAKABOOM!** With a swing of her Perfect Clima-Tact, Nami sent a huge bolt of thunder down on the Marines, shocking each and everyone of them while the rest of the Straw Hats kept running.

"C'mon, Nami!" Luffy called as he grabbed his navigator's hand, pulling her along.

"Luffy, wait!" cried Nami. "You don't have to hold my hand and drag me the whole way! I can run just fine!"

XXX

Meanwhile, with Law…

"He freed Saint Roswald's slave!" cried a Marine.

"But how did he do it without the key?"

Law had momentarily dismounted Jupiter, who was still in his owl form, and was speaking with Roswald's slave.

"So," he said, "how about you join up with me…Captain Jean Bart?"

"No one's ever called me by my real name for quite a while," said Jean Bart.

**WHAK!** He threw a slap at the Marines, knocking them all to the ground, like he had the strength of a gorilla.

"I will gladly work under you out of gratitude for freeing me from the Celestial Dragons!" he declared.

Law just chuckled as he got back onto Jupiter's back.

"Looks like we've got a new friend, eh, Jupiter?" Law asked.

**SKREEEEEEE~!** Jupiter let out a long screech.

XXX

Meanwhile, with Kidd and his crew, they were also trying to make their escape.

"I wonder if they'll still follow us even after we destroyed the bridge," said one of Kidd's men.

"Of course, they will," Kidd said. "There should be plenty of Marines waiting for us in town, so that means we should get out of town, quick!"

Suddenly, Kidd instinctively looked up and quickly dodged what appeared to be…a stream of light.

"Kidd!" Killer cried.

"Boss!" cried the scarecrow-man.

"Look, up ahead!"

"Is that…?" Killer questioned.

Kidd seethed as he looked up to where his crew was pointing.

"What the hell," he hissed, "is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea…doing here?"

Up ahead, standing on one of the tree roots…was Bartholomew Kuma.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	20. Roger and Rayleigh

**Ch. 20- Roger and Rayleigh**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard and Jupiter © Me

* * *

><p>"HIYAH~!"<p>

**WHACK!** Bepo made yet another attack as he kicked several Marines in the face. He jumped back, getting into his previous Kung Fu fighting stance.

"That bear's so quick!" said one Marine. "We're completely helpless against it!"

"But how is that he can talk?" questioned another Marine.

Bepo suddenly took on a depressive demeanor.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"He's so sensitive, too!" said one Marine.

"Hey, Bepo!" Law called from the back of Jupiter. "Get a move on!"

Bepo immediately came out of his depression and ran across the root bridge.

**SMASH!** Jean Bart smashed the bridge with his very fist.

"Oh, no! The bridge!" cried one Marine.

Jean Bart, Bepo, and the rest of Law's crew kept running while Law rode atop Jupiter's back, enjoying the flight.

"Since you're new here," Bepo started, "then you're beneath ME!"

"I don't care," said Jean Bart. "As long as I'm not a slave, anymore!"

As the Heart Pirates made their escape, Jupiter spotted something up ahead, thanks to his owl eyes, which prompted him to land.

"What's the matter, Jupiter?" Law asked before he looked in the direction his bird dog was facing. He then gasped silently.

Up ahead, there was Kidd...and Kuma.

"What the hell is one of the Seven Warlords doing here?" Law asked he dismounted Jupiter, who shifted back into his regular dog form.

"Trafalgar Law..." Kuma said in hsi usual deadpan voice. He opened his mouth and **ZAP!** He fired the laser beam at Law who managed to evade it in time.

"Captain!" Bepo cried!

"This island is close to Marine Headquarters and Mariejois," Jean Bart said, "so don't be surprised at who shows up here!"

"The Marines are coming behind!" yelled one of Law's men.

Kidd growled in frustration.

"He's attacking indiscriminately!" he said. "Trafalgar, you're getting in my way!"

"You got a death wish or something?" Law questioned. "I thought I told you never to tell what to do, Eustass. I seem to have met a lot of big names here, today, and trust me, I don't intend to add an Admiral to the list. We're going to force our way through, Bartholomew Kuma!"

With that, the two Supernovas prepared to fight with their respective crews backing them up.

Kuma silently removed his glove.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Gorve 8, at the Hound Pets' hideout, Peterman had been brutally beaten to the point of unconsciousness.

"Mr. Peterman! Get ahold of yourself!"

"Are you alive? Mr. Peterman!"

"It's all the Flying Fish RIders' fault!"

"Yeah! Who knew that Duval would be handsome under that mask of his, though?"

XXX

At Grove 13, Duval and the Straw Hats were bidding each other farewell.

"See ya around!" Duval said as he made yet another crooked wink. "Call me when you need me! My boys and I will help you out until you can set sail for Fishman Island, safely!"

"Thanks a lot, you guys!" Luffy said, gratefully.

"And stop with the damn winking, already," Sanji added. "If it's so hard for you to do, don't do it!"

"Oh, and for pretty mermaid," Duval said before he handed Camie he seashell knapsack. "That bastard, Peterman had it."

"Oh, my knapsack!" said Camie. "Thank you!"

With that, the Rosy Life Riders turned to leave.

"Now, let's go, my Life is Rosy Riders!" Duval exclaimed as he stood up Motobaro's back.

"Yes! Rosy!" the Rosy Life Riders shouted.

"Their cheer keeps changing," said Sanji.

"Perhaps they're looking for one that fits them best," said Robin.

"Come on," said Rayleigh. "Let's hurry inside."

"Right!" Chopper (in Heavy Point) agreed. "We have to get Hachi some rest!"

As they reached the top, they were soon greeted by Shakky.

"Hey, Shakky!" said Rayleigh. "I'm back!"

"Oh, Ray," said Shakky. "Welcome back. That was rather quick. I'm surprised Monkey and his friends managed to find you."

"Hachi, here, got hurt pretty bad," said Rayleigh. "You think you can get a bed ready for him?"

"Oh, no!" Shakky gasped. "Hatchan, what happened to you?"

XXX

Moments later, everybody was now inside. Hatchan was taking a rest in a cot that Shakky had prepared. Once they were inside, Shakky served them all drinks, and Luffy, who had gotten hungry on the way back, was about to dig into the fridge while Brook helped himself to the simmered beans. However, the Straw Hats soon recieved some very shocking news.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Luffy screamed. "YOU WERE ON THE KING OF THE PIRATES' SHIP, OLD MAN?"

"That's right," said Rayleigh. "I was the first mate. The name's Silvers Rayleigh. Nice to meet you."

"FIRST MATE?" the Straw Hats cried, with the exceptions of Robin and Zoro.

"You mean you didn't tell them, Hatchan?" asked Shakky.

"No," Hatchan answered. "They only needed the coating, so I..."

Robin turned to the others.

"You didn't realize that Rayleigh was the first mate of Gold Roger?" asked Robin.

"Oh, I know that name, all right~!" Usopp wailed as tears came streaking down his face.

"His name is mentioned in so many books," said Nami, also tearful.

"It's true," Sanji said. "Everyone's heard that name at least once in their life."

_Yeah, even me!_ Blizzard thought.

Franky just sat there and said nothing, but needless to say, he was surprised. To think, he was staring at one of the men who was on the ship that his mentor had made for them!

"I think there was once a rookie pirates who went by the name of Gold Roger," Brook said as he munched on simmered beans. "Or perhaps not."

"Why is someone like you such close friends with the octopus?" asked Zoro.

"Hachi saved my life when I was lost at sea 20 years ago," Rayleigh answered.

"It's true," Shakky said. "And Hatchan was just a kid back then. After that, we were pretty close until the Sun Pirates recruited him."

"Don't you mean Arlong?" asked Zoro.

"Gold Roger was executed, 22 years ago," said Sanji, "but they didn't do the same to the first mate of the crew. Didn't the whole crew get captured by the World Government."

"Oh, we didn't get captured," Rayleigh corrected. "Roger turned himself in."

"HUH?"

"You see, to show off their power," Rayleigh began, "the World Government reported it as if they did capture him.

"The King of the Pirates turned himself in?" Nami questioned. "But why?"

"Because we knew our travels were coming to an end," said Rayleigh. "You see, four years before the day of his execution, Roger had contracted with a terminal illness. It was a sickness that no one could treat. Roger was in a lot of pain, but Crocus, the lighthouse caretaker of Twin Capes, who was also known to be one of the best doctors in the land, was able to lessen the pain. We begged him to come with us as our ship's physician on our final voyage, and three years later, while prolonging Roger's life, we dd the impossible, and conquered all of the Grand Line."

"C-CROCUS?" Brook cried. "From the Twin Capes? Oh, that brings back such memories!"

"Wasn't he at the cape 50 years ago?" Usopp questioned. "He was a part of the Pirate King's crew, too?"

"He did say was a ship's doctor for a few years," Nami said. "He must've been pirate during that time!"

"Seeing as how you kids have met him, already," said Rayleigh, "I take it that he's doing well! He really cared for that whale of his. Crocus agreed to come one board with us because he was looking for a certain band of pirates."

"Brook!" Usopp exclaimed. "He must've been talking about you! He went out to sea to look for you guys!"

"Oh, I can't believe he would go so far, for us!" Brook cried as tears fell from his eyes, even though he had no tear ducts.

"It was only for three years," Rayleigh continued, "but he was a member of our crew, without a doubt. He was really one of us! Now that I've reached this age, I feel like I want to see him one more time before the day I die."

"So what happened after you gusy conquered the oceans?" asked Sanji.

"After that," Rayleigh began, "the entire world started call Roger the King of the Pirates...but he wasn't always this way. Titles are meaningless when you're a dying man, but Roger was simply overjoyed. He loved doing all these flashy and exciting things, whether it was in a banquet or in battles. It looked like he had a plan, though he had no future...and he seemed to be enjoying himself to the very end. One day, the captain gave the order for the Roger Pirates to disband, and everybody went their separate ways. We all risked our lives and fought alongside each other, but I don't even know where these people are, now. About a year later...Roger turned himself in and he was arrested. Then, it was announced that he be publicly executed in Loguetown, in the East Blue, the very sea where he was born. On that day, young rookies who have now made a name for themselves all came to watch. At least, that's what I heard. The entire world had watched as Roger, the King of the Pirates, was executed."

"What did you do?" Chopper asked.

"I didn't come," Rayleigh replied. "I can still hear his last words to this day...'I won't die, partner. You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered in one place. Now you just have to find it.' With those words, he turned his small flame of life into a huge bonfire that set the world aflame! There was no other day that I laughed so hard, or cried so hard, or drank as much as that day. Our captain definitely lived a marvelous life!"

There was a long silence. The Straw Hats were left in complete awe. Even Luffy had paused in his gorging.

_Wow...!_ Blizzard thought. _Just...wow!_

"I can't believe I got to hear all of this," said Nami. "It sounds so much different when you hear it from someone who was there."

"It sounds more like Roger intended to start the Great Pirate Era," said Usopp.

"About that," said Rayleigh. "I don't know for sure if it was really intentional, but I know that Roger is dead. Those who create the times are always those who are living in the present." He took a swig of his ale. "I'm sure the ones at the town square on that day had gotten something special from Roger." He turned to Luffy, who was still eating out of the fridge, his stomach starting to bulge. "A person you know very well, 'Red-Haired' Shanks, was one of them."

"You know Shanks?" asked Luffy.

"Of course," said Rayleigh. "If you're from the East Blue, then perhaps you're familiar with a pirate named 'Buggy'?"

"Buggy..." Luffy, Zoro, and Nami all growled. They would never forget the day they fought with that clown and hsi crew.

"He and Shanks were pirates-in-training on our ship," said Rayleigh.

**SPURT!** Luffy nearly spat out all the food that was stuffed in his cheeks.

"HUH?" Luffy cried. "YOU MEAN SHANKS WAS ON YOUR SHIP, TOO?"

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Rayleigh asked.

**GULP!** Luffy swallowed the food in his mouth.

"It was about ten years ago," said Rayleigh. "I happened to meet up with him again, by chance. His trademark straw haw and his left arm were both gone."

Luffy suddenly felt sick, now. He always had a great sense of guilt whenever he thought of the day when Shanks sacrificed his left arm to save his life, ten years ago. He also couldn't help but think of the promise that they had made on the day he left.

"When I asked him about it," Rayleihg continued, "he talked about you with biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen in my life!"

_Flashback_

Shanks was at Sabaody with Rayleigh, talking to him about a certain young boy.

"Mr. Rayleigh," he said. "I was so surprised! In the East Blue, there's a kid saying the exact same thing as Captain Roger! The very same words he said!"

_Flashback end_

"Wow," said Luffy. "Shanks said that about me?"

"Yep," said Rayleigh.

A grin suddenly appeared on Luffy's face.

It sounded almost as if Shanks was helping him make a name for him...in a good way, that is.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the port of Grove 27...

"A battleship has been spotted at the port1"

"The Admiral's here!"

"We gotta get outta here, or we'll all get killed!"

"But where do we go?"

"Does it matter? All that matters is that we have to get away as far possible!"

A pirate captain was looking through his spyglass at the Marine battleship that was approaching.

**BOOM! BOOM!** The cannons had been fired.

"They're firing the cannons!" the pirate captain shouted. "I don't get it! It's too soon! Hey...wait a minute. Something's off about one of them. It looks like...someone's riding on top of one!"

On one of the cannonball, it is revealed that the captain was right. Someone was indeed standing on one of the three cannonballs, balancing himself on top of it with ease!

"No way!" the pirate captain cried in disbelief.

In a literal flash, the mysterious figure disappeared, and then reappeared before the pirates, almost as if at the speed of light!

**KABOOM!** The cannonball exploded behind the shadowy figure, who appeared to be taller than the pirates.

"Uhh..." the figure muttered. "This is Kizaru! I've arrived, so please respond accordingly."

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	21. Kizaru Arrives

**Ch. 21- Kixaru Arrives**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Back at Grove 13, in Shakky's bar...<p>

"Well, I shouldn't go babbling on about things that Shanks didn't tell you about," said Rayleigh. "Anyway, I'm glad that you and your friends made it all the way here, Luffy! Shanks should be waiting for you in the New World."

"Cool!" Luffy said. "I wanna go see him, then!"

"Now, then," Rayleigh said, "you wanted to get your ship coated, am I right? Considering the situation, I'll get back to my job."

"Nyuu~!" Hatchan said, suddenly. "I forgot to tell you all that the coating work is really expensive."

"Oh, don't worry about Hachi," said Rayleigh. "I would never think of charging any friend of yours!"

"Great," said Hatchan. "Thanks a lot, Rayleigh. Nyuu~!"

"Yippee~!" Usopp cheered. "I don't really know what's going on here, but if it's free, I won't complain!"

"That's real great, old man," said Sanji. "Thanks a lot for your generosity!"

"Excuse me, Rayeligh," Robin said.

"Hmm?" Rayleigh hummed.

"May I ask a question?" the historian asked. "What exactly is the 'Will of D'?"

There was a slight pause.

"The poneglyph on hte Sky Island had Roger's name written in the same ancient language," Robin explained. "How did he know it, exactly? Do you know what happened to the world in the Void Century that started 900 years ago?"

"Yes," Rayleigh answered with a grin. "We know."

Robin gasped.

"We learned about everything that had occured," said Rayleigh.

**Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!** Robin felt her heart beginning to throb.

"But I wouldn't get ahead of myself if I were you, miss," said Rayleigh. "Take it one step at a time as you travel with your friends, here. It seems that we...and those at Ohara...were a bit too hasty."

Robin swallowed the lump in her throat upon hearing the name of her lost clan.

"Even if I told you everything in history, right now," Rayleigh began, "there's nothing you could do about it. The answere you will arrive at might be a bit different from ours, even after you see the entire world at your own pace. But if you still want to know, I will tell you everything that happened in that century."

Another pause came.

Then, Robin relaxed herself and made a soft smile.

"No, thank you," she said, politely. "I'll pass. I'll continue on this journey with Luffy and the others."

"You will see everything, one day," Rayleigh said. "I am deeply sorry for what happened at Ohara, your homeland. Another thing: Roger actually didn't actually decipher those ancient writings."

"He didn't?" asked Robin.

"Nope," Rayleigh answered. "We're pirates, after all. There's no way in this world that our intellects could match the prodigal Prof. Clover or the other scholars of Ohara. Roger was able to hear the voices of all things in the world...that's all."

"Hey, Robin!" Usopp called. "Are you sure you wanna pass something like this up? This could be the chance of a lifetime!" He then stood up. "Uh, hey, old man! I've got a question, too! You were on Roger's ship, right?"

"Yes," Rayleigh answered.

"Then is it true?" Usopp asked. "Is the greatest treasure in all the world, the One Piece, really at-"

"USOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Everyone jumped when they heard the roaring voice of their captain, who was standing on the counter, his stomach having slimmed down, staring at Usopp with an angered expression.

"I don't wanna hear where the treasure is!" Luffy shouted. "I don't even wanna know if there even IS a treasure! I don't really know for sure, but that's the reason I'm out here in the first place! Because pirates all over the world are looking for it! If Old Man Rayleigh tells us anything about it...then I'll quit being a pirate, altogether! I DON'T WANNA GO ON A BORING ADVENTURE LIKE THAT!"

"Luffy..." Nami whispered.

_He's got a point, there,_ thought Blizzard. _That's the reason I'm out here, too. What's the point of looking for the One Piece if you already know exists? Kind of pointless to go sailing, if you ask me._

"I-I-I'm sorry, Luffy!" Usopp apologized. "It was a slip of the tongue! Really! I won't ask about it, anymore! Besides, I just remembered that I have 'Don't-Talk-About-The-One-Piece-Or-I'll-Die' Disease! Hey, old man! Nevermind what I asked! Don't say a word!"

Shakky couldn't help but chuckle.

Nami got up from her place and approached Luffy, who got down from the counter. Almost instantaneously, the navigator pulled her captain into a loving embrace, which he returned.

"That's just what I love about you, you big moron," she said.

"So you don't wanna know about the One Piece, either?" asked Luffy.

"Well, I do," Nami said, "but you're right. Part of the adventure is finding out for yourself."

Luffy gave Nami his big, toothy grin and snickered.

"Are you really sure you can do it, boy?" asked Rayleigh. "The New World greatly surpasses even your wildest imagination. Do you really think that you and your crew can really conquer such powerful seas?"

Luffy just gave Rayleigh a smile and said, "It's not about conquering anything, really. The one who has the most freedom in the world is the King of the Pirates!"

Rayleigh snickered at the raven-haired teen, as did Shakky.

"I'm starting to become a bigger fan of yours, Monkey," she said.

"Your ship was at Grove 41, right?" asked Rayleigh. "I'll go by myself. You kids will be all right during that time, won't you? The Admiral the Marines sent should be here, by now."

"We'll probably be a nuisance if we stick around here," said Nami. "How about we go shopping somewhere, Luffy?"

"Okay," Luffy said.

"ARE YOU TWO OUTTA YOUR MINDS?" Usopp questioned. "WE'RE BEING HUNTED DOWN LIKE ANIMALS, HERE! WE GOTTA INTO HIDING, DAMN IT!"

"Well, if we went with you," Franky began, "the pursuers mich come after all of us. It would be better for us to run around town so that can get your work done without any problems."

"Then maybe we should split up, for now," Zoro said, "and regroup when the job is done."

"I can't believe I'm hearing that coming out of your mouth," Sanji said. "You, of all people."

"Uh, Shakky," said Rayliegh. "Don't you have that thing?"

"Of course," said Shakky. "There's one left, I believe."

Shakky went to the back for a moment. When she returned, she had in her hand a simple scrap of white paper.

"I'm a wanted man, too, you know," said Rayleigh as he took the paper, tore off a bit, and gave a little piece to each of the Straw Hats, minus Blizzard, since he had no way of holding it. "I'll probably move your ship somewhere away from Grove 41 before I get started on the coating."

Luffy took a look at the piece of paper that Rayleigh gave him.

"Oh, hey!" he said. "This is a Vivre Card, isn't it?"

"Oh, so you know about it, huh?" asked Rayleigh.

"Yeah!" Luffy said. "My big brother gave me one!"

"Then I suppose there's no need to explain how it works," said Rayleigh.

"Hey, Zoro!" Chopper said. "To use this, you have to-"

"I ALREADY KNOW, CHOPPER!" Zoro snapped.

XXX

Outside, the Straw Hats were preparing to leave. Rayleigh was about to go out and find the _Thousand Sunny_ and take her to get her coated.

Rayleigh had explained to the Straw Hats that it would take three days for the ship to get coated.

"3 DAYS?" Luffy repeated.

"The lives of a pirate crew depend on their ship," Rayleigh said. "That's the bare minimum amount of time I'll need."

"I see," said Brook. "It appears we'll be going into survival mode for 3 days, are we? Yo-ho-ho-ho! I must say, I'm quite scared!"

"Let's agree that the deadline will be three evenings from now," said Rayleigh. "I don't really know what grove I'll be at by then, but the Vivre Card should show you the way. Until then, I'll be waiting for you with coating work complete. I suggest that you go ahead and stock up on supplies to prepare you for your voyage for Fishman Island."

"Luffy1 Everyone!" Camie called. "Thank you all so much!"

"Yeah! Seriously!" said Pappug.

"I'm sorry I put you guys through a lot of trouble. Nyuu~!" Hatchan said. "I reall can't thank you guys enough, but I promise, I'll take you all to Fishman Island once I'm better! Until then, steer clear of the Marines! Nyuu~!"

"Let's meet up again in three days," said Shakky. "I'll be seeing you." She knelt down and gently scratched under Blizzard's chin. "Especially you, Sugar."

Blizzard's cheeks took on a shade of pink as his tail wagged happily

Sanji couldn't help but feel jealous of the sight.

Luffy, on the other hand, was chuckling.

"We're going up against another Admiral," he said. "I hope we don't end up dying!"

"KNOCK ON WOOD, LUFFY!" Usopp demanded.

"Hachi!" Chopper called to the octopus fishman. "You better be sure to get plenty of rest until we get back, you hear me?"

"Yeah," Hatchan answered.

And so, the Straw Hats and Rayleigh took their leave with Shakky, Camie, and Pappug waving goodbye. While the Straw Hats went off in one direction, Rayleigh wakled away in another.

"Hey, Franky," said Usopp. "You seem awfully quiet."

"I'm just a bit surprised, that's all," said Franky. "I didn't think I'd ever get to meet one of the Pirate King's crewmates here. I really don't know how to explain it, but he seemed so big, in spite of how old he is."

"Well, out of Roger's crew," Usopp began, "he's the most famous of all, isn't he?"

_So, that old man was a member of the _Oro Jackson_, huh?_ Franky thought with a smile. _He's one of the men that Tom had died for while defending his honor._

"I'm glad I got to meet him," the cyborg shipwright said.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to respect your elders, Franky," said Usopp.

"It just happens, sometimes, okay?" Franky barked.

_Sure it does,_ Blizzard thought.

"Anybody wanna go to the amusement park?" Luffy asked.

"SHUT IT, YOU!" Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji yelled.

"I wanna go," Chopper and Brook said in unison.

XXX

Back at the port of Grove 27...

"Get those pirates!"

"Run! Run for your lives!"

"It's Admiral Kizaru! He's here!"

"There are criminals with bounties everywhere! Stay away from the Eleven Supernovas!"

The pirates were too busy running away from the shadowy figure known as "Kizaru", who, as of this moment, appeared to be speaking into a black Transponder Snail that was on his wrist.

Kizaru was revealed to be an incredibly tall man, taller than Brook. He was a middle aged man, judging by the moderate amount of wrinkles upon his face, as well as a very thin beard on his chin.

His standard outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in the sleeves. He also wore pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green suit with a mauve tie tucked under the suit.

"Uh, hello~? This is Kizaru. Please respond. Hmm...that's strange. Why won't anyone answer?"

While some pirates were running away as if it were the end of the world, one pirate captain stayed behind, armed with a rifle. It appeared that he had the intention of shooting the Admiral.

"I-if I kill the man," said the pirate captain, "then...I'll become real famous and-"

"Are you NUTS?" said one pirate. "You'd be going up against one of the strongest forces in the Marines! Let's just run while we have the chance!"

The pirate's pleas fell on deaf ears.

**BANG! BANG!** The captain shot his rifle, twice, hitting Kizaru square in the head.

"Yes! I hit him!"

However, the shots didn't appear to have any effect on Kizaru.

"Well, that's odd," Kizaru said as he turned to the pirates.

"B-but I don't understand!" said the pirate captain. "I shot him through the head, twice, I swear!"

"He's gotta have some kind of Devil Fruit, boss!" said one of the pirates. "Let's just get outta here, already!"

"Uh, pardon me," said Kizaru as he approached the terrified pirates. "I'm looking for a man who goes by the name of Sentomaru. He's my subordinate, you see, and I-"

Kizaru didn't get to finish, for the pirates ran away, screaming in terror.

"Goodness," said the Admiral. "How rude. I was only asking a simple question."

Kizaru raised his leg up, and as it did, it suddenly flashed a bright light.

**ZAP! BOOM!** Kizaru fired what looked like...a beam, right at the Yarukiman Mangrove tree numbered 27, causing it to come crashing down.

"Uh, that was a bit too far, Admiral Kizaru, sir," said one of the Marines.

"Yes," added another. "You shouldn't fire at the Yarukiman Mangrove tree."

Kizaru chuckled and said, "I guess I did go a bit too far, didn't I?"

Somewhere nearby, Apoo and his crew were watching everything.

"He's crazy, that Admiral Kizaru," said Apoo.

"Apoo, we have to run away!" said one of the On-Air Pirates.

"You're such a dumbass," said Apoo. "Where's the fun in sneaking away like a cowardly little mouse? It's more fun if your run away while you anger your enemy, right?"

The On-Air Pirate looked at his captain as if he were speaking a different language.

XXX

Somewhere else, more Marine troops were calling for reinforcements.

"What?" asked a Marine captain. "But why?"

**"I don't know how, but all the Marine men...they've either been turned into little children or old men!"**

In the battefield, it is revealed that what was said was true. Some of the Marines had been turned into either young boys or or elderly men!

"What's going on?" questioned one of the children.

"My joints hurt," said another.

Up on the rooftops of one of the buildings, a female voice was cackling.

"Up there!" shouted one of the Marine children as he pointed to the roof. "Jewelry Bonney! She did it!"

Bonney laughed as she munched on a slice of pizza. Behind her, her men were laughing with her.

"This is just too funny!" she said. "What a bunch of fools you all look like!"

XXX

In another part of the lawless area of Sabaody, Capone was surrounded a troop of Marines. He didn't seem very worried, however.

"You're Capone 'Gang' Bege!" exclaimed one of the Marines.

"Where are your underlings?" questioned another. "Surrender yourself, immediately!"

"We won't let you escape to sea!" said another.

"Hmph," Capone grunted. "You all lose when it comes to military strength."

XXX

In another location, Kizaru had approached the Hawkins Pirates.

"Pardon me, gentleman," said Kizaru, politely. "There's something I'd like to ask you."

"Oh, damn, it's Kizaru!" cried one of the Hawkins Pirates.

"Captain Hawkins! We gotta get outta here!" exclaimed another.

"Worry not," said Hawkins. "Today is not my dying day."

XXX

Back with the Straw Hats, everyone was preparing to head out. Luffy was trying to explain to his crew that they should hide at Sabaody Park.

"All you'd do is play and draw everyone's attention, you moron!" Usopp barked.

"He's right, Luffy," Nami said. "Rayleigh said that the Admiral's here, and we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well, yeah," Luffy said as he tapped his walking stick against his shoulder, "but it's gonna be so boring until we get back to the ship."

Suddenly, Blizzard froze, and Zoro stopped as well, forcing everyone else to stop in their tracks.

**Grr~!** Blizzard started growling, baring his fangs as he did.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Luffy asked as he started to brush his hand along Blizzard's back.

"We got company," said Zoro as he drew his swords.

Everyone else except gasped in horror as they started to back away.

Luffy looked up, following his dog's gaze, and let out a gasp of his own.

"Who...who are you?" he questioned.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	22. The Island of Carnage

**Ch. 22- The Island of Carnage**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Inside a fortress of some sort, the Fire Tank Pirates were preparing for battle. They armed themselves with rifles and cannons, and other weapons.<p>

"Prepare for battle!"

"We've got an enemy attack!"

"Aim the cannons!"

"Cavalry, prepare to sortie! Open the gates!"

**KREEEK!** The gates suddenly started to open. For some reason, they looked familiar. They had the pattern of a pin-striped suit.

"Gunners! Supporting fire from the back! Drp the drawbridge!"

Inside the forces, horsemen were preparing to charge out at the enemy.

The cannons were being pulled out to the drawbridges.

"Open the foritfications! Open fire!"

**BOOM!** The cannons were fired at the Marines that were outside. However, for some reason, the cannonballs seemed rather small, about the size of an ant.

It is soon revealed that the men had somehow become puny, and that they were hiding...inside Capone.

"What in the world?"

"There's something coming out of his body!"

All of a sudden, the tiny cannonballs seem to hit an invisible wall of some king, but instead of exploding...it grew to the size of a regular cannonball.

"What the...? It grew!"

Before the Marines could comprehened what was happening... **KABOOOOOM!** The cannonball exploded, sending them flying several feet away.

"What's going on?"

"There are more things coming out of Gang's stomach!"

Just then, horsemen started leaping out at the Marines from Capone, tiny at first, but suddenly growing in size, charging at the Marines and trampling them at the same time.

"Horses are coming out from his body!"

"More soldiers are coming out from Capone 'Gang' Bege!"

"Yeah~!" cried the Fire Tank Pirates.

"What kind of Devil Fruit does this man have?"

"I told you," Capone began, "my military power is on a different scale than yours."

Capone's right eyes turned into some kind of window, revealing more of his men inside.

"Hey, Godfather! It's getting really smoky in here!"

XXX

At the port of Grove 27, pirates were still running away.

"Run! Run for your lives!"

"Kizaru is here!"

"He's not the only one! Did you hear? One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea are here, too!"

"What? But which one?"

XXX

At Grove 24, Urouge was picking a fight with Kuma. He held his pillar in one arm, prepared to strike. However, it appeared that he had been badly hurt, judging by how bloody he is.

"I was only trying to keep an eye out for the Admiral," said Urouge, "but I suppose you won't let me get through so easily, since this place is so close to Marine Headquarters."

Kuma didn't say a word.

XXX

Somewhere in the same grove...

"Captain Hawkins, please run!"

Hawkins was sitting in front of Kizaru, shuffling a deck of cards.

"Battle," he said as he placed a card on the end of some thread. "Chanceo of defeat, 100%. Fleeing. Chance of success, 12%. Defence. Avoidance rate, 76%."

"Pardon me," said Kizaru. "Do you have a minute? I'm looking for a man named Sentomaru."

"Survival," said Hawkins, ignoring Kizaru. "Chance of death...0%."

With that, he shuffled his cards, again.

"I don't know anyone like that," said Hawkins. "Perhaps you should ask someone else."

"Well, if I can't find him," said Kizaru, "I still have lots of time on my hands. And since there's a criminal with a very high bounty on his head sitting right in front of me, you know that I can't let you go, scot-free. Basil Hawkins...speed is weight, you know. Have you ever been kicked in the head at the speed of light?"

Hawkins looked to his right and saw Kizaru's glowing foot, right by his face, and before he could react...

**BAM!** Kizaru kicked Hawkins, right into a building.

"CAPTAIN HAWKINS~!"

XXX

Back at the port of Grove 27, a pirate had somehow gotten hit in the head.

"DAAAAAAAAH~!"

"Hey! You okay, man?"

"What happened?"

"I dunno! He got hit in the head, somehow!"

XXX

Back at Grove 24, Apoo watched as Kizaru lifted his finger and prepared to fire another beam at Hawkins.

"He sure is strong," said Apoo. "I wonder what he's up to, now."

**ZAP! BOOM!** Kizaru fired another beam at the building that he kicked Hawkins into, destroying it completely.

XXX

At one of the ports, a pirate captain had suddenly been set ablaze.

"AH! Cap'n!"

"He just got caught on fire!"

"But how? Where the hell did the attack come from?"

XXX

Back at Grove 24, Hawkins miraculously survived the blow that had been dealt to him by Kizaru. His body was slightly scratched, but he just walked out as if it were nothing.

"Amazing," said Hawkins. "You far exceeded my expectations, Admiral Kizaru."

"Well," said Kizaru with a smile, "that's quite odd."

Hawkins raised his arm, and out of it came some strange, moving dolls made of straw.

"Only having ten against an Admiral," Hawkins began, "is a bit unnerving."

**SKRIP! PLOP!** The straw dolls fell to the ground, burnt.

Just then, **FWUMP!** Urouge fell to the ground beside Hawkins and Kizaru, blood and battered.

The Hawkins Pirates gasped.

"That's 'Mad Monk' Urouge and Bartholomew Kuma 'the Tyrant'!"

**Huff! Huff! Wheeze!** Urouge panted heavily. As Kuma approached him.

"He's way too strong," said Urouge. "Even for me." At the moment, he spotted Kizaru. "Huh? Kizaru? Of all the damn luck...I've got a Marine Admiral in front of me and a Warlord coming up behind me. Is this is the end for me?"

"Not really," Hawkins said. "I still don't see Death's shadow creeping up on you."

"You're Hawkins from the North Blue," said Urouge as he sat up. "Even if we are enemies, but that's good to hear, even if you are joking."

Just then, **BWASH!** Someone struck Kuma in the face, sending him backwards.

"Someone's jumped into the fight, again!" exclaimed one of the Hawkins Pirates.

"But who?" asked another.

It is revealed to be Drake, armed with his four-bladed axe.

"It's X. Drake!"

"But what's he doing here?"

"Oh!" Kizaru said. "It's you, Rear Admiral Drake! Long time, no see, eh?"

"Damn it," Drake cursed. "I had not intention of meeting Kizaru, especially here."

Hawkins looked over to Urouge and saw, to his inner surprise, that Urouge had grown in size, his muscular density increasing to that of a regular giant!

"I got myself beat up, something awful," said Urouge, "but I'll see whether or not there's still a chance for me to live, and make a counterattack!"

Up on the roof, Apoo was taking amusement in the ensuing battle.

"Apapapapa~!" he laughed. "Look at this! This situation keeps getting better!"

"Apoo, this is bad!" said one of the On-Air Pirates. "Look at them! They're all gonna die out there! We should take this chance to haul ass outta here, now!"

XXX

In Grove 12, the Straw Hats had found themselves being confronted...by Kuma?

"Luffy! Stay back!" Zoro warned.

"This guy is dangerous!" Sanji added.

"Yeah!" Nami added. "He's one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea!"

"One of the Seven Warlords?" Luffy repeated. "How do you guys know that?"

**Swip!** Kuma started to remove his glove.

_Oh, crap!_ Blizzard cursed in thought. _Not this, again!_

"Luffy, watch out!" Sanji cried. "Don't let his attack hit you! It's a shockwave!'

**FWASH!** Kuma's hand began to glow a bright light, and it was pointed right at Luffy.

"Luffy, RUN!" Nami shouted.

**BOOM!** Kuma shot out a beam of light from his palm, causing Luffy to somersault out of the way.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried.

The rest of the Straw Hats were trying hard not to get blown away.

"What was that?" Nami questioned.

"I didn't know he could that, too!" Usopp added.

"Wait a minute!" Luffy declared. "You guys said he only shoots shockwaves!"

"But that's..." Chopper started.

Suddenly, Luffy and Chopper's eyes started twinkling in amazement.

"A BEAM~!" they said in unison.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO GET ALL EXCITED ABOUT THAT, YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Usopp barked.

"Kuma," Robin whispered. "What's he doing here?"

"That bastard...!" snarled Zoro.

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled, his fur bristling.

"Wait," said Luffy. "Is that bear guy the same who showed up at Thriller Bark?"

"Yeah!" Usopp answered. "He's the one with the paw pads on his palms! He nearly killed with that huge shockwave of his, too!"

"He thought he finished us off," said Chopper, in Heavy Point form, "but it looks like he's back because he knows we're still alive!"

_This time, I'm gonna chew him and spit him out!_ Blizzard thought, still growling.

**KLANK!** Franky aimed his connector at Kuma, prepared to fire a Coup de Vent attack at the Warlord.

"It's payback time!" the shipwright thought. "Coup de VENT!"

**BOOM! BASH!** Franky's attack hit Kuma, dead-center in the chest, sending him flying into the Yarukiman Mangrove.

"Huh?" Brook mutted. "Mister Luffy? What are you doing?"

"Gear...SECOND!" Luffy shouted, his body now steaming and his skin turning pink. "I know how strong you are...so I'll got all out from the start!"

**RUFF!** Blizzard barked, prepared to fight as well.

"We don't have a choice but to fight!" Sanji declared. "Last time, it was after the battle with Oz! Now, this is a completely different situation! We're at our full strength, now!"

**Chink!** Zoro drew his swords, putting _Wado Ichimonji_ in his mouth. During this time, he couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

_Maybe it's me,_ Zoro thought, _but something's off about him. He's different from last time._

XXX

At Grove 36, the shadowy figure with the axe was still sitting on one of the rooftops.

"He's late," said the figure. "The battleship should've been here, by now. How odd. Why hasn't Old Man Kizaru contacted me, yet? I better hurry and find those pirates...or else, they'll finish them all off."

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	23. Kizaru vs Four Captains

**Ch. 23- Kizaru vs Four Captains**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>The Straw Hats were certainly in a fix. Kuma had just appeared to challenge them, once more, but this time, it seemed that they were prepared.<p>

However, not everything was as it seemed.

"Look out!" Usopp cried. "Here it comes, again!"

**BOOM!** Kuma fired several laser beams at Usopp, Franky, and Brook, who dodged them in time and hid close to a wrecked building.

"This is crazy!" Usopp exclaimed. "Those beams from his hands and mouth!"

"So scary!" Brook cried.

"What is that thing?" Franky questioned.

"It's a beam, man! A BEAM!"

"Do you know how amazing if a weapon like that really existed?"

"Huh? Brook, what are you doing?"

"Playing dead."

"EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

Kuma then turned his attention on the Monster Quartet (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Blizzard), and fired his lasers at them. **KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM!**

The quartet barely managed to dodge, but once they did, they started to pull of a combo move.

"Three-Swords Style..."

"Gum Gum..."

"Diable..."

_Twister..._

"MOUTON JET 600 POUND PHOENIX FANG CANNON!"

**POW!** Luffy laid a double blow on Kuma, Zoro performed a circular swing with his swords, Sanji kicked a flaming foot into his chest, and Blizzard spun around like a top. The attacks landed dead center and sent Kuma flying back into another building.

"Did they do it?" Nami asked. "Did they win?"

"They're so strong!" Chopper chirped.

"Don't start cheering too soon," Robin warned. "We're up against a Warlord of the Sea, here. It won't be as easy as defeating Crocodile or Moria. Already, they look exhausted!"

"I don't get it," Luffy said, panting. "Is this really the same Warlord guy? He might be his twin or something or other."

"It's a possibility," said Sanji.

_Somehow, I don't think that's likely,_ Blizzard thought.

"Anyway," Zoro began, "the real one can warp himself and can dodge attacks more often, plus, he's not shooting those shockwaves and he doesn't have those paw pads, either! But even if he is a fake, he's still a pain in the ass! There are two of these guys, now, and both of them are crazy strong!"

Kuma, or supposedly his fake, pulled himself out of the rubble, a huge gash in his shoulder that revealed machinery and wiring.

It appeared he wasn't going to go down, so easily, as Robin had said, but the Straw Hats weren't willing to go down that easily, either.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Grove 24, Urouge had gotten newfound strength, due to his growth in muscular density, and was ready to deliver a huge beating to Kuma.

"I'll have to thank you for giving me that beating," Urouge said as he reeled back a fist. "Don't go underestimating me, now! KARMIC PUNISHMENT!"

**KAPOW!** Urouge landed a punch in Kuma's chest. **BAP!** He then delivered a hard right to the Warlord's face. **BAM!** His fist connected with Kuma's gut, sending him flying into a building. **KRASH!**

"Amazing," said Hawkins. "This dying man suddenly turned into a huge giant and gained great power."

**ZAP!** A ray of light came out of the dust cloud that Kuma had made, hitting Urouge right through his shoulder.

"GAH!" Urouge yelled as he dropped to the ground, clutching his wound. "That's HOT! HOT!"

Kuma emerged from the rubble to face Urouge. Upon lifting his hand, Drake saw that he didn't have paw pads on his palms.

This Kuma was a fake, as well.

"That's Kizaru's laser...!" Drake whispered.

_So,_ the Supernova thought, _in addition to recreated Bartholomew Kuma's body, you've also recreated Kizaru's power, did you, Vegapunk? I didn't think the Pacifistas had already come this far!_

"This can't be real!" exclaimed one of the Hawkins Pirates.

"Even 3 pirates with bounties over 100 million Berries can't survive against a warlord of the sea and a Marine Admiral at the same time!" declared another. "It's impossible!"

"Quick! Run!"

"Everyone, run for your lives!"

"We have to escape to the ship and leave this island!"

At that moment, Kizaru stepped into the battlefield, and Drake instantly took notice.

"Oh, Rear Admiral Drake," said Kizaru. "Or should I say _Ex_-Rear Admiral Drake? Are you here on some recon on _that?_"

Drake just stood there, staring back at Kizaru.

"Go ahead and fight it, if you want," Kizaru said. "Since you know our internal information, your despair will be that much more. I'd just be careful, if I were you, my little rookies. I'm here, too, remember!"

With that being said, **SWOOSH!** The fake Kuma charged at Drake, who cracked his knuckles.

Then, Drake's body began to undergo a dramatic change. His skin turned green and scaly, and he grew a long, reptilian-like tail. His pinky and middle finger shrunk, allowing the other three to turn into clawed hands. His head grew large, and his teeth grew into rows of razor sharp teeth.

Apoo gasped as he watched the transformation unfold.

"Whoa!" he said. "Now there's another amazing sight: a rare, ancient model of the Zoan Devil Fruit type! This is the first time I've ever seen it, up close!"

A closer look revealed that Drake, using his Devil Fruit power, had turned into a dinosaur: a _Tyrannosaurus Rex_, to be more precise.

**RROOOOAAAAAAR~!** Drake let out a huge, earth shaking roar, and grabbed the fake Kuma's hands before **CHOMP!** He bit down on his whole head, face and all!

However, the fake raised his hand up, and **ZAP!** He shot another beam through Drake's shoulder, forcing him to let go.

**GRROAAAAARR~!** The dinosaur-man roaring pain.

**KABOOM!** The beam that the fake Kuma had fired ended up hitting another behind Drake, who went back to his human form, stumbling as he did.

"Humph," he grunted. "I'm surprised to see that you can really bleed!"

On the fake Kuma's face, a small stream of blood was dripping down from his forehead.

"Well," Urouge started, "this is a rare sight."

"I thought I told you that I was here, too."

Before Urouge could react, **BAM!** Kizaru laid a lightning fast kick to his side, sending him crashing through 3 buildings at once!

However, out of the dust came Hawkins, whose body also underwent a change. He now took the form of a creepy scarecrow with needles for fingers, and towered over Kizaru, prepared to strike.

"All of you criminals with bounties over 100 million," the Admiral said, "all look like such scary monsters with those powers of yours."

**KATHWAM! WHAM!** Hawkins tried to slash at Kizaru, only for him to disappear. As he turned around, he saw two fingers pointed into his eyes.

**FLASH!** Kizaru flashed some light into Hawkins' eyes, greatly blinding him.

"AAAARRGH!" Hawkins cried. "My eyes! I can't see!"

"Oh, no! Captain Hawkins!" cried one of the Hawkins Pirates.

**ZAP! ZAP!** Kizaru fired two beams into Hawkins, but it didn't seem to effect him that much.

"I don't know what kind of Devil Fruit you have," said Kizaru, "but your body remains intact. You don't look like you ate a Logia Devil Fruit."

"This is bad!" said one of the Hawkins Pirates. "If Captain Hawkins keeps taking too much damage like this, he'll be dead, for certain!"

"Well, one down," Kizaru said.

**FWASH!** He prepared to kick Hawkins with his powers, again, forcing Hawkins to cover his eyes.

"I congratulate you on making it this far," Kizaru began, "but it ends here."

Just then...**CHANG! CHANG!** The sound...of cymbals was heard.

"Hm?" Kizaru hummed before he looked up at one of the buildings. "Who's that, up there?"

Up on the rooftop, it is revealed to be Apoo, and for some reason, he was tapping on his head, and it was making some kind of sound, like cymbals crashing.

**BOMP! BOMP!** Apoo then started to bang on his chest, giving it the sound of a base drum.

**TOOT!** He then lighlty squeezed on his chin, giving it the sound of a horn.

**PLINK-A-PLINK-A-PLINK!** Apoo started tapping on his teeth, which looked like piano keys, and then, **TOOT! TOOT!** He started playing his left arm like a clarinet.

Apoo was a living one-man band.

"Can you hear this music?" Apoo questioned. "If you can, then you better stay tuned, Marine Admiral Kizaru!"

Kizaru just stared up at Apoo, slightly confused.

"'Scratchmen' Apoo," the fake Kuma said.

"That's 'Roar of the Seas' Apoo," muttered Drake.

Hawkins just stared in silence.

"Hey, everybody!" Apoor called. "Listen to my fighting track!"

**CHANG! CHANG!** Apoo tapped on his head, again.

"Scratch! Slash!" he cried.

**SLASH!** Kizaru's arm was somehow chopped off!

"What's this?" Kizaru questioned.

**BOMP! BOMP!** Apoo started pounding on his chest, again.

"Boom!" he shouted.

**KABOOM!** Kizaru exploded, and then dropped to the ground.

It appeared that Apoo had finished him off.

"Apapapapa!" Apoo laughed. "Check it out!"

Hawkins and Drake looked at Apoo, then at Kizaru, and then at Apoo, again, while the fake Kuma just stood there, silently.

"And that's a wrap!" Apoo said. "Bet you can't really be called the greatest force of Marine HQ if that's all it takes to finish you off! I sure got to see an interesting fight, but it's time for me to dash! See ya!"

With that, Apoo turned to leave.

However, he didn't realize how wrong he was going to be.

Kizaru laid there, body and arm split in half, when suddenly, his legs stood up on their own.

**GLEEM! FWEEP-FWEEP-FWEEEP-FWEEP!** Kizaru's body began to turn into small specks of light and began to rematerialize, thus making the Admiral whole again.

"Oh, my," said Kizaru. "That sure startled me."

He then spotted Apoo, trying to make his escape.

**SWIP!** Kizaru made a little ball of light in his hands.

"Sacred Yata Mirror," he said.

**FWASH-FWASH-FWASH!** The ray of light the Admiral had made bounced off the walls of the buildings, like a mirror, until it reached Apoo, blinding him in the process.

"Hey!" Apoo yelled. "What the hell's going on here? What's this light?

**FWASH!** Kizaru suddenly appeared, leg reeled back and glowing. All Apoo could was gasp until...

**KACRASH!** Kizaru landed a hard and powerful kick to Apoo, thus destroying the building that he was standing on.

It appeared that that four Supernova captains were no match for this possibly invincible foe.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	24. Straw Hat Pirates vs War Machine

**Ch. 24- Straw Hat Pirates vs War Machine**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Kizaru stood in the middle of the carnage that he had just created. Apoo, Hawkins, Urouge, and Drake had all been defeated, one-by-one, by his Devil Fruit powers. It appeared that Kizaru was ultimately unstoppable.<p>

**BELLIP-BELLIP-BELLIP! BELLIP-BELLIP-BELLIP!**

Kizaru looked at the Black Transponder Snail on his right arm.

"Hello?" he called. "Hello?"

**BELLIP-BELLIP-BELLIP!**

"Oh, wait. It's the Mini Transponder Snail."

Kizaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a Mini Transponder Snail.

"This is Borsalino."

**"Old Man Kizaru! I knew you had that Mini Transponder Snail with you! Why in the hell didn't you contact me when you first got here?"**

"Oh, Sentomaru! It's you!"

**"Don't give me any of that crap! What the hell are you doing? You're already on the island, right?"**

"Well, I tried contacting you, but I couldn't-"

**"Don't tell me that you were using the Black Transponder Snail!"**

"Eh?"

**"The Black Transponder Snail on your wrist is used for wiretaps, only! I told you about that almost a hundred times!"**

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry."

**"Whatever. Anyway, let's get down to business! We found out who the culrpits are! They are 'Straw Hat' Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass 'Captain' Kidd, and 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law! Which one should we go after first?"**

"Well...let me think...I think we'll go after..."

XXX

Meanwhile, in Grove 12, the Straw Hats seemed to have bitten off more than they could chew while they were doing battle with the fake Kuma.

**KABOOM! CRASH!** An explosion went off.

"ZORO!"

Luffy, Sanji, and Blizzard turned to see Zoro, lying on the ground, panting heavily and clutching his chest.

_Oh, damn,_ Blizzard cursed in his head. _Not now!_

"Zoro!" Luffy called. "Can you get up? Hey!"

"Don't worry about him for right now, Luffy!" Sanji said. "We gotta rid of this guy, first!"

"R-right," said Luffy.

**KOFF-KOFF! WEEZ!** Zoro coughed up blood as he struggled to stand up.

_This is bad,_ Sanji thought. _He still hasn't fully recovered from taking Luffy's pain back at _Thriller Bark_! Judging by the look on his face...just being in this fight is too much for him._ The cook looked up to the fake Kuma. _Still...what the hell's going on? He looks like exactly like that Warlord!_

**BA-RUMP! BA-RUMP! BA-RUMP! BA-RUMP!**

Suddenly, the fake Kuma spotted Chopper, in Walk Point form, galloping towards him. The reindeer then shifted into Arm Point form.

"Hoofprint...ROSEO MICHELLI!"

**BASH!** Chopper left a huge trail of large hoofprints on the fake Kuma's torso. However, before he could get a chance to get away, the fake Kuma grabbed him and prepared to fire another beam at him.

_Oh, no!_ Blizzard cried in thought. _Chopper!_

"Hang in there, reindeer-gorilla!"

**POW!** Franky delivered a huge punch to the fake Kuma's hand with his iron fist.

"Strong HAMMER!"

**ZAP! BOOM!** The fake Kuma made a misfire, due to Franky's hit, and zapped one of the Yarukiman Mangroves.

Chopper dropped to the ground, shifting back into Walk Point, before he galloped away.

"Thanks, Franky!" he called.

Blizzard approached Chopper and growled.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Chopper. "Thanks for asking. That was a close one. I was starting to think that I was a goner!"

"Franky BOXING!"

**WHAK! BAP! KRAK! SMASH!** Franky delived powerful blows to the fake Kuma, who dodged the next blow and **BAM!** He laid a hard sucker punch to Franky's face.

"Spider Net!" Robin exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Robin created a net of arms to catch Franky as he rolled onto the ground.

"Ugh..." Franky grunted. "Thanks for the save, Nico Robin."

"Anytime," Robin said.

"Damn," Usopp cursed. "He's strong in hand-to-hand combat, too! We can't touch him!"

"LOOK OUT BELOW~!"

The fake Kuma looked up and saw Brook, diving down at him, sword-first.

"BROOK, NO!" Usopp cried.

_What in the hell is he doing?_ Blizzard thought. _Does he have a second death wish?_

"Here I COME!" Brook yelled. "GAVOTTE BOND AVANT!"

**KLANK!** The point of Brook's blade made contact with the fake Kuma's shoulder, but it didn't puncture.

"Oh, dear," said Brook. "Not good!"

The fake Kuma looked up at the skeleton, and then opened his mouth, revealing a bright light.

"N-now, wait a moment!" Brook stammered. "That's dangerous, I'll have you know!"

Before the fake Kuma could fire, a white blur jumped and snatched Brook out of the air.

It was Blizzard, in the nick of time!

"Nice catch, buddy!" Luffy praised.

"Yes!" Brook agreed. "A thousand thank yous, Mister Blizzard!"

_No problem,_ Blizzard thought as he set Brook down on the ground. _Now it's my turn!_

**WOOSH!** Blizzard ran at the fake Kuma at full speed, making sure to try and dodge the fake Kuma's beams before he jumped at him, mouth agape.

_Bullet FANG!_

**KRESH!** Blizzard bit the fake Kuma in his left cheek, leaving a large cut. He was a bit surprised to see blood seeping from the wound, but because of this, he had unwittingly dropped his guard.

**CLUTCH!** The fake Kuma grabbed Blizzard and opened his mouth, preparing to fire his beam, once again.

_Oh, crap!_ Blizzard cursed in thought.

"BLIZZARD!" Luffy and Chopper cried.

"Special Attack...ATLAS COMET!"

**KABOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!** Usopp fired four simultaneous Gunpoweder Stars at the fake Kuma, one of which detonated inside his mouth, caused him to accidentally throw Blizzard to the side.

"Hang on, buddy!" Luffy shouted as he dashed to his dog's rescue. Once he was about five feet ahead of him, he jumped up and... "Gum Gum...BALLOON!"

**BOOSH!** Luffy expanded, and Blizzard landed dead-center in his giant belly. Once Luffy deflated he sat up and looked to the wolf-dog.

"You okay?" asked Luffy.

Blizzard nodded.

The fake Kuma, meanwhile, seemed to be struggling to keep himself together. He was smoking, and there seemed to be electricity crackling from him.

"Hey!" Chopper said. "There's something wrong with him!"

"Would bombs suddenly start working on him?" Usopp questioned.

"One of the shots that you fired went into his mouth!" said Franky. "It must have short-circuited something inside his body. His body may be hard, but it doesn't mean he can't bleed! He's like me- he's just an ordinary human body that's been modified to carry weapons!"

In the distance, a familiar was seen running behind the fake Kuma. It was Nami, and she had been spotted!

"Nami, look out!" Luffy shouted.

"He spotted you!"

The fake Kuma opened his mouth, preparing to fire another beam, aimed at Nami, who froze.

"Oh, no...!" she whispered.

"Ochenta Fleur...Quatro Mano..."

Four large arms appeared on the fake Kuma, two on each shoulder.

"SHOCK!"

**BWAK!** The four arms put their fists together and pounded the fake Kuma on the head, forcing him to close his mouth.

**BOOM!** The beam exploded inside his mouth.

"Yes!" Usopp cheered. "Way to go, Robin! You made him blow himself up!"

The fake Kuma dropped to his knees.

"Hey, mister."

He looked up and saw Nami, standing in front of him.

"I know you're probably taking a breather and all," said the navigator, "but I think I should warn you that you should keep an eye out for the lightning cloud behind you. THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!"

**KRRRRRZZZZTT!** Nami swung her Perfect Clima-Tact, leading a huge trail of lightning to the Thunder Pole and striking the fake Kuma at the same time.

"It's working!" Brook exclaimed.

**WHRR! BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!** The fake Kuma started to fire beams at the Straw Hats, wildly, as if he had no control over his aim.

"AAAAHH~!" Usopp screamed as he, Robin, Chopper, and Brook ran to avoid the shots. "HE'S GOING NUTS!"

"The fight is practically once you're desperate," said Sanji, whose leg was flaming. He then charged forward, prepared to kick.

"Hey, cook!"

Sanji looked back and saw Zoro, tying his bandana around his head.

"Toss him over here to me!" the swordsman called.

_Are you freaking kidding?_ Blizzard thought. _You can hardly move!_

"Just stay outta this, Zoro!" Sanji barked. "Damn, you're so stubborn!"

With that, Sanji jumped at the Fake Kuma and...

"Diable Jambe...FLAMBAGE SHOOT!"

**POW!** Sanji delivered a flaming kick to the fake Kuma's chest, sending him flying towards Zoro, who, at this point, had grown two extra face and four extra arms.

"Okay!" said Franky. "He's falling apart! It won't be too long, now! We got him on the ropes!"

"Demon Spirt...Nine-Sword Style...Asura!"

"What's happening?" Brook asked.

"Zoro transformed!" Chopper exclaimed.

_I didn't know that he could do that...!_ Blizzard thought.

Zoro charged at his opponent, his swords drawn and ready to cut. He then made a spinning motion, like a drill or a wheel.

"DEMON'S NINE FLASHES!"

**SLASH!** Zoro cut the fake Kuma, his swords making the shape of a wheel.

"Gear...THIRD!"

Up above the fake Kuma, Luffy had blown air into his right arm, which had now become huge. Not only that, but it was also twisted up.

"Just one more hit ought to do it!" Franky declared.

"You can do it, Luffy!" Nami cheered.

"Gum...GUUUUUUUM..."

In a last ditch effort to fight back, the fake Kuma prepared to fire one more beam at Luffy.

"C'mon, Luffy!" Usopp shouted. "Crush him!"

_**ARRROOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard howled.

_You can do it, man!_ Blizzard yelled in thought.

"GIANT RIFLE!"

**SMASH!** Luffy's giant spinning fist collided with the fake Kuma, thus ending the battle.

Winners: the Straw Hats.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	25. Enter Axe Carrier Sentomaru

**Ch. 25- Enter: Axe-Carrier Sentomaru**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p><strong>FSSSSSSSSSSH! BOOM!<strong> All the air that was in Luffy's right arm left his body, causing him to shrink to child-like size and fall to the ground. He was exhausted, judging by how he was panting and wheezing. Then again, even Luffy would be tired after he using so much strength against the fake Kuma, who lay defeated and battered on the ground.

He wasn't the only one. The entire Straw Hats were also tired. Everyone was panting, trying hard to catch their breath, some of them bloody, bruised, and beaten, and no longer had the enery to even move.

Sanji lit a cigarette and took a drag to help calm his nerves. Zoro re-sheathed his swords as he sat down to rest.

"Finally," said Franky. "He's down for the count."

"And after all that," Usopp said.

"Still," Nami began, "it's kind of creepy...because he could still get up anytime."

"If he does," Usopp starts, still panting, "then it's over...'cause I'm too dog tired to move!"

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled at Usopp. He may've been exhausted, but he still didn't like it when he felt that he was been insulted.

"Oh, calm down, Blizzard," said Nami. "You know what he means. Besides, you're wasting whatever strength you have left if you get angry."

Blizzard heaved a sigh before he went over to Luffy's side.

"Maybe..." Chopper huffed. "Maybe...we should've just...run away...instead."

"It's best if we took care of the problem, if we can," Robin said. "It wouldn't have mattered if we ran away. He...it...would still come after us."

"I agree," said Zoro. "But...what in the hell is he, anyway?"

"Well," Franky said, "considering the fact that he's a cyborg, like me, he must be a human being who looks like that Kuma guy. Either they're twins, or he was modified to look like the guy. The last one's probably the most logical explanation. It's not like they can create humans from scratch!"

Sanji went over to investigate the defeated fake Kuma's body. He saw that his eyes were cracked, like glass. Also, the collar of his shirt had been torn, revealing part of his neck. There, it appeared that something was tattooed.

It read: PX-4.

_PX...4?_ Sanji thought, questioningly. _What the hell does it mean?_

Luffy, who had grown back to normal size, slumped on the rubble as he continued to try and catch his breath. Blizzard, too tired to even sit up, just laid himself down on Luffy's lap, where he was soon met with a hand gently brushing the fur on his head.

_I'm exhausted,_ Blizzard thought.

"Let's rest for a minute," said Luffy. "I'm so tired...and hungry, too. I never thought that we'd have to fight someone like that, before!"

"I understand how you feel, Luffy," Sanji said, "but we can't just sit here. We have to go into hiding, right away. If they find us, here and now, we're all done for."

Luffy sat up, panting with his tongue dangling from his mouth.

"I guess you're right," he said with a huff. "But still...let me just catch my breath, and I'll...whew!"

"You've really gone and done it, this time!"

Everyone gasped upon hearing that unfamiliar voice. They looked around, trying to find the source. They didn't have to look very long, for Blizzard growled as he looked up to the sky.

"Up there!" Chopper cried.

Falling from above, two mysterious figures were seen. Before the Straw Hats' minds could process what was happening, **BOOM!** The figures landed, creating a huge cloud of dust.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered. "Who's that?"

**Grr~!** Blizzard growled fiercely, again.

One of the figures is revealed to be a large man with a stocky build, like that of a regular sumo wrestler. His face and haircut was like that of a child, except for the large, stitched-up scar going down his left eye and into the corner of his mouth. His outfit resembled a giant, red bib or apron of some sort with an emblem that meant "heaven", like Eneru's, on the front, as well as a large red-and-white tsuna. He also had bandages wrapped around his right wrist and elbows, as well as the kanji for battle, **Sen**, tattooed on his left bicep. In his left hand was double-edged axe, just as tall and large as himself.

Behind him...another Kuma.

"Look at you, PX-4," said the man. "How pitiful! You damn Pacifistas cost as much as a Marine battleship! What the hell am I supposed to tell Punk?"

"AAAAAAHHH~!" Chopper screamed. "IT'S ANOTHER WARLORD~?"

"BUT IS HE THE REAL ONE OR ANOTHER FAKE?" Usopp questioned.

"It doesn't matter if he's real or fake," said Sanji. "We don't have the strength to fight him, now!"

"Did he just call them...'Pacifistas'?" asked Robin.

"Maybe that's the name of the one we were fighting," Nami said.

"Hey, Axe-Boy!" Franky yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Humph," the man grunted. "Don't identify just by my weapon, alone. It's no use trying to get information out of me. I have nothing to tell you! I am the most defensive man in the world."

"Why can't you just name yourself, at least?" Usopp questioned.

"Like I said," the man began, "I have nothing to tell you. I told you, already, I am the most defensive man in the world, Sentomaru."

"So your name is Sentomaru, huh?" Usopp mumbled.

"Wait a minute," said Sentomaru. "I mean to tell you that. I won't answer anymore of your questions."

"Uh...okay," said Usopp.

"PX-1! Get them!" Sentomaru ordered.

**VREEEN! ZAP! BOOM!** The other fake Kuma, or PX-1, fired a beam at the Straw Hats from its hand, forcing everyone to jump away.

_Holy crap!_ Blizzard thought.

"He fires beams from his hands, too," Sanji said, "but he doesn't have paw pads, either! As much as I hate to think about, I think he's the third one! What the hell's going on?"

"It doesn't matter!" Zoro said. "Right now, the ones we have to worry about are ourselves! If we get into a fight like that, we'll get seriously, and before we even run into the Admiral!"

"You're right!" Luffy agreed. "Guys! We gotta get outta here! We can't all go together, so we'll have to split up in groups!"

**BOOM!** Another beam was fired, and the Straw Hats were forced to evade.

"For once, Luffy," Usopp said, "YOU'VE GOT THE RIGHT IDEA!"

"Sanji! Take Robin and Franky!" Luffy ordered.

"Right!" Sanji agreed as he went swirling behind Robin with hearts in his eyes (even though now was not the time). "ROBIN, MY DEAR~! I'LL PROTECT YOU NO MATTER WHAT~!"

Robin didn't have anything to say as she kept running with Franky soon joining.

"Zoro!" Luffy called. "You take Usopp, Chopper, and Brook!"

"Got it!" Zoro called back.

"Nami and Blizzard, you're with me!" Luffy called over as he grabbed his navigator's hand. "Now let's get going!"

With that, the Straw Hats ran in separate groups: Luffy with Nami and Blizzard, Zoro with Usopp, Chopper, and Brook, and Sanji with Robin and Franky.

"Hey, Bro Cook!" Franky called. "If you really are prepared to risk your life, then maybe you can act as a decoy!"

"Forget it!" Sanji barked. "Ladies only, jerk!"

Usopp wailed as he latched himself on Zoro's neck from behind.

"Zoro, please!" the sniper pleaded. "You have to protect me with your life! PLEEEEAAASE~!"

"GET OFF ME!" Zoro snapped.

"I'M SCARED OF BEAMS, NOW!" cried Chopper, who was in Walk Point.

"Rest assured that I shall cover for you!" Brook declared.

_After all, I did see you taking Mister Luffy's place!_ the skeleton thought.

"Thanks, Brook!" Zoro said.

"C'mon, Nami!" Luffy shouted. "Pick up your feet! We gotta move!"

"I'm trying!" Nami exclaimed.

Blizzard panted as he kept running, as well. Up until now, his hoodie was weighing him down, and it was causing him to lose speed, not to mention that we was still so exhausted from that fight with PX-4.

"GUYS!" Luffy called. "WE'LL MEET UP AGAIN AT THE _SUNNY_ IN 3 DAYS!"

"RIGHT!"

"Damn it!" Sentomaru cursed. "They're splitting up! After them, PX-1! Don't let them escape from Grove 12! It'll be a huge pain to clean up this mess!"

"Special Attack...SUPER SMOKE STAR!"

**BOOF!** A huge cloud of smoke was fired, shrouding Sentomaru's sight.

"NOW~!" Usopp cried as he dashed off.

"You're quite dependable, aren't you?" Brook asked, carrying Zoro over his back.

"Thanks, Usopp!" Chopper said.

Somewhere nearby, Sanji, Robin, and Franky were prepared to hurry over the bridge that led out of the grove, but then...**BOOM!** Another beam had been fired, and the bridge was destroyed!

"Damn!" Sanji cursed.

"The bridge!" Franky exclaimed. "Now how are we gonna get outta here?"

**SWOOSH!** PX-1 appeared from the smoke behind them.

"Oh, COME ON!" Sanji growled as he jumped at the cyborg.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Franky said as he raised his arm bazooka.

Robin just crossed her arms.

Back with Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard, the trio could see the explosions made PX-1's beams as they were running away.

"Now he's over there!" Luffy said. "Do you think that Sanji, Robin, and Franky will be okay?"

"I don't know!" Nami answered.

**STOMP!** Sentomaru suddenly fell from the sky before them.

"If I were you," he said, "I'd be more worried about myself! I have no grudge against pirates, but..."

"Gum Gum...GATLING!"

Luffy charged forward and let loose a flurry of rapid-fire punches, but before one of them could even touch him, Sentomaru lifted his hands, his thumbs and index fingers together, and somehow, he managed to repel Luffy's attack, like Kuma did with Zoro back at _Thriller Bark_!

"The hell?" Luffy questioned.

_What did he just do?_ Blizzard thought.

"You are quite powerful," said Sentomaru, "but as I said, I am the most defensive man in the world! Sumo STRIKE!"

**BAM!** Sentomaru made a thrusting motion with his, and somehow, he hit Luffy right in the face...and he didn't even touch him! Not just that, but he actually managed to hurt him, in spite of his rubber body!

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

"It hurts~!" Luffy shouted as he held his head in pain. "There's something weird about his attacks! ARRRGH!"

"I'm not a Devil Fruit user, in case you're wondering," said Sentomaru.

_Damn it!_ Blizzard cursed in thought. _This guy's strong, too!_

**BOOM!** Another explosion was heard.

"ZORO~!"

Luffy sat up, still holding his head. That was Chopper's voice!

"What's going on?" Luffy questioned.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!" Nami answered.

Back with Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook, Zoro had been knocked to the ground, and was now struggling to move.

"Zoro, are you okay?" Chopper asked. "What happened?"

"Mister Z-Zoro got hit by a beam!" Brook stammered.

Usopp looked up and saw a shadowy figure in the smoke.

"Who are you?" the sniper questioned as he pulled on the shafts of his Kabuto. "Stay away from Zoro, you bastard!"

"Zoro, get up!" Chopper exclaimed as he nudged the swordsman with his nose. "C'mon! Pull yourself together!"

"You're late!" Sentomaru huffed as he put his hands on his hips. "It's about time you got here, Old Man Kizaru!"

Robin happened to hear what Sentomaru had said and gasped.

"Kizaru?" she repeated. "EVERYONE! WATCH OUT! THAT MAN IS A MARINE ADMIRAL!"

Everyone heard what Robin had said and gasped.

"WHAT?" Brook questioned.

"AN ADMIRAL?" Usopp repeated.

_Oh, no...!_ Blizzard thought.

Out of the smoke came Kizaru. It was he who had shot that beam and hit Zoro, and now...he had come to finish him off.

"It's already too late," said Kizaru. "Roronoa Zoro, the man with a 120 million Berry bounty."

"Dammit...!" Zoro cursed as he coughed up blood.

"It only took one hit to knock you out," said Kizaru. "You mustb e exhausted."

**FWASH!** The Admiral raised his leg, which flashed brightly.

"I might as well put you out of your misery," said Kizaru.

"NO!" Chopper cried.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled.

"He can shoot beams, too?" Franky asked. "This is bad! We gotta do something! Bro Zoro's gonna die if he gets hit that close!"

Luffy turned to Blizzard, who was standing behind him.

"Blizzard, quick!" said Luffy. "We gotta help Zoro!"

Blizzard nodded with a bark.

**WROING!** Luffy stretched his arms back and grabbed Blizzard by the scruff of his neck.

"Gum...GUUUUUUM..."

"Luffy, wait!" Nami exclaimed. "Don't underestimate him! Remember the last time you fought an Admiral?"

"WHITE ARROW!"

**WOOSH!** Luffy threw Blizzard over his head and right at Kizaru. Blizzard opened his mouth, preparing to delive a Twister Fang to the Admiral, but just when he was about 4 feet beside him...

**BAM!** Kizaru kicked the wolf-dog, right in the face, and sent him crashing into the Yarukiman Mangrove!

"BLIZZAAAAAAARD!" Luffy cried.

Blizzard fell from the Yarukiman Mangrove, blood seeping from his left eye. HIs fur was ruffled and jagged, and his hoodie was tattered and town. As he staggered to his paws, a rope of saliva came dangling from his tongue. He gasped and coughed.

He was practically dead on his feet.

_Damn it...!_ Blizzard cursed in thought. _I couldn't even get a bite in, edgewise!_

"What a pesky mongrel," said Kizaru. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes!"

**FWASH!** The Admiral flashed his foot, again, prepared to shoot Zoro with his beam.

Usopp was hopelessly firing his Kabuto at Kizaru, while Brook tried to stab him, but their attacks just fazed through. Chopper, too horrified to even move, just stood and watched.

"It's no use," said Kizaru. "I ate the Glint Glint Fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit that made me a man of light."

"No!" Nami cried. "He's gonna get killed!"

"Zoro, get up!" Chopper cried. "RUN AWAY~!"

_I...can't move...!_ Zoro thought.

"HE'S ALREADY AT HIS LIMIT!" Sanji shouted.

"Veinte Fleur!"

Several arms appeared from the ground, grabbed Zoro, and tried to pull him away from Kizaru as fast as possible, but Kizaru was one step ahead, and stomped his foot on Zoro, pinning him to the ground.

_Oh, no!_ Robin thought as she kept trying to pull Zoro away, only for it be in vain.

"I won't let you escape," said Kizaru. "It's useless. Now die."

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy cried.

All of a sudden, just when it seemed that Zoro's demise was imminent, something raced toward Kizaru, and **BAM!** Kicked his leg away from Zoro, forcing him to misfire the beam.

It was Rayleigh to the rescue!

"Do you think that it's really the time for you to come out of hiding...'Dark King' Rayleigh?" Kizaru questioned.

Rayleigh just smirked and said, "Don't go picking the buds before they sprout, Kizaru. Their era is only just beginning!"

Luffy looked on with tears in his eyes. Rayleigh had just saved Zoro's life, and for that...he would be forever grateful.

"Old man...!" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	26. Zoro Gone

**Ch. 26- Zoro...Gone**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Kizaru and Rayleigh stood face-to-face. The Straw Hats were in awe at the latter's entrance, and even more amazed by how he was able to kick Kizaru's leg away from Zoro without getting hit by his beam.<p>

"I've often heard that you were somewhere on this islans," said Kizaro. "It appears the rumors were true. And to think that you, a man of your caliber, are defending these greenhorns. Once a pirate, always a pirate, eh, Rayleigh?"

"If only you people would just retract the bounty on my head," Rayleigh joked, "then I'd be able to live out the rest of my life in peace."

"Your crimes as a pirate won't disappear, you know," said Kizaru. "Especially since you were a part of the Roger Pirates."

"Thank god, Zoro!" Usopp murmured. "To think that the old man was so strong, too!"

"He managed to stop him from killing Mister Zoro," Brook began, "Even though he had no effect on him! But why?"

Luffy just panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Can't you just let these youngsters go, Kizaru?" Rayleigh asked.

"Oh, please," Kizaru said. "You know as well as I do that I just can't let them go, scot-free, otherwise the Celestial Dragons down at Marine HQ in Mariejois won't be satisfied, so don't interfere."

"USOPP! BROOK! CHOPPER!" Luffy called out. "TAKE ZORO AND RUN FOR IT!"

"Got it!" Usopp said as he picked up Zoro and started running away. "Let's go, you two!"

"Right!" Chopper said.

"Understood!" Brook added.

"EVERYONE ELSE! RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND LOOK AFTER YOURSELVES!" the captain yelled. "Right now...WE CAN'T BEAT THEM!"

The Straw Hats were shocked. Never before had they ever heard their captain admit something like this...but he was right. Kizaru, Sentomaru, and PX-1...these were kind of enemies that they could not be able to defeat as they are.

"He admits it like a man," said Kizaru, who pursed his lips, "but that's annoying."

"Nami, c'mon!" Luffy shouted as he grabbed Nami's hand and ran off with her.

Blizzard, meanwhile, had managed to muster whatever strength he had left to follow Luffy. He had shed himself of his hoodie, since it was starting to slow him down, now.

Franky, on the other hand, was the only one who didn't run.

"I'm gonna use up all my cola for this!" he said. "This is SUPER final attack!"

"Franky, no!" Sanji cried.

"Coup de VENT!"

**BOOM!** Franky fired an air-compressed shot at PX-1, right in his chest.

"NOW RUN!" Franky shouted as he ran after Robin and Sanji.

"Thanks, old man!" Luffy called out to Rayleigh as he ran with Nami and Blizzard.

"You're welcome!" Rayleigh called back. "Good luck out there!"

Kizaru, however, was not willing to let the Straw Hats escape without a fight.

"Sacred Yata Mirror," he said.

**FLASH!** Kizaru shot a beam of light, which hit the Yarukiman Mangrove and the redirected toward Usopp, Brook, and Chopper, who were trying to escape with Zoro.

"AH!" Usopp yelped as he shielded his eyes. "It's so damn bright!"

"Look out!" Brook exclaimed. "Something's coming at us!"

It was revealed to be Kizaru, who was rematerializing before the Straw Hats. However, before he could appear fully...**SLASH!** Something sliced his head off.

It was Rayleigh, once again!

Kizaru rematerialized back in front of the old pirate, who had a sword drawn out.

"Don't think I'll let you go without a fight!" Rayleigh said. "It's been a long time since I had to use my sword."

Kizaru didn't appeared to be fazed. He just put his hands together and **VWAP!** He appeared to make a sword made out of pure light.

"Ama no Murakumo Sword."

**KLASH!** Kizaru swung his light-sword at Rayleigh, who managed to block it with his own blade.

A closer look revealed that Rayleigh had managed to cut Kizaru's face.

"My, this is terrible," said Kizaru. "I didn't expect such a serious situation once I came to this island."

"Confusion is what life is about, Kizaru!" said Rayleigh.

"That's twice the old man saved our asses!" Usopp said.

"So scary~!" Brook and Chopper exclaimed in unison.

Sentomaru, meanwhile, looked on at the battle between Rayleigh and Kizaru.

"So, that's 'Dark King' Rayleigh, eh?" he murmured. "I've never seen anyone who was able to stop Old Man Kizaru like he did. It was getting so close for Roronoa, too." At that moment, he remembered the critically injured Zoro. "PX-1! Roronoa is dying! Go after him!"

PX-1 looked over to the retreating Usopp, Zoro, Brook, and Chopper and turned to go after them. Sanji happened to noticed and braked to a halt.

"Crap!" he cursed. "He's going after Zoro! Franky! Protect Robin and go on without me!"

"Sanji!" Robin cried.

"Be careful, Bro Cook!" Franky said. "We'll be fine!"

"Usopp!" Zoro choked out as the sniper carried him. "Put me down!"

'What?" Usopp questioned.

"I'll act as bait," Zoro began, "and you guys make a run for it!"

"Are you stupid?" Usopp exclaimed, questioningly. "You're more useless than I am, right now! We're running together, whether you like it or not! These are Luffy orders!"

Chopper looked back and screamed, bloody murder.

"HE'S HERE!"

Usopp and Brook looked upon seeing PX-1, already upon them, prepared to attack. At that moment, Brook stopped running and turned to face the Pacifista.

"Mister Usopp! Mister Chopper!" said the skeleton. "You shall take Mister Zoro and go on without me!"

"Brook, no!" Chopper cried.

"Don't do it, man!" Usopp shouted. "You already know how strong he is!"

"A man must stand up and do what he feels is right when the time comes!" declared Brook as he drew his sword.

**ZAP! BOOM!** The Pacifista fired another beam at Brook, hitting him right in the hip!

"BROOK~!" Chopper and Usopp cried.

Brook fell to the ground and weakly said, "I broke a bone over nothing...!"

PX-1 then turned his attention back to Usopp and Chopper, who were still running away, carrying the injured Zoro. Just when he was about to go after them, again, something jumped up from behind him, and **THWAK!** Hit him in the back of his head.

It was Sanji, his leg aflame.

"Sanji!" Usopp cried.

"You saved us!" Chopper added.

Sanji pulled his leg back as he grunted in pain. It felt like the time when he kicked the real Kuma in the face. It felt like he was going to break his leg if he kept this up. The cook fell down and rolled along the ground in front of the Pacifista, just as he was standing back up.

**FWASH!** PX-1 prepared to fire another beam at Sanji from the palm of his hand.

"Sanji, run!" Usopp cried.

"He's gonna hit you!" Chopper yelled.

"Don't worry about me!" Sanji shouted. "Just run! Go on without me!"

Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard, were busy running away from Sentomaru.

"Nami! Blizzard!" Luffy exclaimed. "You two keep going without me!"

_Are you nuts?_ Blizzard questioned in his head.

"Luffy, no!" Nami said. "No way am I leaving you behind!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to!" Luffy argued. "If something happened to you and Blizzard because of me, I'll never be able to live with myself!"

However reluctantly, Nami turned and ran with Blizzard. She hated the thought of having to leave her boyfriend at the mercy of their enemies, but she knew that once Luffy had his mind set on something, there was no changing it.

"Blizzard!" Luffy called. "Protect Nami, no matter what!"

Blizzard closed his eyes to try and keep his tears from escaping. He didn't want to leave Luffy behind, either.

Luffy, on the other hand, was too busy worrying about the others to worry about himself. He saw the explosions being made by PX-1's beams. He could see that Sanji was on the ground, barely evading the shots, a defeated Brook, also down on the ground, and Usopp trying to pick up an accidentally dropped Zoro.

"My subordinates are quite powerful, aren't they, Rayleigh?" asked Kizaru, who was still dueling with Rayleigh.

Luffy's eyes went wide.

His friends were in trouble, and all he was doing was running away!

"What am I gonna do?" he asked himself.

"You should be more worried about yourself, Straw Hat!"

Before Luffy could react, Sentomaru was already upon him.

"I don't even need my axe to beat you," he said. "Sumo STRIKE!"

**BAM! KRASH!** Sentomaru hit Luffy, again, causing him to hit a building behind him.

"ARRRRRGH!" Luffy cried in pain as he held his head.

Nami and Blizzard both braked to a halt upon seeing their captain being attacked.

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled.

_I don't understand!_ Blizzard thought. _Why would blunt attacks be working on Luffy, now? He's supposed to be a rubber-man!_

From where he was standing, Chopper was watching the carnage that was playing before his eyes. Sanji and Usopp had been hit PX-1's beams, Brook was lying down on the ground in a heap, Blizzard was almost killed by Kizaru, and Luffy was being pummeled by Sentomaru, and he was even touching him!

"NO!" Chopper cried as he charged forward and shited into Heavy Point. "AT THIS RATE, EVERYONE'S GONNA DIE!"

"Chopper, no!" Robin called. "Don't do it!"

Robin's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"STOOOOOOP!" Chopper shouted.

**CHOMP!** He opened his mouth and then bit down on not one, not two, but THREE Rumble Balls at once!

Suddenly, the human-reindeer grew in size, at least over 20 feet tall. His antlers grew, as well as his fur. His fingers grew hardened, like his hooves, and his muzzle grew longer, as well.

Chopper had transformed into that very same monster from back at Enies Lobby.

**GROOOOOOAAAARR!** Chopper let out a huge roar that pracitcally shook the sky.

"Oh, no...!" whispered a horrified Nami. "Not again!"

"It's that same monster from Enies Lobby!" said Franky.

"What the hell is this?" Sentomaru questioned.

Blizzard dropped his jaw at the sight of Chopper's transformation. He, like Robin, had only heard of such a thing, but this was the first time that they've ever witness it. Now...they wished they didn't.

_Little buddy...!_ Blizzard thought, horrified.

**GROOOOOOOAAARR!** Chopper roared again as he lifted his hand, preparing to bring it down on not just Sentomaru, but Luffy, too, and when Chopper was in this form, he was what he was: a monster who knew neither friend nor foe. He only knew how to attack on instinct...and kill.

"LUFFY, LOOK OUT!" Nami cried as she picked Luffy up and carried him away, just as Chopper was about to slam his hand down on him.

"Oh, damn it!" cursed Usopp. "Not again, Chopper! Well, no time to worry about that, now." He turned to PX-1. "Sanji! Brook! Get up! Hurry! We gotta get outta here, or this guy's gonna shoot his beam, again!"

"Wait, PX-1!"

From behind Usopp and Zoro...another Kuma appeared! However, this one was carrying a Bible, and wearing a gloves, unlike the Pacifisttas the Straw Hats had encountered.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Usopp cried. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON? HOW MANY OF THESE GUYS ARE THERE?"

Zoro looked up, gasping and coughing.

_This one,_ he thought. _This guy...is the real one!_

"So," said Kuma. "You survived, Roronoa."

"Only because of your benevolence," said Zoro.

"Hey, Zoro! Wait!" Usopp said. "Th-this isn't the time for small talk! We have to get outta here, now, while we have the chance!"

"Let me ask you something," Kuma said as he slipped off his glove, revealing his paw pads. "If you were to take a vacation...where would yoe like to go?"

"What kind of question is that?" Zoro growled.

Just then, Kuma brought his paw down on Zoro...and he...disappeared, as if into thin air.

Usopp's jaw dropped. The rest of the Straw Hats looked on, confused and horrified.

Zoro was gone!

"Z...Zoro?" Usopp stammered. "Zoro?"

* * *

><p>Wow. Pretty fast, huh?<p>

The last chapter's up next!

Review please!


	27. Beyond Rescue

**Ch. 27- Beyond Rescue**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Up in the sky, above the archipelago, a single bubble had popped. Down below, the Straw Hats stared, transfixed, horrified at the spot where Zoro once was. One moment, he was there, but when Kuma touched him...he just...disappeared! Vanished!<p>

"W-where's Zoro?" Usopp questioned. "Where is he?" He turned to Kuma with a look of blind panic and anger. "You...you BASTARD! WHERE'S ZORO? HE WAS JUST HERE!"

**GROOOAAAAAAR!** Chopper let out yet another fierce roar. It was almost as if his conscience had told him that one of his own, and that seemed to make him more angry than before as he slammed another fist on the ground, nearly hitting Nami, Luffy, Blizzard, and Sentomaru.

"Chopper, stop!" Nami cried. "Don't overexert yourself!"

_**AROOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard let out a howl.

_Snap out of it, little buddy!_ the wolf-dog thought.

"Chopper!" Luffy cried. "Zoro! Where'd you go?"

"Bartholomew Kuma?" Kizaru said, currently in a stalemate with Rayleigh. "But the Seven Warlords have been summoned to Marine Headquarters. Well, I guess this just goes to show you that you can never trust pirates."

"Damn," Rayleigh cursed. "I need to go and help those youngsters, but I'm kind of stuck at the moment!"

"What had happened to Bro Zoro?" Franky questioned. "He just disappeared! Poof!"

"I don't understand!" Robin said.

"I've seen it happen before!" Nami said. "Back at _Thriller Bark_...he made this girl, and I never saw here again! I wonder what happened to her!"

_Flashback_

It was back at _Thriller Bark_, when Nami first saw Kuma make Perona disappear.

"Where's Lady Perona?"

"She vanished!"

_Flashback end_

**SLAM!** Chopper slammed the ground with his fist, again, trying to hit Sentomaru, who jumped away once again.

"Kuma?" Sentomaru exclaimed. "Why the hell is he here?"

"Hey!" Luffy said to Sentomaru. "What happened to Zoro? Where'd he go? What did that guy do to him?"

"I'm the most defensive man in the world," Sentomaru repeated. "They say that anyone that Kuma touches with his paws will be sent flying away from three days and nights. No one really knows if that's true. Only Kuma, himself, knows where he sends them, but one thing's for certain: it's not somewhere you can easily get to from here. They could get hurled to the far reaches of the seas!"

Luffy gasped silently.

If Kuma touches his crew with his...then that means that he'd lose them...and he didn't want to lose them!

Sanji propped himself up on his elbows, panting.

"So...is this guy finally he real Kuma?" he asked. "I mean...we've fought with three of these guys, already!"

"WHERE'S ZORO?" Usopp barked, still enraged. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SEND HIM? ANSWER ME! YOU BASTARD!"

Behind Usopp, PX-1 was preparing to fire another beam, this time from his mouth. Only Sanji noticed.

"Usopp!" Sanji cried. "Look out behind you!"

Before PX-1 could attack, **POOF!** Kuma touched him with his paws, causing him to disappear.

"Don't interfere," he said, simply.

"He just made one of his own disappear!" Sanji exclaimed.

"What?" Sentomaru hissed. "He touched PX-1? What the hell is he doing? KUMA! WHY ARE YOU MAKING ONE OF YOUR OWN DISAPPEAR?"

"RUN FOR IT, YOU GUYS!" Luffy shouted. "WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE, NOW! WE'LL THINK OF SOMETHING ONCE WE'RE SAFE FROM THESE GUYS!"

"But Luffy, what about Zoro?" Robin asked.

"He said we'll worry about it later, Nico Robin!" Franky answered. "Now let's scram!"

With that, the Straw Hats prepared to run, once again.

"C'mon, Sanji!" Usopp said as he tried to pick the cook up. "That last beam only grazed me! Just grab onto my shoulders! Hurry up!"

Brook staggered to his feet and saw Kuma approaching, hand raised. He gasped before he threw himself in between the Warlord and his two escaping comrades.

"Look out, you two!" Brook said.

"Brook, what are you doing?" asked Usopp.

"I shall protect you two with my life!" Brook said. "Even though I am already d-"

**POOF!** Before Brook could finish his little joke, Kuma touched him, causing him to also disappear.

In the sky, another bubble popped.

Luffy gasped, a very sickening feeling beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.

"BROOK!" Luffy and Usopp cried in unison.

Sanji growled in frustration as he began to grab his hair, his nails digging into his scalp.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!" he cursed. "What the hell am I doing, just standing here? Two members of our crew got erased RIGHT in front of my eyes! USOPP! RUN!"

"Don't talk like a maniac!" Usopp said, trying to pull Sanji away. "I'm the only one who should run! You gotta come with me!"

"RUN, SANJI!" Luffy shouted. "PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!"

"YOU DAMN PAW-BASTARD!" Sanji shouted as he charged at Kuma. He tried to kick him, but Kuma blocked his heel with his paw, causing him to repelled and hit a nearby tree root. **KRASH!**

Sanji tried to get back up, but as he lifted his head, he saw, to his horror, that Kuma was now trying to attack Usopp!

"No!" Usopp cried. "Stay back! Stay away from me! Special Attack: EXPLODING STAR! EXPLODING STAR!"

**BANG! BANG!** Usopp shot two Exploding Stars at Kuma, but they didn't effect on the Warlord at all. Before the sniper could react, Kuma pressed his paw against his chest.

**POOF!** Usopp was gone.

Yet another bubble burst in the sky.

Sanji gasped. Now three crewmates had disappeared!

"USOPP!" Sanji cried before he got up and charged at Kuma again. "DAMN YOU!"

**POOF!** Kuma swiped his paw at Sanji, and soon, he was the next to disappear.

Four down, five to go.

Another bubble popped.

"Oh, no!" Nami gasped. "Zoro, Brook, Usopp, and Sanji are all gone! He made them all vanish!"

"What are we going to do?" Robin said.

Luffy was frozen. Four of his crew members had just been erased...and he couldn't find any way to stop it, at all!

"W...what the...?" he murmured, trying to get the words that trapped in his throat out. "How...?"

Blizzard was also frozen, not just because of the horror that was going on before his eyes, but also because he didn't know what to do, either.

Rayleigh, meanwhile, was still busy trying to keep Kizaru from going after the Straw Hats, panting.

"Something really extraordinary is going on, over there!" said Rayleigh. "I'd really like to go help them, but the years have slowed me down, I'm afraid!"

"Keeping a Marine Admiral at bay isn't enough for you, eh?" Kizaru questioned. "Don't go saying things like that. It makes me look bad!"

Suddenly, Kuma appeared beside the two.

"You must be 'Dark King' Rayleigh," said Kuma.

"Kuma!" Kizaru said.

"Humph," Rayleigh grunted. "Do you really expect me to believe you're the REAL Kuma?"

"That is up to you," Kuma replied. "I'm endangering my position by doing this, though."

"What is the meaning of this, Kuma?" asked Kizaru.

"In matters that do not involve the government," Kuma answered him, "I'm not required to cooperate with the Marines, so I will not answere your question."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Kuma looked back and saw Luffy, his body now pink and steaming.

"Gear...SECOND!"

Kuma didn't seem to pay Luffy any mind. He suddenly disappeared and then reappeared before Robin and Franky.

"Now he's over here!" Robin exclaimed.

"Get outta our way!" Franky shouted. "STRONG RIGHT!"

**WHAM!** Franky's iron fist collided with Kuma's face.

"No, Franky!" Robin shouted.

"FRANKY!" Luffy yelled as he dashed toward Kuma.

"Luffy, no!" Nami shouted. "Come back!"

_You idiot!_ Blizzard thought. _What in the hell are you doing? Have you gone crazy?_

"Luffy, stay back!" Robin cried. "Don't you see? That's just what he wants!"

Luffy didn't listen. As he was watching his crew disappearing, one-by-one, he started to lose whatever sanity he had, and was no longer able to listen to reason.

Right now, all he wanted to do was beat the living crap out of Kuma by any means necessary.

"Gum Gum...JET PISTOL!"

**WHOOM! SQUSIH!** Luffy shot his fist at Kuma, who simply raised his hand, causing him to his paw pad, instead, and caused him to crashing into an abandon building. **CRASH!**

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed as he tried to get up.

By this time, Kuma had already erased Franky.

Once again, a bubble had popped above the archipelago.

"FRANKY~!" Luffy shouted. This was too much for him to handle. Who else had to disappear?

It appeared would get his answer when he saw Robin attempting to escape.

"ROBIN!" Luffy cried as he tried to run to her rescue.

"LUFFY-" Robin started before **POOF!**

She was gone, too.

**SKISH!** Luffy fell to the spot where Robin was last seen.

At this moment, his mind was starting to go. He couldn't take this, anymore. This was putting a strain on his mental and emotional state. If this kept up...he could snap.

Kuma suddenly reappeared in front of Nami and Blizzard. It was then that he noticed Chopper, still rampaging.

**GRAAAAAAAAAHH!** The monstrous reindeer roared as he continued to pound the ground. Once he noticed Kuma, a small part of him seemed to remember that he was the enemy, because Blizzard and Nami could've sworn that they saw him narrow his eyes at him. With another roar, Chopper prepared to attack Kuma.

"CHOPPER~!" Luffy yelled out, hoping that his voice would reach his now terrifying doctor.

_NO, LITTLE BUDDY!_ Blizzard cried in thought. _DON'T DO IT!_

"CHOPPER, STOP!" Nami added.

It was too late.

**POOF!** Chopper had vanished.

Another bubble popped, again.

Luffy fell dead silent. Now there were only two members of his crew left: Nami, his navigator and precious love, and Blizzard, his most loyal and faithful guard dog.

"Stop..." he murmured as Kuma began to close on the last remaning members of his crew. "Stop...stop...stop...! Stop!"

Nami and Blizzard backed away from the Warlord, and then turned to run, but Kuma soon gave chase.

"PLEASE, STOP~!" Luffy shouted as he ran towards the three.

Nami and Blizzard ran as fast as their legs could carry them, the latter being fortunate enough to be able to outrun Kuma. Unfortunately, the former...wasn't.

"NAMI~!" Luffy cried as he reached out his hand to his navigator in a last-ditch effort to save her.

Nami did the same, reaching her hand out to her captain, tears dribbling from her eyes.

"Luffy!" she cried. "HELP M-"

**POOF!** That was all she could manage to say...before she too, had disappeared.

One more bubble popped in the sky.

Time seemed to come to a complete stand-still. Luffy's expression was a mixed one of horror, anger, shock...and grief.

Blizzard braked to a halt once he saw Nami's disappearance...and that Luffy was now down on his knees, looking at his hands.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luffy roared into the heavens before he fell completely, pounding and kicking the ground, grunting and huffing. That did it. Seeing Nami disappear before his very eyes was enough to send Luffy falling apart.

Now he remembered what the sickening feeling was: loss and heartbreak.

He never felt this broken up since the day he lost his mother.

"What the hell...?" Luffy questioned. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Now it was Blizzard's turn to feel heartbroken, not just because the friends he made were now gone...but because he could sense that Luffy was clearly in great distress.

_What the hell am I doing, standing here?_ Blizzard questioned himself in thought before he galloped over to Luffy. He gently nudged him in the side, hoping to catch his attention.

He did. Luffy turned to Blizzard, eyes wide and tearful.

"B...Blizzard!"

Not one more word was spoken, for Luffy grabbed Blizzard and pulled the wolf-dog into a vice-like embrace. Blizzard was like his lifeline, now. If he let go of his dog, now, he felt like he was going to lost it all.

As Luffy kept hugging Blizzard, he felt his tears come spilling out of his closed eyes.

"They're gone, Blizzard," he whispered. "They're all gone!"

Blizzard shivered in Luffy's embrace, pressing his neck against his shoulders, letting his own tears of grief and loss fall.

It felt like only yesterday that Luffy had formed his crew. He remembered the party they were having last night, all drinking, dancing, and laughing together on the deck of the S_unny_, under ther starry sky.

Zoro...

Usopp...

Sanji...

Nami...

Chopper...

Robin...

Franky...

...and Brook.

All of them were gone...and Blizzard was the only one he had left.

"I couldn't save them, Blizzard...!" Luffy muttered. "I couldn't save anyone!"

Blizzard gritted his teeth as he continued to Luffy's heartbroken sobs. As he looked up, he saw Kuma.

Kuma...

That bastard was the cause of all of this.

**Grr~!** A vicious growl rumbled in the wolf-dog's throat. He knew he couldn't really attack, but as of now, he didn't care. He was just pissed...and sad.

Kuma just stared down at the two.

"So, you're just going to send them flying, huh?" Sentomaru questioned. "You better explain what's going on here, Kuma."

"This certainly is a problem," said Kizaru.

Rayleigh just heaved a sigh.

Luffy looked up to Kuma, still holding onto Blizzard, eyes still flooded with tears and nose runny.

"We'll never see each other," said Kuma. "Farewell."

With that, Kuma swiped his paw at Luffy and Blizzard...and soon, they, too, were gone.

Grove 12 of the Sabaody Archipelago in the Grand Line. It is here, on that day, that the Straw Hat Pirates, led by Monkey D. Luffy...had been eradicated.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it. The Sabaody Arc's over.<p>

I'll be starting on the Amazon Lily Arc tomorrow.

Until then, review, please!


End file.
